


白塔

by DUO_2025



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 102,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUO_2025/pseuds/DUO_2025
Summary: “万物恒变：作者及巫师不全然可靠：龙无可解释。”——厄休拉·奎古恩
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

在黑弗诺，在地海的中心，厄瑞亚拜的佩剑高悬白色塔楼顶端，任由哪个外乡人见了也会不由得赞叹那诗歌中英雄的古遗物。即使王座空虚几百年，即使藩王、盗贼与海盗横行，即使巫术遭到滥用，即使地海人民已在混沌中挣扎已久，人间的黑暗也未使那传说的剑蒙尘。于是白色剑塔依旧闪耀，地海人民依旧在苦难中挣扎度日。

自从黑弗诺的上一个压榨人民的恶王罗森被杀死、他的巫师迷失于南方之后，这个城市终于恢复了一点生气，开始显现出这座著名城市应有的样子。但巫艺仍然遭到鄙视，近百年来拥有力量的人们对巫术的滥用已经导致了许多咒语的失灵和无数的灾难，但凡是运用巫术之人均被称为“诡徒”。力量薄弱的村野术士和女巫遭到人们的憎恨和抵触，于是他们隐藏起力量，仅以乡野医师或产婆的身份示人；更加强大的巫师则通常让人恐惧且避而远之，他们往往受聘于地方藩王，互相攻击且不断挑起战争，这段被称为“黑暗时代”的历史被《黑暗之书》记录下来。

但好在，自从南方柔克岛建立起巫师学院，拥有力量的男女们终于开始在那里携手，共同寻找善用巫术的方法，柔和的法术之风开始在地海吹拂，预示着混乱与黑暗的终结。

楔子

当艾吉奥终于登上南垂之南那坐无名之岛时，几天前就在海上遥遥在望的白色巨塔仿佛就他眼前了。她伫立在山顶看起来似乎广阔无边的平坦草原上，高高升入天际，艾吉奥根本看不清塔顶的模样，也不知道她究竟达到了怎样奇迹的高度。

鹰在他的头顶盘旋了片刻之后就朝着塔飞去了，在艾吉奥没留意的时候，它已消失不见。

他拖着疲倦的身体朝着白塔前进，精神却异常亢奋，只因寻找多年的目的地就在眼前。仿佛是为了振奋精神，也仿佛是为了驱散独自旅行的孤独，他在延伸至天际的草地上吟唱起《伊亚创世歌》。

“唯静默，生语言；  
唯黑暗，成光明；  
唯死亡，得再生：  
鹰扬虚空，灿兮明兮。”

艾吉奥

黑弗诺城北赛伦能河畔，由奥迪托雷家举办的命名日宴会即将开始。城内无论家境贫富的少年今日在此均受到欢迎，因为奥迪托雷家的小儿子将在今日取得真名，他的父亲便请来产婆为他取名，又花了不少钱邀请黑佛诺境内的有名乐师和杂技团来庆祝节日。在地海，真名即是事物及人的本质，每个孩子的真名都会在年幼时由识得真名的持有巫力之人赋予。因为掌握真名即是掌握事物本身，因此真名也是巫师、术士或女巫施法的途径。为了自身的安全，多数人的真名一辈子都不会暴露给命名者之外的人，但巫师能够通过一些途径获取他人真名，也能用力量保护自己的真名。 

昏暗街道下，十七岁的少年轻巧地攀上一幢用结实的木材建造成的房屋，因为他正好看到那只鹰在屋顶上抖落了几根羽毛，便想要去取得它们以送给今日即将获得真名的弟弟。等他登上屋顶之后，猎鹰以锐利的眼神望了他一眼，然后拍打着那对白褐相间的翅膀迅猛地飞向了空中。青年在猎鹰掀起的风中呆立了一会儿，直到那只猛禽美丽的身姿逐渐远去。

等他赶到宴会时，弟弟的授名仪式已经完成。来自欧恩山脚橡子村那个被人们称作“玫瑰”的接生婆刚完成命名工作，正准备到边上歇息一会儿。但等她看到了他，便带着亲切的微笑朝他走来，玫瑰的容貌美丽而不艳俗，着装却比村妇还破旧。

“艾吉奥。”她呼唤他的通名。

“玫瑰姐姐，我弟弟已经顺利取得名字了吗？”他笑着询问。玫瑰也曾是他的接生婆，她年纪与艾吉奥的母亲相差无几，他本该称呼她为“阿姨”，但或许是出于玫瑰迷惑性的年轻外表，又或许是为了讨好，他向来以“姐姐”称呼这个女巫。

“当然顺利！你难道还在记仇吗？艾吉奥!”玫瑰笑着，语气里却带着些许愠怒。

“噢，那可没有。”艾吉奥连忙为她递上一杯灯心草茶。

玫瑰所说的艾吉奥“记仇”这事发生在四年前那个命名日，当时十三岁的艾吉奥泡在冰凉的赛伦能河中，玫瑰手中拿着各种施术道具同时口念咒语，准备为河水中的男孩取走他的乳名并赋予他真名，但她最后却难堪地告诉孩子的父亲说：“我办不到，我既取不走他的通名，也找不到他的真名。”这种事情从未发生也从未听说过， 玫瑰无法想象为何一个人没有真名。

而当玫瑰将艾吉奥从水里拉出来时，男孩的眼神迷离了一瞬，然后他平静地看着她轻声说了一个词：“葆拉。”这使得女巫震惊又恐惧，自己无法命名的男孩居然反过来说出了自己的真名，她便认定艾吉奥拥有强大的巫力。但艾吉奥的父亲却马上告诉葆拉不要再提这件事情，因为在那个年代对于一个有名望的家庭来说，拥有巫力的孩子的出生一件危险的事情。

“力量会招致挑战与毁灭。”父亲如此说到，奥迪托雷家仅仅是一个富裕的商人家族，至少他希望表面如此。

但艾吉奥却对这件事情却耿耿于怀了很久，他曾怀疑葆拉只是个骗子，只会装模做样地耍耍把戏但并不真实的力量。到了第二年的命名日，另一位由南方而来的巫师也未为他取得真名。那巫师在他面前露出难以置信的表情，艾吉奥甚至为他的难堪感到抱歉，从那之后他就再也没有参加过命名仪式。

“这样也好，我无须隐藏自己。”他曾对哥哥和父亲说。

“但我还是希望你能找到真正的自己，在那之前，我们依旧爱你，也爱我们父亲为你取的这个名字，艾吉奥。”他的哥哥弗雷多说。

在艾吉奥和家人都放弃为他寻得真名之后，葆拉就偷偷向他表示她可以教导他如何使用力量，而艾吉奥也渐渐扫除对女巫的不信任，兴致勃勃地偷偷跟随她学习起简单的巫术，列如小寻查咒，配以药草使用的治愈术还有修补术等等，尽管在真正的巫师面前，这些小伎俩实在过于简陋，但这便是艾吉奥的入门。

“毫无疑问，你有非常强的力量，但为何施展起来总是这么费劲呢？”葆拉常常这么说，于是艾吉奥便更加卖力地学习他能够学到的一切。可葆拉说的也没错，咒语常常在他舌头上打结，施法时彷佛总是有什么东西在阻碍他念出咒语。艾吉奥最终发现自己最擅长的还是寻找事物的真名，就像当初他说出葆拉的真名时一样，很多名字就那样来到他脑海中，甚至许多事物的真名他不用学习就天生知晓。

等到了今年的某一天，当弗雷多发现弟弟经常同村野女巫混迹时，他调侃地说说：“哇哦，艾吉奥，我没想到你还好这口。”

“去你的。”艾吉奥翻了个白眼。他知道女巫通常会与不同的男人混迹在一起，制作春药和念爱情法咒对她们来说是家常便饭。尽管人们看病、寻找失物或者接生都用得着她们，但葆拉以及其他女巫和术士的名声却向来不佳。

“玫瑰只是在对我倾囊相授，她说过力量不经教导是危险的事，费德里科。”他故意强调了最后那个词。

“操，你这个小混球，既然如此那你就给我好好学，不要用我的真名威胁我。”哥哥并未表现出愤怒或恐惧，他的名字早就被艾吉奥识出，他相信并爱着艾吉奥。

“去吧，记得别被父亲发现，妈妈要问起，我就说你去妓院了。”

艾吉奥只大笑着骂了费德里科一句，然后迅速从家里溜了出去。

宴会马上要开始，艾吉奥同葆拉告别，去寻找弟弟并把刚刚收集到的漂亮鹰羽交给那孩子。“艾吉奥，你能说出我的真名吗？”弟弟以期待的眼神看着他，彷佛在期待神奇的法术表演一般。

“严肃点，这可是你的真名，你才刚刚获得它。”艾吉奥说。

“但你认得弗雷多哥哥的。”

“我发誓那是我不小心，我只是恰好看到了。”

“看到？你是如何看到？”

“我很难解释，这是一种……直觉？我看到他时我就看到了他的真实。”

“那你能看到我的真实吗？”弟弟依旧用期待的眼神看着他。

“亲爱的，我不能，我在制止自己窥探你的真名，看见真名是我的天赋和能力，但这不对的。你要保护好它，记得不能随意暴露，你知道它有多重要。”

“那好吧，谢谢你，艾吉奥。”男孩接过哥哥送给他的漂亮羽毛，听从艾吉奥的建议去享受宴会的美食去了。

天色渐渐变暗，会场点起灯火，从北黑佛诺来的流浪乐团已经开始表演，年轻的男孩女孩们纷纷在温暖的火光和欢快的音乐中跳起舞来。一名女孩走到艾吉奥面前邀请这俊美的少年共舞，艾吉奥欣然答应，他总会是宴会上被邀请的最多的男孩。他拉着人称克莉丝的女孩起舞，他们的舞步随着音乐变得越来越轻快，他们整晚欢笑，一起唱着流传地海的著名诗歌，然后是一首接一首的近年流行的情歌，待克莉丝累了，他就带她到一边享受葡萄酒和点心一边聊天。

“你跳的真好。”克莉丝赞许地说。

“是因为你比较娴熟，我只是跟着你罢了。”艾吉奥报以一个微笑。

“那也很了不起了。我先前还看到你在弹鲁特琴，我一直很喜欢那首《爱人去向》，你弹的好，唱的也很动听。”女孩的眼中流露出柔情。

艾吉奥莞尔：“如果你一直夸赞我，我觉得今晚我可要飞上天去了。”

“那你就告诉我有什么是你不会的？”她嗫了一口香甜的葡萄酒后打趣地说。

这话莫名激起了艾吉奥的表现欲，他心想我会的可太多了，只要你想看，我都可以念咒试着去做，只要施以小小幻术，就可以展现奇迹。多年之后，艾吉奥才为此时的行为感到羞愧和不应当。但现在，他看着夜空说：“我可以为你召唤那只鹰。”

他从先前就注意到它了，在夜幕降临时它就盘旋在河岸附近，但除了艾吉奥，没有人注意到这只黑暗中的鹰。他认得它，它就是白天那只漂亮的鹰。但艾吉奥认不出它的物种，他只知道它也许是只猎鹰，可能是隼鹰或者苍鹰，但绝不是属于黑佛诺的鸟，因为艾吉奥几乎认得黑弗诺的任何鸟儿——这也是法术修习的一部分，他得认识所有他能认识的事物和它们的真名。

在虚荣心驱使下，他试着念了几个词，试图呼唤那只鹰，但那大鸟不但不为所动，甚至还越飞越远了。

女孩笑起来，却不是嘲笑，她说：“你演的可真是有模有样，很像那些术士。”

艾吉奥对法术的失败倍感失落，但也只好对克莉丝笑笑，假装这只是个玩笑。之后他不再提起关于法术的事情，同时为自己刚刚差点暴露法术天赋这事感到一阵后怕。虽然父亲对艾吉奥向葆拉学习这事向来睁一只眼闭一只眼，但却坚决不允许他向别人展露自己的天赋，并且一再向艾吉奥强调这事的危险性。

那天的宴会持续到深夜，欢乐的人群才渐渐从河边散去。艾吉奥最后又在角落捡到一片鹰羽，正是那只鹰散落的，于是他将它放进了上衣口袋。

阿泰尔

“看住那盏灯火，别让它灭了。”

青年拼命掌控着发疯般的船，同时对身后那孩子说话，但他的声音几乎被狂风暴雨淹没。好在孩子全然懂得他的意思，他将灯举到青年面前好让他看清船舵，同时全力护住灯以防被雨水浇灭。但比起灯，年幼的男孩觉得灌入船舱的雨水和被折断的桅杆更值得他去担心。

青年开始大声吟唱，这使那孩子想起今日是日回节，他们确实该吟诵古老诗歌。但那些音节和字眼却无比陌生，他好像能够听懂，但又不能明白其中的意思。

最后，青年的声音连同整艘小船一起被滔天巨浪和无边的黑夜吞噬了。

孩子自睡梦中惊醒，但四周全是黑暗。

拉阿哈德艰难地睁开眼睛，一位黑袍老者正坐在他的床边，他感到老人彷佛光芒一般温暖地驱散了被苦涩海水淹没的黑暗梦境。老人对身后的妇人说：“他没大碍了，你回去吧，明早他的烧就会退了。”

女人担忧的神情放松下来，点点头安静地转身出了简陋的小屋。刚从昏迷中醒过来的孩子认出那是邻居家的露珠阿姨，也认出眼前的老者是白塔的大导师。

大导师开口说话，语调中透着温柔的力量。“你或许不记得了，你生病昏倒了，高烧整整三天，是露珠赶来找我的。还好她来的及时，如果再晚一天我就不知道要如何救下你了。”

男孩未多想为何大导师会屈尊赶来救自己，他只觉得这位传奇的巫师比想象中的要温柔，人家所说白岛的守护者是真的，白塔的大导师确实会守护白岛的每一个居民。等他弄清状况后反而感到有些羞愧，家里根本没什么好东西可以回报给大导师的。他想开口说话时才发现自己嘴唇很干，大概是因为连日的高烧导致有些脱水，但他依旧用沙哑的声音对大导师表达了感激以及歉意。老者没有回话，既没有接受他的感谢，也没有回应他的歉意，他察觉到男孩想喝水，便为他端来冰凉的清水，等男孩完全喝下，他才开口说：“我听露珠说他们叫你拉阿哈德。”

男孩点头。“拉阿哈德”意为“不存在之人的儿子”，因为他的父亲在两年前便消失于海上，母亲早年在生下他之后就去世了，于是燕鸥村的村民渐渐如此称呼独自生活在村北木屋中的孤儿。

“早年时别人称我为阿尔莫林或者锡南，现在别人都叫我大导师，你可以凭意愿随意称呼。”老者如此自我介绍到，这使得拉阿哈德更加惊奇，因为大导师不是高高在上，他如朋友般待人亲切。

拉阿哈德想要再度开口说话，但他感到十分疲惫，于是又昏睡过去，等他再醒来时，大导师已经走了，屋里留下了药草、食物和水。

两天后，他已经恢复得差不多了，正当他打算整理鱼具出海干活时，大导师再度来访。这次老人也未多言，只是站在门口询问他：“孩子，你要随我来吗?”

“到哪里？”

“白塔。”

“去学习成为一个巫师吗？”

老者点点头。除非善于隐藏，否则巫师皆识得巫师，他能看到男孩的潜力。拉阿哈德没有立刻回答，他望了望刚刚打包好要带到海边的行李。阿尔莫林十分欣赏这男孩的稳重，而且他不像其他男孩那样会在面对他时表现得羞涩或者胆怯。

拉阿哈德没有让来者等待太久，受到大导师的直接邀请算得上是莫大的荣耀，于是他很快便答应了下来，重新整理好行李，并请求导师允许他到邻居家为露珠阿姨的羊群施一个增产咒语以作为救命的回报——这是他力所能及的最好的礼物了。阿尔莫林允许了，他耐心地等待男孩施术完毕并且整理好他不多的家当。走之前拉阿哈德望了望自家的小屋，知道自己可能很久才会回来了，同时想起自己的小船将停在峡湾无人看管，但他最终决定还是随他去吧。他们迎着冬日的阳光踏上了去往白塔的路，那里离这不远，中午出发，天黑之前他们就可以走到。

一开始阿尔莫林话很少，只有走出村庄时，他才说：“你已经有真名了。”这话并非对拉阿哈德讲，大导师只是在自言自语，因为白岛上多数孩子的真名都会在命名日由大导师赋予，阿尔莫林遇见自己不熟悉的孩童时多半便在考虑要替他命名，但他发现他不需要替拉阿哈德做这件事了。

“是谁替你命名的？”阿尔莫林这回在询问。

“我不记得了。”

老者的脚步依旧稳健，没有表现出疑惑或者惊讶，也没再继续问，只是拉阿哈德一瞬间觉得大导师或许已经得知他的真名，毕竟只要他想，他就可做得到。二人就在沉默中穿越广阔的草原，中途在阿尔莫林的提议下他们休息了片刻，拉阿哈德将食物拿出来与阿尔莫林分享，后者并不感到饥饿或者劳累，但他想要照顾男孩的心情，于是接受了两块栗子饼干。没多久，他们又接着赶路。拉阿哈德曾以为大导师应当有一众随从，而且即使他不愿意使用什么神奇的法术赶路，至少白塔也应该会派辆马车来接他吧？但这些他均未表达，只是安静地跟随。阿尔莫林偶尔同他聊起其他事情，关于一些植物或者气候，但与魔法毫不相关。

“说话之前先有的是沉默。”大导师这么说。但拉阿哈德不明白他为何要这么说，于是他大胆地向对方询问。

“一切都是有关联的，当你说一个词、当你吹一阵风、当你做出一个举动时都会产生某种影响。我们拥有力量，所以我们造成的改变会更多，因此你要清楚知道一个举动的后果会是如何，否则你不能随意行动，不能随意说出。”

“那么改变不是一件好事吗？”

“我们不能说改变一定是好或者坏，因为万物均会改变，或者说改变就是生命的一部分，当一切均不变，那一切也均死去。”

“那我们该怎么做？”

“一体制衡，孩子。”阿尔莫林沉默了一会儿，意在强调这个词。“虽然事物在改变，我们的法术也在改变这个世界，但当中有个界限，有一个平衡，我们要遵循它，我们称它为一体制衡。虽然真言是我们施法的基础，但在学会说话之前，你要先学会沉默。”

沉默，那将是拉阿哈德在白塔学习时面对的最大的主题，只是此刻他尚不清楚巫师的修习是如何，更不知道人生的命运，他只带着渴望学习技艺的心，带着崇敬跟随着阿尔莫林。此刻他没有接话，试图思考“沉默”的意义。

“这很难懂，慢慢来吧。”

拉阿哈德心想自己或许已经理解很多。

之后不久，他们就抵达了白塔。白岛凡有法术天赋的男孩在这里都会被接受为学徒，拉阿哈德曾想过自己有朝一日会来这里学习，但他没想过大导师会亲自来邀请他。虽然多半是因为救治他而顺便邀请，但这使他心中有股自豪感。

在白岛，几乎任何一个角落都可以看到这座高耸入云的塔，这是拉阿哈德第一次近距离地观察它。白岛人常亲切称呼它为“白女士”，这是他们法术的中心，是巫师的学校，是大导师的所在处。圆塔的直径很长，每一层都有一幢大屋那么大，塔身由纯白色的砖和白岛独有的白色粘土紧密地堆砌而成，据传每一块砖石都附上了牢固的咒语并画上了庇耳符文。人们都说即使是龙也无法摧毁白塔。拉阿哈德无法想象这塔是如何建造而成的。大导师带着他绕了白塔半圈才寻得一道小小的木门，比起宏伟的塔身，简陋的木门实在是寒酸得有些滑稽。阿尔莫林将他领进塔内，他观察到塔内第一层除了砖石便只能看到螺旋而上的石梯，墙边悬挂着由法术驱动的灯，散发出冰冷的白光。空旷的大厅旁，一个比拉阿哈德稍高一些的孩童已经在这里等候了。

“索菲安比你早两个月来这里，他会带你熟悉这里。”导师说完，等拉阿哈德反应过来时，一路陪他走来穿着黑色袍子的大导师已经消失了。

拉阿哈德向索菲安问候，对方未表现出冷淡也未表现出热情，只是面无表情地带着他走上石梯。石墙的冰冷触感让他怀念大导师的温暖，又不由得在心中感激起阿尔莫林。当拉阿哈德觉得他们已经爬了很久时，索菲安说他们才经过了大约十层的高度，沿路没有窗子能够看到外面模糊了他对高度的感觉。中间索菲安只告诉他这些楼层均是用来储物的。再往上时，因为拉阿哈德大病初愈又走了一整天的路，他已经累得有些气喘吁吁。索菲安看到他艰难的样子只是笑笑说：“我听说有些富有人家的孩子身子因为不常锻炼所以身体不太好，看来你父母待你很好嘛。”这话让了拉阿哈德有些生气，他说：“我向来自己照顾自己。”他瞪了索菲安一眼，然后打起精神快步向上爬楼。

最后索菲安终于在二十层左右停下，将拉阿哈德带入一个十分简单的房间，砖石包围的房间只有一张小木桌和两把椅子，角落是铺了草席的两个床铺。虽然简单，但是也比拉阿哈德的家好上不少，而且他很高兴这个房间有一扇小小的窗子，他可以从那里望见北方的海。

“休息吧，有什么问题尽管来问我，我在上面一层相同的位置住。”索菲安似乎很诚恳地说完句话便走了，这又让拉阿哈德疑惑他自己刚才的反应是否有些过激。

当晚，男孩只吃了几块饼干便独自躺在床上睡去了，就像过去两年独自一人时那样睡着。他再次梦到了愤怒的大海与摇晃的小船，还有那个青年，他觉得自己认识他，但又不知道他是谁。

“我得告诉你，你的真名……”那青年对他说，然后浪再次将天地打翻，把他们连同那盏灯一起抛进黑色的海水里。

他整个人被泡在黑暗的海水里，却意外地并不感到惊恐，还想起孩子被赋予真名的条件之一是水。命名时他们会寻找一处泉水或者河流让孩子泡在水中，白鸥村的人通常会选择在村旁那个叫珀里的湖泊，水会带走他们的乳名，法师则会给予他们真名。但没有人会选择下着暴风雨的海。他想他整个人都要被大海带走了。

即使在海水里，他还是清楚地听到那人对他说：“你的真名是阿泰尔。”


	2. 第二章

艾吉奥

宴会一周之后的早晨，艾吉奥同费德里科一起准备出门准备前往橡子村替家里收购新的货物，奥迪托雷家的大船将在明天回到黑佛诺大港，他们得赶在船调整修养好并再次出海之前将最后的农货安排妥当。

出门时，费德里科对艾吉奥说：“你又可以去见你的玫瑰姐姐了。”

“这一点都不好笑。”艾吉奥假意给了哥哥一拳，费德里科嬉笑着躲开，他明明知道这两天艾吉奥同隔壁街上的克莉丝走得很近。

两人正继续说笑着往外走，一个穿着老旧的男子急匆匆地来到奥迪托雷宅邸的门口，他一看到兄弟两便说：“有急事。”

费德里科见状回答：“我马上带你进去。”艾吉奥这才惊讶地发现哥哥和这人好像十分熟悉，正当他疑惑时，费德里科转头说：“你稍等一下，我一会儿再来找你。”

“其实我可以一个人去的。”

“是吗？”费德里科笑笑，望了望焦急等待的来访者说：“好吧，我想我和爸爸今天都会有点忙了。而你也是时候该自己跟那些农场主打打交道了。”

“我本来就做的比你好!”

“好好好，我承认你做的不错。但听着，收着这个，把它亲手交给玫瑰。”费德里科说着将一封信塞进艾吉奥手里。

“玫瑰？为何？难不成你……”艾吉奥用难以置信的表情看着哥哥。

“嘿!不是你想的那样，她都四十来岁了，这么讲有些冒犯但我可没兴趣好吧？总之你一定亲手交给她，这很重要。”费德里科脸上没有开玩笑的表情，他没再多解释，快速带着那个焦急的男子进了宅院。

艾吉奥十分疑惑，但也只好安静地独自上路。橡子村离城不远，只需往北出了城再穿过一片树林就能到达。艾吉奥顶着夏日早晨的烈日到达树林前的一条小溪边时，亮闪闪的水光和凉爽的树荫促使他停留下来休息一会儿。他刚坐下就一眼看到了空中那只熟悉的鹰，由于这里距离赛伦能河不远，他便猜测那只鹰应该栖息在这附近。

“好家伙。”艾吉奥望着它自言自语，然后开始念诵起咒语，他想再次尝试呼唤它。这一次，它没有飞远，而是直直冲着艾吉奥飞了过来。正当艾吉奥为咒语奏效感到高兴时，他突然发现事情不太对劲，那只鹰俯冲下来的样子彷佛是要抓住猎物——它不是受招而来，它看起来想要攻击艾吉奥。少年心中感到一丝恐慌，能撕破猎物皮肉的鹰爪他能看的清清楚楚。但艾吉奥最终镇静下来，他将右手伸向空中开始编织咒语，想要以此抵御即将到来的攻击。但当猛禽逼近艾吉奥时它突然又猛地再度向下俯冲，艾吉奥眼见它冲到小溪里抓起一条鱼然后几乎擦着自己的脸再度飞向空中。艾吉奥松了口气，意识到自己确实无法掌握这只鹰，同时感到被威胁和戏耍。但他最终只是笑笑，花了点时间捕捉了一尾小鱼抛给它，大鸟也欣然接受。最后，艾吉奥向这空天中这只灵性的生物告别，离开小溪继续赶路了。

到达橡木村后，艾吉奥很快找到几个当地的农场主并同他们商议羊毛、羊奶以及牛奶的价格，尽管这是艾吉奥第一次只身前来，但几个老农场主都赞赏这年轻人落落大方、善谈交易，更出于奥迪托雷家向来照顾橡木村的生意，他们也表现得诚实可信，答应好即日就将货物运往城中。

待一切都办妥之后，艾吉奥才去往女巫的小木屋，葆拉亲切地邀请他坐下，还拿出两个新鲜的桃子送给他。

“其实我最近在想，我能够教给你的也就这么多了。”葆拉一面说着，一面在熬制些什么，艾吉奥通过味道得知那是治疗胃痛的药草，大概又是哪家小孩生病前来寻医。

“不……玫瑰姐姐，我这次来是想将这个交给你。”艾吉奥说着将信封拿出，他期待葆拉能解释一下她和兄长之间的联系是怎么回事。葆拉搅拌完药草后才拆开信封，等她读完，脸上露出纠结与思索的表情。

“情况如何？”一个低沉的男声传来，把艾吉奥吓了一跳，他这时才注意到屋子角落的阴影里站着一个看起来三十多岁的男人，自从艾吉奥进屋，他居然一直没发现他。

葆拉望了望艾吉奥，对着那男人露出犹豫的表情，屋内的氛围沉重起来，这使得艾吉奥更加疑惑却不知是否应该开口询问，因为那信件显然出乎他意料地并不关乎费德里科和葆拉的风流韵事。

最终，葆拉说：“艾吉奥，这是你父亲写来的信……”

“我父亲？”

还没等艾吉奥询问更多，葆拉便对那个男人说：“沃尔佩，我想你最好今晚就随他回去，波吉亚发现了我们在黑佛诺的据点，我不知道奥迪托雷家打算什么时候走，但你可以帮助他们。”

“我想也是，小伙子，我跟你一起回去吧。”沃尔佩说着就朝门外走去。

“走？我们要去那里？你们在说什么？”艾吉奥发现他的思绪无法跟上两人，但葆拉没有解释，只是坚持让他快点同这个陌生男人一起回家，他只好先跟着沃尔佩离开，走时却忘了拿上那颗新鲜诱人的桃子。他本想在路上询问沃尔佩，但对方一语不发而且走得飞快，艾吉奥用尽全力才能勉强跟上，还要时刻确认这个看起来不是很可信的男子是带领他否走了正确的回城路线。

从早晨开始，发生了太多他无法理解的事情，所有人都看起来急匆匆的样子。

艾吉奥斟酌着词句询问：“请问您是否能够告诉我这到底是怎么回事？”

“是波吉亚，你不知道吗？”

“我听说过，他们自称威岛的王？”

“没错。他们即将攻打过来，三天之内。”

“为什么？”

“你问为什么？”沃尔佩反问，彷佛艾吉奥问的是个傻瓜都知道的问题。“为了领土，为了压榨还有为了权力，还能为什么？”

“不……我是说，这和我们家，和我父亲，玫瑰姐姐，我哥，这有什么关系？城里没人知道这事，你们为什么知道？”

“艾吉奥，他们是为了毁灭而来的，毁灭你，毁灭奥迪托雷，毁灭我们所有人。”沃尔佩猛然停下脚步，艾吉奥也跟着停下，他们已经走到城的边缘。此时虽然已经是夜晚，但艾吉奥注意到天空异常明亮，他这才看到一条黑色的龙在城市上空拍打翅膀并朝着城中倾吐火焰，天空是被燃烧的城市点亮的!

沃尔佩惊呼：“我没想到他们来的这么快，那龙是波吉亚家的巫师变成的，艾吉奥，我们快走，快离开这里。”

“不!他烧的是我家的方向！”

“听我说，镇静点，你父亲有别的帮手，但我两绝对不是他的对手，现在我们马上离开，如果他发现你，你就死定了。”

“难道我爸就是他的对手吗？！面对巫师？面对龙？他一个真字都不懂!我所有的家人都在那里，如果要离开那你离开便好。”艾吉奥说罢便朝着城门狂奔起来，留下沃尔佩在原地大喊些什么。

当艾吉奥冲进城中，他看到惊慌的市民们呼喊着拼命逃离点燃的房屋，整个城市北部直到他家所在的位置都在火海之中。他曾见识过一些流浪术士的神奇法术，召唤、幻术甚至变形，但他从未见过能变成龙的巫师，也从真正未认识到巫师的强大，此刻他只觉得自己手无寸铁，像无知的飞蛾冲向火中。他一面往家的方向赶去，一面观察着那条黑龙的所在处。最后，他看到了被完全点燃的奥迪托雷宅邸，他的父亲正站在满是火光的街道上举着一根白杨木巫杖向龙发射着法术火焰。

他愣住了，不知道原来自己的父亲是名巫师。他逼迫自己冷静下来，颤抖着对着龙念起捆缚咒语。和大多数时候一样，艾吉奥整整尝试了三遍才完整地说出咒语，此间，他注意到费德里科在附近的高塔架起巨弩并瞄准了黑色的长虫。咒语终于完成，但女巫教的小小简陋咒语在强大的巫师面前根本算不了什么，艾吉奥的捆缚咒仿佛一片羽毛一般无力，还没碰到敌人就已经被对方撕碎。一瞬间，他彷佛看到那巫师变成的龙看着他咧嘴笑了。龙无视了艾吉奥的父亲，冲着他飞来，吐着火焰要将他撕碎。艾吉奥不知道该如何闪躲，于是鼓足勇气站在原地坚持着磕磕绊绊地继续念着咒语。他看到一只弩箭飞向黑龙，但龙扇动铁一般的翅膀，将弩箭弹回它还回给发射者，顺便朝着那个塔楼吐了一个火球，接着再次飞向艾吉奥。

就在此时，路边的一幢沐浴在火中的房屋突然坍塌，砖瓦全朝着艾吉奥倾倒下来，他避无可避，却感到父亲一阵短暂的法术阻隔了掉落物的下坠，那使得他免于被活活砸死，但一条粗壮的房梁还是落在了他身上，他流着血倒在了火的废墟里。在失去意识之前，他看到父亲全力用法术攻击着龙，于是黑龙不得不转身应战；他看到费德里科倒在燃烧的塔楼上，波吉亚巫师弹回的施了咒的弩箭已经刺穿他的胸膛。

他看到家人的名字在火光中闪耀。

艾吉奥醒来时，周遭早已没有火光，只余沉寂的黑暗。有那么一瞬间他以为自己已经死了，等他尝试动弹并感到浑身疼痛时才意识到他只是昏了过去，片刻之后，摇晃的“地面”和马蹄声才让他意识到自己是在一辆马车上。他挣扎着爬起来，发现自己浑身都粘上了泥土、血、漆黑的炭黑和烧焦的味道，上等的丝质衣物破得不成样子，左臂因为被砸到几乎不能动弹，但全身却奇迹地并没有一处烧伤。

赶车的人注意到了车里的动静，回头看了看他说：“先休息吧，玫瑰只是简单处理了你的伤口，现在我们得赶路，到达之前我都没办法替你做什么。”

“沃尔佩？我们在哪里？我爸呢？”

“我们正在往西走。”

“我爸呢？其他人呢？”他再次询问。

沃尔佩没有回答他，马车里安静了很久之后他听到后面传来男孩拼命忍住的小声呜咽。又过了好几个钟头，真正接受家人已经死去之后，艾吉奥不再呜咽也不再流泪，只是睁大眼睛呆呆地望着黑暗地某处，他感到失去所有力气、感到疼痛、感到死亡正黏上他，他麻木地躺着，认为自己也将随家人而去。

他闭上眼睛，但一声嘹亮的鹰啸促使他再度醒来，虽然不可思议，但直觉告诉他那一定是那只鹰。他呢喃说到：“你要随我来吗？”在梦中，某个声音给予了肯定的回答。

此后，男孩安稳睡去。

阿泰尔

尽管白塔中有诸多导师，阿尔莫林依旧时常亲自教导刚到白塔中见习的孩子，阿泰尔也因时常能够见到大导师而感到欣喜。在白塔的第一年，他们只是学习诗歌和简单的药草知识，更多的时候他们被委派于塔内的各种杂务。不过孩子们时常被允许到白塔周遭的草原上玩耍并认识各种植物，要不就是跟随巫师到白鸥村购置物资或者解决乡民的各种问题。在这一年间间，阿泰尔与索菲安成为了好友——因为索菲安是阿泰尔在白塔认识的第一个孩子，也因为索菲安也是被白塔收留的孤儿。但有的时候，索菲安对大导师以及白塔表现出的不屑一顾让阿泰尔又惊又怒，他不明白为何索菲安甚至不是正式学徒就敢不把白塔放在眼里，而且明明阿尔莫林对待所有人都有如父亲一般关怀。在阿泰尔看来，索菲安从不在乎白塔收留的恩情，但在导师以及师兄们面前，他又表现得毕恭毕敬，毫无破绽。不过索菲安令阿泰尔感到不适的一面只是偶尔展露，因此两个孩子依旧满心欢愉地同对方相处。

第二年的学习开始时，阿泰尔本想请求大导师允许他和索菲安住在一个房间，但还没等他准备好同阿尔莫林说这事，他的新舍友便住了进来。

早春的清晨，阿塞夫背着一个小小的行囊来到白塔，导师将他带到阿泰尔的房间，并嘱咐阿泰尔带他熟悉环境。阿泰尔想起去年索菲安带他参观的情形，决心好好地向舍友做介绍。但参观过程中，阿塞夫要不就是一个劲地皱眉，要不就是询问阿泰尔他根本答不出来的关于法术的艰深问题，这使得阿泰尔心中愤懑又羞愧，自觉彷佛被当做一个白痴。因此那以后，即使是共处一室，阿泰尔也很少愿意主动同阿塞夫搭话。

再一年，阿泰尔与索菲安终于成为正式学徒，从那之后他们便被禁止走出白塔，要直到导师们都认为他们学到了足够的东西之后才会允许他们到白岛各处游历。

“我不希望我的学生施放无知的法术。”阿尔莫林说。

整整五年，学徒们向导师们学习各种知识：操控天候、辨别真名、背诵真名、治疗、诗歌、召唤以及变形等等。学习时而枯燥无聊，时而也有趣而富满变化，但阿泰尔进步的飞快，无论哪门功课，他总是遥遥领先的那个，从导师到师兄弟无不夸赞他的天赋，甚至有人提起当年大导师亲自去将他带来白塔这件事，说他是白塔最为天才的一个学生。这些赞扬使阿泰尔感到高兴，却从不令他松懈自己的锻炼和学习。白塔有着惊人的丰富藏书，据说有至少四十层都放满书籍，而阿泰尔自己时常研习那些导师要求之外的书籍，不仅法术，还有天文、地理、历史、音乐、工艺等等，只要是书籍记录的，阿泰尔均愿意学习。

但阿泰尔的突飞猛进也导致了索菲安的疏远，尽管阿泰尔曾真诚地表示可以帮助索菲安学习跟不上的功课，但索菲安却露出了不愉快的表情，并且慢慢开始减少两人的接触。当时的阿泰尔并不理解索菲安是出于羞耻和嫉妒才疏远他，待他明白过来时，两人早已没再过多来往，而阿泰尔也渐渐开始厌恶索菲安，尤其厌恶他对白塔的不屑和无礼。

在成为学徒第五年的一日，阿泰尔从书籍室走出，正巧路过一个小小的门廊，他听到索菲安在同一个师弟高谈阔论。

“……总之我是无法理解，拥有力量为何不去使用？这简直是一种浪费。要我说，什么大化平衡、什么一体制衡都是扯出来的，你见过大导师何时用过任何一个法术了吗？他不过畏惧自己的力量，还要求我们也把自己关在这里。”

阿泰尔听了不免生气，他忍不住走出去说道：“索菲安，你不要误导师弟，法术不可随意施用。”

索菲安转身看到来者是阿泰尔便说：“怎么？你也害怕施术吗？你不是我们白塔最为骄傲的学徒吗？为何大家都对巫艺畏畏缩缩，仿佛卡格耳的蛮人一般拒绝魔法？还是说你跟阿尔莫林一样只会空谈而什么都不会。”

阿泰尔强忍住心中的怒火说：“你怎么能如此污蔑大导师？”但他此刻不得不承认索菲安的想法实际上同自己相仿，他渴望使用强大的法术，但白塔禁止；他渴望追求更多的知识，但除了书籍会坦然告知他一切，塔内的导师均对高等变换和形意知识遮遮掩掩。大多数学徒愿意听从白塔的教导，但阿泰尔学的越多越感到疑惑和不满足，索菲安则怀疑和愤怒。

仿佛是看穿了阿泰尔的动摇，索菲安露出讥讽的笑容说：“若你有真本事，敢不敢同我比试？”

“不，我不接受你的挑战，白塔禁止用法术互相比试。”

“哈，我真当你有多不起，你也和那老头一样愚蠢。”

“我说了你不能如此污蔑大导师。”阿泰尔以锐利眼神愤怒地盯着索菲安，眼中有着火焰。

“那么就展现一下！阿尔莫林到底教出的是什么好东西？！”索菲安已经受够了长年累月待在白塔的日子，他看出阿泰尔有能力也有野心，看出他同样质疑白塔的规则，又十分痛恨阿泰尔伪善地维护白塔和阿尔莫林。他试图引诱得阿泰尔先动手，这样自己就会有理由开脱，同时他也想知道这个乖学生被他所敬爱的大导师惩罚时还会不会维护他。

阿泰尔果然怒不可遏地开始变形，他变成一只隼鹰，笔直飞向索菲安，后者连忙变成云雀飞出窗外，只留得刚刚旁观的师弟在窗前不知所措。

二人在空中不断变形并用法术和猛禽的爪与喙互相攻击，白塔旁一时间闪烁起各色法术光芒。阿泰尔想起初次与索菲安相遇时的情形，想起他那时惹人气恼的话，终究意识到他自己只是出于同为孤儿的孤独才同他做朋友，他从来就没喜欢过索菲安。即使两人都对白塔抱有怀疑，但阿泰尔绝不允许索菲安毫无根据地污蔑阿尔莫林，因为正是阿尔莫林救了他并给予他父亲一般的关怀，从他到白塔那天起，他就决心为大导师而行动。

混杂的感情和愤怒促使了阿泰尔想要狠狠击败索菲安的冲动，他最终变成一条白色的龙，口吐火焰向索菲安变成的兀鹫袭来，索菲安惊慌地四处逃窜，他不曾以为阿泰尔能够强大到变成这种传说中的伟大生物。兀鹫试图借着较小的身形优势来回躲避，但龙焰已经几次灼烧他的翅膀。阿泰尔以龙爪攀着传说中坚不可摧的白塔，对着索菲安疯狂地喷吐火焰，竟将白塔雪白的外壁也烧得焦黑。他逐渐感到更加愤怒和失控，开始预感自己即将无法控制龙的形体，一心只想用火焰烧毁一切。

阿尔莫林曾强调过长时间变形的危害：“一个形体变成了另一个，若长时间如此，就会被那个形体束缚，失去人的意识与智慧，完全变成另一种生物。”白塔的书籍也记载着海洋中的许多海豚曾是人的传说：他们变成海豚在浪沫中嬉戏，快乐得遗忘了自己曾是人类的事实，于是永远地成为海豚。

眼见火焰扫过塔身，白塔虽然焦黑但并没有受损，却有许多小窗被烧毁。阿塞夫就在其中一扇小窗前吃惊地看着风与火的巨兽在空中肆虐，他马上去联络塔内的导师，但还没等导师们赶来，他已经看到法术捆缚住龙的翅膀，它挣扎着坠向地面，几乎被烧焦半边翅膀的兀鹫也随之徐徐下落。龙与猛禽坠落之处显现出两个人形，索菲安被烧伤了整只左臂并痛苦地瘫倒在地，阿泰尔的全身都有骇人的灼伤，但他依旧像野兽一般挣扎着还未解开的束缚咒语。阿尔莫林持着巫杖站在两人面前，正是他制服了发狂的龙，并将索菲安也招来。

“愚蠢!变成龙而无法掌控只会将你自己活活烧死！”阿尔莫林语气中充满愤怒。

阿泰尔还未从混乱中清醒，阿尔莫林便施了沉睡咒让他昏睡过去，几位导师忙赶来将两个受伤的学生带走救治。大导师望着龙坠落时在草地上砸出的巨坑，怒气渐渐散去，却蹙眉，久久站立在那里沉思。

阿泰尔又做了一个漫长难熬的梦，他梦到自己在火中被灼烧，他呼唤水，但法术失效。他恐慌，意识到这片火是由自己点燃，整片草原因此被点燃，他十分内疚，大导师用责怪的眼神看着他。他辩解说：“我以为我可以掌控。”但阿尔莫林摇摇头，然后滔天洪水袭来，把火焰浇灭，草原变为海洋，把阿泰尔淹没。他再次回到熟悉的梦境，回到海水之中，感到苦涩又沉闷。

他苏醒时，身上的伤口已经几近治愈，这都得益于导师们高超的法术。他看到阿尔莫林坐在屋内，就像他们第一次见面时那样，耐心等待着他从梦里醒来。阿尔莫林望着年轻的学徒，阿泰尔从他眼中看不到任何东西，没有愤怒或是失落，也没有慈爱。但他明白自己使大导师失望。

“拉阿哈德，你过于骄傲了。”黑袍的大导师顿了顿又说：“我要惩罚你，你和索菲安都是。你们各自独自在在塔里研习真名，一年后我再放你们出塔游历。”

“导师……我以为我能掌控。”他将梦中的辩解说出。

“你以为？”阿尔莫林提高音调，他本不想发火，但此刻他难以遏制。“你以为学的够多了吗？你以为你什么都会了吗？你以为巫师的警告都是无关痛痒的小事吗？你知不知道有多少学生被的龙焰灼伤？若不是我及时赶来，你自己也会被烧得一干二净!”

阿泰尔未敢回话，他第一次看到阿尔莫林如此愤怒。大导师最终说：“我要你学会谦卑和沉默。”然后留阿泰尔一人在屋中呆坐。

不知过了多久，阿塞夫回到房间，当他看到阿泰尔时脸上露出了些许恐惧的神色。阿泰尔注意到阿塞夫的手臂上也有灼伤，想起阿尔莫林刚刚说火焰烧伤了许多学生。此时阿塞夫看他的眼神就仿佛在看一条恶龙，充满恐惧和厌恶。

“导师要求你今后都留在这个房间。”阿塞夫说。

“我知道。”阿泰尔冷冷地回答，扭过头去不想看阿塞夫的脸。

整整一年间，阿泰尔都安静地待在房间内研究真名，只有特殊的节庆之日他才被允许到大厅同师兄弟一起庆祝，但即使是这样，他也仅仅只是在角落里待着，试着避免多余的交流和关注。他没有遇见索菲安，只听闻他已经放弃巫师的修习，早早回到家中去了。

在浩瀚典籍和石墙之间的日子无比漫长而枯燥，阿泰尔不认为自己明白“沉默”的意义，只知道自己被逼得沉默。终于有一次，他试着开口请求阿塞夫替他从书库带本书来。阿塞夫没有多说话，也没有拒绝，只是应他请求替他拿来他想看的书，然后二人再度沉默。

阿泰尔的烧伤虽已早早恢复，却在身上留下了许多无法抹去的疤痕。


	3. Chapter 3

艾吉奥

被人称为“凯撒”的波吉亚年轻巫师踩踏着城市的废墟，露出满意的笑容，只因又彻底摧毁一个敌人。尽管对方隐藏得很好，最终还是被他找到并杀死，他心中充满成就感。凯撒的通名是“西泽尔”，但他以古代将军的名字为自己冠名，以显示他的功名同那位传说中的将军一般伟大。西泽尔是威岛领主的私生子，他野心勃勃又具有巫术天赋，于是父亲便将他培养成优秀的巫师随着波吉亚家族的军队四处征战，效果也确实卓越，甚至有传言说他们已经宣称波吉亚才是地海的王。

他穿着华贵的丝制银衣，仿佛散步一般穿过刚刚被毁灭的奥迪托雷宅邸，愉快地欣赏着敌人的尸体。但当他经过那栋倒塌的房屋时，他惊讶地发现那里面本应该存在的年轻人的尸体不翼而飞。他在焦臭的废墟中嗅到一丝狡猾的气味，随即感到怒不可遏。于是他唤来善于寻查的仆人，命他们去寻找那个消失的奥迪托雷。

沃尔佩本以为男孩会就此死去，因为艾吉奥伤的很重，一路上又昏迷不醒。他很想停下车来替他上药或者为他念几个咒，但他必须专心赶车以及躲开波吉亚手下寻查师的搜寻咒语，光这两件事情就已经搞得他精疲力尽。他不敢停留耽误任何一分钟，直到靠近黑弗诺大岛最西边的家乡碧原镇时他有机会才停下来去看艾吉奥的情况。

好在最终艾吉奥苏醒过来了。

艾吉奥在碧原镇醒过来后发现自己置身于一幢木屋内，他没有看到沃尔佩或者其他任何人。桌上留了面包和水，他艰难地爬起来吃完喝完之后又躺回去，思绪开始飘忽。每每想到家人，他还是不敢相信几天前的早晨他还在同父亲打招呼、同哥哥开玩笑，现实犹如梦境般虚幻。他半梦半醒地躺了一整天，直到夜晚，沃尔佩才出现。

他坐起来，还没等沃尔佩开口就问：“现在，你可以告诉我了吗？”艾吉奥的语调有些冰冷。

“你想知道什么？”

“一切。我不知道的，关于你，玫瑰，我爸，我哥，还有……波吉亚？到底是怎么回事？”

“我本以为奥迪托雷先生会告诉你，但目前看来，他似乎并不想把你牵扯进去，那么你还想知道吗？”

艾吉奥的声音有些颤抖，带着不知指向的怒意说：“我必须知道。”

沃尔佩凝重的表情自始至终就没变过，他说：“那我就告诉你。我们自称‘结手’，为了能够更加自由地、正确地并且以善的目的使用魔法而存在，几百年来我们一直反抗恶王以及行恶的巫师。你父亲和哥哥也是我们的一员，黑弗诺的奥迪托雷家本是当今结手最为重要的一个据点。至于现在……没了，波吉亚早就痛恨我们做出的反抗行动，他们一发现线索就来了。我们虽然接到了情报，但也没来得及转移。”

“……这么说，波吉亚是为了除掉奥迪托雷才攻击城市和无辜民众的吗？”

“还为了侵占黑弗诺，这城在他们眼里就是十足的肥羊，更何况……这里是地海中心，空王座也在这里。”沃尔佩刚说完，又补充道：“还有你的叔叔，他也是我们当中的一员。”

“叔叔？”在艾吉奥的印象中，自己似乎是有那么一个叔叔。

“没错，当时我说的去支援你父亲的人就是他，虽然他并没有巫力，但他是个好战士，也是北黑弗诺莫奇镇的领主。不过我去救你时并没有看到他，现在因为情报网断了，我联系不上他。”沃尔佩若有所思地说着。

“我去的时候没有看到他，也没看到妈妈、妹妹和弟弟，你知道他们的下落吗？或者……你看到尸体了吗？”说到“尸体”这词时，艾吉奥的声音抖了一下。

沃尔佩摇摇头说：“那天我找到你时你父亲和兄长已经遇害，只有你倒在废墟里，巫师可能以为你已经死了就没警惕，我这才得以把你救出。等我把你带出城之后，波吉亚家族的士兵很快就占领了黑弗诺。至于其他人……我都没有看到。”

艾吉奥痛苦地沉默了一阵，然后才意识到沃尔佩是冒着怎样的危险去救他，他突然感到内疚，自己本弱小无力，却愚蠢地以为能够对抗巫师。他在几乎无忧无虑的十七年时光里从未如此渴望过自己能变得更有用一些。他望着沃尔佩说：“先生，我能为你们做些什么吗？”

“做些什么？你想加入我们吗？”

“没错，或者说，我想复仇。如果你们对抗波吉亚，我便同你们一道。”他握紧双手。

“孩子，你不必如此。况且结手不是为了复仇才存在的，凭着这个理由我不能接受你。”沃尔佩把他的手搭在男孩的肩头。

“但至少我可以帮忙，而且目的都是消灭波吉亚不是吗？”

“只有你的才是，结手的目的是自由与和平。”沃尔佩平静地说，他看到艾吉奥的眼中满是仇恨和痛苦，他想安慰这孩子，但他无法支持他的仇恨。

艾吉奥听了这话感到十分受挫，他刚想张口说些什么便被沃尔佩打断：“但你的确可以帮忙。”他说：“你可以选择，如果你愿意，虽然我比不上你父亲，但我也算半个巫师，我可以教你你想学的。作为交换，你要替我做事。你要学吗？”

“我要学。”艾吉奥马上答复。“只要是我能帮上忙的，我一定会努力去做。”

沃尔佩露出一个微笑说：“你将会同你的父亲和兄长一样值得被尊敬。”然后他又叹了口气说：“你父亲和兄长保卫了黑弗诺，尽管最终还是失守，但许多无辜的人因为他们得以逃脱。可惜他们宝贵的真名再无人知晓。”

“我父亲叫乔瓦尼，我哥哥是费德里科。”艾吉奥以悲伤但坚定的声音说。

沃尔佩不可思议地看着艾吉奥，然后点点头说：“我会将这两个光荣的名字告诉他人的。”

在离开之前，沃尔佩告诉艾吉奥让他养好伤再教他。

沃尔佩在碧原镇的家并不大也不豪华，却以结实的木材建成，四周都施了用于隐蔽的咒语，狡猾得犹如狐狸窝。房屋也不在镇上，而是在偏僻的郊区。艾吉奥刚感到恢复了一些力气就趁着沃尔佩不在时溜了出去。他刚一出门便发现木屋不远处就是一片密林，这里安静而舒适，夏末已经不那么炎热，风穿过树叶并带来阵阵凉意。他敏锐地听到了拍打翅膀的声音，于是他望向空中，没过多久，那个期待中的身影就从林中飞出，他感到十分惊喜，没想到它真的来了。

尽管他的左臂还在剧烈疼痛，但艾吉奥依旧向着天空张开双手。隼鹰懂得他的意思，降落在他没受伤的另一只手臂上，锐利的鹰爪扣住他皮肉，弄得他有些疼。他试着抚摸它的羽毛，猛禽却张开翅膀表示抗拒。

“啊……好吧好吧。”他用语言安抚道，也不管它是否听得懂。“抱歉，今天没有吃的给你，下次我看看能不能给你弄点什么。”他说完抬起右手，隼鹰借着向上的惯性腾空飞起，然后再度隐入密林中去了。

他目送它离去，许久才发现林边远远站着一个女人正在观察着他，他也观察起那女人来。年轻美丽的妇女右脸颊上有一颗痣，她穿着简单的麻布衣物，却带着一条闪闪发光的白水晶项链。她大方而优雅地朝着艾吉奥走去，男孩一时间不知应当做何反应，于是站在原地等待。

女人走近后说：“我是阿蕾，沃尔佩先生托我来替你医治你的手臂和伤口。”她一开口，艾吉奥就认出这人是个女巫，于是他带她进门。

阿蕾表现得对沃尔佩的住处十分熟悉，她烧了一壶热水，又让艾吉奥坐下，从随身携带的篮子里抓出各类药草和法术道具。在开始之前她说：“啊……这是玫瑰的手艺。”之后艾吉奥才理解她说的是葆拉几日前替他左臂上的药。

“您认得玫瑰姐姐？”艾吉奥问。

“当然。”阿蕾淡淡地回答，然后准备为艾吉奥重新上药，但在她开始之前，她盯着艾吉奥的脸看了那么两秒钟，搞得他有些脸红。女巫抚摸了男孩的脸，并轻轻用食指触碰他的嘴唇，艾吉奥在略微害羞的同时感到一阵疼痛。

“嘴唇这里的伤口要留下伤疤了，可惜了这张漂亮的脸蛋。”阿蕾以平淡的语调说完便拿开了手，光留艾吉奥自己面颊发烫。不知女巫是否是在有意挑逗他，但他无法习惯这女人表面平淡冷漠，语言及行为却亲切热情的样子。

“玫瑰怎么样了？”阿蕾突然问。

“我上次见她时她很好，她说今年不是很忙碌。”

“那她应该不久之后就会赶过来了。我听说她之前在教你法术？”

艾吉奥点点头，然后左臂传来剧烈的疼痛，他不由得叫出声。

“抱歉，治疗过程会有点痛，我会跟你聊聊天让你转移注意。”

“谢谢，有这么美的女士跟我聊天，我觉得确实会好很多。”

“小嘴真甜，我算是知道玫瑰为何喜欢你了。”

艾吉奥笑笑，但阿蕾似乎捉弄他一般，又一阵剧烈疼痛传来让他笑容瞬间凝住。

“玫瑰姐姐是你的好朋友吗？”

“她是我的恋人。”

艾吉奥怔住，他听说过女巫不会结婚，她们通常会选择另一个女巫共度余生，这种关系称为“女巫婚盟”。但他从未想过她们的这种“盟约”会上升至如此亲密的关系。两个女人，以“恋人”相称。

“你看起来很吃惊的样子。”阿蕾微笑着说，她已经替艾吉奥处理完伤处，起身为自己倒了一杯灯心草茶，也顺便给艾吉奥拿来一杯。

“……是有一些。”

“你知道为什么吗？因为我们爱男人，爱女人，更爱彼此。不像你们男人，通常只爱自己。你知道为什么只有男人能成为巫师吗？”

艾吉奥摇头。

“因为他们独身，他们认为那样的力量是纯粹的……”她停顿了一下说：“或许我不应该跟你谈这么多，反正你总会明白的。”她突然间好像又失了聊天的兴趣。

比起玫瑰的亲切，艾吉奥觉得阿蕾似乎总是有着自己的想法并且随着自我自愿行动，让人捉摸不透。但奇怪的是，他也能感受到阿蕾对他的关爱。

“如果你没有去处的话，你可以到我那里去，我可以教你点别的东西。”她说。

直觉告诉艾吉奥阿蕾似乎是个危险的人物，于是他回答说：“我想就在这里帮助沃尔佩先生。”

“即使是这样我也可以教你，你会需要的，用于……对付你想对付的人。”阿蕾的言语明摆着是种诱惑，她露出一个神秘的微笑，伸出握成拳的双手举到艾吉奥面前，再张手掌开比出仿佛奉献的手势。她说：“玫瑰相信你是个好孩子，我也是。我就住在森林里，记得来找我。”

女巫离开后，艾吉奥兀自思索起那个手势和她话语中的意思。之后他试着活动了一下左臂，发现已经没那么疼痛了，阿蕾的药草和咒语十分可靠。

几日后，玫瑰果然赶来碧原镇与众人汇合，同时也带来波吉亚家族开始宣称统治黑弗诺的坏消息。

两个女巫在林中小屋会面，葆拉拥抱着恋人幸福地说：“泰奥多拉……今后我都要同你一起了。”

“是啊，这样比较好，不论如何我也不想与你分开了。”

“我们可以一起做很多事，我们会很开心的。”

真名为泰奥多拉的女人眼神中似乎闪耀着光，她看着空中的某处说：“没错……我们一起，有很多事情要做。我们得一起指引艾吉奥。”

葆拉望着她，投去疑问的眼神。

“前几日我见到他在同鹰在一起，你还记得吗？师傅曾说过，结手之女须指引能与鹰交谈的无名男子。”

“我记得，但我认为那只是个传说。”

“我从前也是这么想的，但当我看到艾吉奥的时候我就认为那是真的了。他像一簇火光，他会烧尽波吉亚的。”

葆拉点点头说：“我听你的，我亲爱的泰奥多拉。”

阿泰尔

又一个春季来临，阿泰尔冒着似乎永远也下不完的蒙蒙细雨在草地上赶路。大导师已解除对他的禁闭，要他到白岛最东部的瞭望点见习。

此刻阿泰尔的心情十分糟糕，不仅是因为不温不火的天气，还因为他的任务。别的学徒一般都会被派到村镇中驻守见习，还有巫师相随，只有他要独自一人去往荒芜的东部海峡，要独自望着空旷的海洋，他不晓得有何意义。更糟糕的是，阿尔莫林还对他的舌头施法，以防他再滥用魔法，所以此刻，他连驱赶这片令人厌恶的雨云也做不到，只能忍受着让浑身湿透。他唯一能用于防水的那块油布已经被他用去包裹行囊里的两大本法术典籍，至起码，他不愿淋湿宝贵的典籍。

白岛是一个封闭的岛屿。几百年之前一群巫师带领着受难的人民由内极海往南逃跑，为了躲避因失去王治而陷入混乱与战火的赫族群岛。在南陲以南，他们发现了无人居住也无人曾知晓的岛屿，于是他们在此建起白塔，教导孩童，用巫术保护起岛屿，从那之后陆续有人逃到岛上，但却再也没人离开这里。曾经在地图上本就没有这个岛屿，在白岛居民定居与此之后，巫师们又想方设法将此处存在也抹去，虽然几百年间偶然有人误登白岛，但实际上内极海以内已经无人再知晓白岛了，关于这里，世间没有地图、没有方向、也没有传说。

东部海岸有个绵延好几公里的悬崖，山体在创世之初岛屿被兮果乙抬起时就坍塌了，露出白岛独有的白色泥土，在其最突出的一块悬崖上建有一栋石屋，那里是用来观察东部海岸是否有入侵者的一处瞭望台，也是阿泰尔的目的地。但白岛鲜为外人所人知，入侵者更是几百年前的事情，瞭望点不知已经有多少年无人看守了。

等年轻的学徒终于到达石屋时发现这里破烂不堪，似乎已经很久没有人来过，但好在能多多少少抵挡东面持续不断的海风以及绵绵不绝的小雨。此时阿泰尔依旧感到不快，阿尔莫林虽然放了他，对他的惩罚却似乎还在持续。但他也只得默默忍受，因为他已宣誓效忠于阿尔莫林。

正当他坐下来打算休息一下，烧个火暖暖身子时，有人敲响了石屋的小木门，突兀的敲门声在无人的悬崖上听起来有些瘆人。阿泰尔皱了皱眉，起身去开门。来者并不是什么妖魔鬼怪，而是一位老妇人。

“巫师大人……”老妇人似乎错把阿泰尔当作巫师。虽然等他再次回到白塔，大导师就可以授予他巫杖了。她说：“感谢您愿意到这里来，这是我与我丈夫的一点礼物，实在寒酸……望您见谅。我与我丈夫就住在附近，如果您有任何需要尽管向我们开口好了。”她从破旧的竹篮里拿出一个布包，里面是一小块山羊奶酪、几块面包和一包鱼干。

阿泰尔十分惊讶，他无法理解为何如今会有人住在这荒芜的地方。他说：“谢谢，但我不能收下。”他看出老妇人并不富裕，因此不忍心收下，而且因为阿尔莫林的禁止，他们也无法期待他能用法术替他们做些什么。

“请你收下吧，您的到来对我们来说已是荣幸，我们不会给您添麻烦的。”

阿泰尔内心十分过意不去，因为他才二十岁，甚至还不是一名真正的巫师，但年长他几十岁的老妇人却如此毕恭毕敬，让他有些不自在。或许是因为家境同样贫寒，阿泰尔同情这妇人。

“夫人，请原谅我，出于一些原因我现在无法施咒，也无法照顾你们。我并不是一名巫师，只是一个学徒而已。我的老师派我驻守在这里，但我想我现在派不上什么用场，所以我不能接受您的恩惠。”

老妇人无法说动他，最后只得梓梓离开，并回家告诉她的丈夫说新来的巫师并不友善。

阿泰尔再度回到石屋内，听着海风穿过石缝吹出诡异的调子，他心想他应当修整一下这破屋子。毕竟除了研读那两本术典和望着海面发呆他也无事可做。

过了几日，持续了好几天的雨终于停歇。当阿泰尔试图找路绕下悬崖去寻找能修补房屋的石料时，一个老人远远朝他走来，阿泰尔猜想他就是老妇人的丈夫，于是上前问路。老人并不像他的妻子一样带着尊敬或是热情，但依旧好心地为他指路。几天之后，阿泰尔又在海边遇见老人。老人正在海中撒网，大概是准备捕捞春季的海鱼。望着老人的背影，阿泰尔不由得想起早年教自己捕鱼的父亲。

他没顾及弄湿衣裤和鞋，走进海水中询问老人是否需要帮助，老人冷冷地回绝了他。阿泰尔心中有一丝不快，但他最终安静地离开了海岸，他明白无法施法的他来到这里只会打扰这对老夫妇的生活。于是那天之后，他很少主动去叨扰两位老人，对方也没有主动与他来往。

整个春季和夏季，阿泰尔都在忙于修整石屋和看书，偶尔会长途跋涉到西边的村子用大导师给他的象牙币购置一些生活用品。修整工作漫长又艰辛，他得到海边寻找适合的石料，又因为白崖周遭没有树林，木材都得收集海上飘来的浮木，所有材料也均由他自己加工，工具则全向那对夫妻借用，还回去时他往往会带上自己捕的鱼作为感谢。虽然没有法术帮助修缮工作时常让他感到气恼，但好在他研究过这门手艺，有时也能从中获得乐趣。如果遇上雨天，他就只得待在屋内研习典籍，由于这整个夏天雨水过于充沛，他无法修补房屋的时间也几乎占了一半以上，这使得他有些担心，如果入冬之前还不能修好的话他就得挨冻了。

夏末的一个夜晚，阿泰尔因为炎热而难以入睡，平日的浪潮声今天听起来格外的吵闹。辗转之后，他从床上起来，点燃油灯准备看会儿书，但心却无论如何也静不下来，他总是隐约地感到不安。于是他走出门去，站在悬崖边眺望着漆黑的海面，一切都看起来十分平静，今夜的星星清晰无比地挂在夜空中，每一颗他都认得。

阿泰尔寻找到海边的小路，由于无法点燃法术光也忘记带灯，他花了一些时间才磕磕绊绊地走到海滩上。他看到海水已经在海滩上退去好几百米，还留下一地鱼虾。他疑惑地自言自语道：“这不是正确的退潮时间……”

他赤脚走进海水，仔细聆听着浪花拍打在海岸上的声音，然后他走进海水，直至半个身子都泡在咸水中。

海滩上几乎没有海风，除了海浪声，一切都是如此寂静。

海水腥味使他想小时候父亲时常带他到海边教他如何捕鱼，他向来都对海水感到熟悉和亲切。他又想起他从小到大常做的那个梦，想起梦里有人在海中呼唤他的真名，他却怎么也想不起来是谁替他取的真名，也想不起来父亲消失之前最后一次出海时是怎样的情形。对于阿泰尔来说，关于海洋的一切都无比熟悉但又扑朔迷离。

他依旧认真地聆听着，直到海平面上方天空开始微亮，再过几个钟头天就要亮了。他内心始终感到不安，却又不知道这不安源于何处，他只知道答案应当在海浪中，因为海浪在一遍又一遍地诉说着不安二字。又过了许久，东方的天空明显变亮，他突然惊恐地从海水中站起，朝岸上跑去，跌跌撞撞地沿着小路爬上悬崖。

天空越来越亮，因为太阳即将升起，但诡异的是星星在阿泰尔没注意的时候已经消失不见，最后太阳也没有升起，取而代之的是漆黑厚重的云层。

他一路奔跑至那对老夫妇家门口，焦急地敲开门。老人一脸不悦地打开门，但阿泰尔此刻没在意那么多，他说：“先生，海啸要来了，请你们快速撤离这里吧。”

“海啸？”老人的眼中似乎充满不信任。“我在这里住了几十年了，从来没有见过那种东西，你怎么知道有海啸？”

阿泰尔此时十分气恼，他以巫力从海浪中听到灾难的来临，但他如何同老人解释？他现在恨不得当初就骗他们自己就是巫师，那样的话也许会有一些说服力。可实际上两位老人早就观察到他从不使用法术这一事实，即使说谎也无济于事。

他换了稍显强硬的语气压着火气说：“先生，我是白塔的学徒，我不会用这种事情开玩笑。即使您自己不信，也请帮帮我，到西边的村镇通知村民撤离，如果我戏耍了您，那到时候再责怪我也不迟。但现在，你们一定要离开这里。”

老人摇摇头说：“孩子，我并非不信任你，但我不害怕海啸，我也不会放弃我生活了几十年的家，它要我的性命夺走就夺走吧。只是要去，就让我家老婆子去好了，你说的没错，总得有人报信。”

阿泰尔没再打算劝说这个顽固老人，他点点头说：“我回石屋那里去看看是否有什么办法。”但他心中感到无比忐忑，知道这次海啸非同小可，老人即使是赶到了镇上，在那里也可能逃脱不掉，但至少得有人去通知。他自己并没想着要逃离，却是下了个巨大的赌注。赶去悬崖的路上时天空开始下起暴雨，同海水一样咸的雨水将他灌得湿透。狂风骤雨仿佛连接天地的海洋一般。他登上悬崖时已经能清晰地听到大海传来狂怒的声音。

“完蛋了……”他突然在心中后悔着自己为何不逃跑，或许那样至少还能多活一阵子。但他却同时开始在暴风雨中念诵咒语。刚开始时被阿尔莫林限制了的舌头根本不听他使唤，真言总在脱口而出的一瞬打滑变成错误的音调，但他持续地、一遍又一遍尝试着，在天与海之间、在咸苦的雨里，他感到自己的力量在变化。实际上只要离开阿泰尔身边几步远就会因为暴雨而无法听清他的声音，但他并不是在对人说话，而是试图用真言控制住即将爆发的海，他同时也在逐渐挣扎脱离开阿尔莫林对他的封禁。

学徒本不应该懂得针对一片海洋这样的深宏咒语，但阿泰尔五年间在白塔所学到的远远不是其他学徒能比的，他比别人更好问，也比别人看的书多。本来就没有人会去研习那些晦涩难懂的典籍，就算看了也没有几个人能像阿泰尔一样能读懂并使用，因此白塔内也无“禁书”这种说法。虽然他甚至没读完白塔四分之一的藏书，但他研习过的术典中恰好有这样的咒语，于是阿泰尔留下了，以自己的性命作为赌注，赌他能够驯服海啸。

不知念了多少遍，阿泰尔已经感到精疲力竭，他看到山一样的巨浪从天边袭来。但他最终大声而完整地念出咒语，他伏在地上，用太古真言持续对海说话，对大地说话，他安抚着愤怒的海洋，一遍又一遍，几乎用尽全力。

终于，巨浪在未到达海岸时就开始慢慢萎缩，等它拍打在最为突出的那块白色悬崖上时已经连石屋都够不到了。大浪还在持续，但已失去威胁，阿泰尔感到海洋已经不再愤怒，于是他瘫倒在地上，任由雨水浇灌，却面露微笑。

他知道他可以做到。

不远处，试图赶来看看能不能帮上什么忙的老人目瞪口呆地站在那里，他已目睹了一切，这才觉得自己一直以来对这个强大的巫师有多失礼。尽管他宣称自己只是学徒，但在老人眼中，他已经比肩白塔大导师。


	4. Chapter 4

艾吉奥

在碧原镇待了两个月后，艾吉奥惊喜地从沃尔佩那里听到北黑佛诺传来的消息：他的叔叔已经带着他母亲、弟弟和妹妹安顿在他领土上。并且结手的情报网正在缓慢恢复，这条消息的到达便是最好的佐证。

“你想要去找你的家人吗？我可以替你安排一下。”沃尔佩问艾吉奥。

艾吉奥思索片刻说：“不，我还没能学到什么呢，我想留下来。既然他们相安无事，那我也没有离开的必要。我可以写封信给他们吗？”沃尔佩答应了艾吉奥的请求，替他找人将一封长长的书信带去了北黑佛诺。艾吉奥自己则留下来认真跟随沃尔佩学习法术。

沃尔佩的名字在赫语中有“狡猾的狐狸”之意，常有人称他为狡狐，艾吉奥猜测这是源于他所擅长的隐匿法术。这所谓的“半个巫师”行事足够诡异也足够狡猾，总是把他的敌人耍得摸不着头脑，等对方反应过来后又气急败坏。

但他的“事业”说白了便是偷盗，这让艾吉奥在一开始有些不能接受。沃尔佩教他隐匿踪迹的法术，也教他如何偷盗，还要他同他手下的一众小贼一起“工作”。艾吉奥心中感到抗拒，却又因为答应过要帮狡狐做事，便如此忍耐下去。

但后来他逐渐理解了沃尔佩的做法。以狡狐手下盗贼们的目标总是那些支持波吉亚统治的贵族或富裕商贾，偷来的钱财若少则用于维持生计，若多则以高价向农民或者工匠购买生活用品，以弥补普通民众因被剥削而造成的损失。沃尔佩收留的年轻盗贼们往往曾是一方恶匪或者无家可归又作恶多端的顽劣孩童，他以他的方式驯服他们并教育他们，使他们发挥自己的长处。

尽管艾吉奥不认为以犯罪反对恶是完全正确的做法，也不能完全认同沃尔佩的想法，但他尊敬他，也愿意帮助他，不仅仅是因为他曾救过他一命，还因为他认为沃尔佩的为人。

两年之后，沃尔佩决定要回到黑佛诺继续发展，他询问艾吉奥想不想同他一起去，艾吉奥几乎想都没想就答应了。离开之前，他到森林中拜访了两位女巫，她们没有因为艾吉奥两年来鲜少造访而怪罪，反而同往次一样热情相迎。

“跟狡狐学得如何？”葆拉问。

“沃尔佩先生擅长藏匿的法术，他已经把能教我的差不多都教完了。但我太笨，学起来很慢。”尽管沃尔佩否认了艾吉奥复仇的想法，但他依旧将愿望埋藏心底，只是他知道自己敌不过那波吉亚巫师，便一心寻求变得更强。

“这不是你的错，艾吉奥，因为你的力量并不完整。”泰奥多拉给艾吉奥递上一杯她们自己酿造的淡啤酒。

“我不知道怎样才能完整……”

“我和玫瑰的意见是……你得去找到你的真名，然后你才能真正控制你的力量。”

“如果没人能给予我，我便要自己去寻找吗？”

泰奥多拉点点头说：“我可以给你一个方向，你可以尝试一下。往南去，到智者之岛去，还有就是……白塔。”

艾吉奥对泰奥多拉的话语感到迷惑，他问：“智者岛是指柔克对吗？白塔则是黑佛诺的白色剑塔？”

两个女巫同时摇摇头，葆拉说道：“看起来是这样的，但我们并不十分清楚，这一切都得你自己去探索，这是你寻找使你自己完整的旅程。这是一个对你的‘启示’。”

艾吉奥皱眉，这倒像是巫师说的话，玄乎又奇特，但使他摸不着头脑。

最后，泰奥多拉再度比划出那个展开掌心的手势，她说：“你会需要的。”

艾吉奥询问其中的意义，泰奥多拉只告诉他这是“结手之女”的象征，言语之间似乎还表明了沃尔佩与她们之间的某种差别。他记下了两个女巫说的种种，但他并不能完全理解和相信她们说的话。不过艾吉奥心想自己反正也要动身去黑佛诺，如果找不到答案，那就再去柔克岛，即使不是去听从女巫的建议寻找真名，他也曾计划到那传说中有座巫师学院的柔克去看看，去寻求智慧与力量。

几日后，艾吉奥跟随沃尔佩启程去黑佛诺。西泽尔占领下那里之后便如恶龙一样盘踞在城中，如今他似乎已经要脱离威岛的领主父亲而称霸一方。尽管两年间西泽尔都在断断续续地寻找着“逃走的奥迪托雷”，但沃尔佩相信如今在他的教导下，只要不是刻意面对，艾吉奥都是可以隐藏好自己的。两年间这个已经成长为男人的孩子早就是他得力的左右手了。

黑佛诺的港口表面上依旧热闹而繁华，但只要仔细观察就会看到其繁荣的外表下暗藏的腐烂与压抑。当艾吉奥按照沃尔佩的要求到集市上采购物资时，他发现几乎所有的商品质量都差强人意，那些好的商品早就被波吉亚的士兵以极低价买去或者强行“征用”。街道上肮脏不堪又挤满了乞丐，行走于此是一件困难的事情。艾吉奥曾经熟悉的一些商店也不知何时已经不再开业。有一阵子，他甚至想把那个叫卖洛拔纳瑞丝绸的商贩痛扁一顿，不仅因为他聒噪的叫卖声惹人心烦，还因为他摊子上的料子根本是邻岛飞克威产的低劣仿制品。短短两年时间，他的家乡就变得如此残破腐败，且道路上被曾西泽尔烧过的痕迹至今仍能看出，一留意到这些，艾吉奥就无比心痛。

他小心翼翼地穿过无数个衣衫褴褛的乞丐朝着背离海港的方向走，准备到别的市场上看看。就在此时，他看到一个年纪同他相仿的青年正在一个皮革料子摊边上没有表情地打量着他，察觉艾吉奥的视线之后青年又转头同摊主讨价还价起来。说是讨价还价，但也只是艾吉奥的猜测，因为青年的说话声音并不大，在整个吵闹的市场上被淹没得一干二净。艾吉奥因为那个似乎并不友善的眼神而感到一丝不愉快，他上下打量了一下对方，看到青年腰间悬挂的雕刻了精致花纹的银柄短刀，小小的坏主意出现在他心头。

于是那个青年在离开鱼摊时发现自己的短刀和钱包整个都不见了，但小偷似乎还“好心”地给他在衣兜留了几块金币。

“这位小先生，您钱不够啦？”

“不……够是够，就是被偷了一些。”

“什么？！有小偷？！哎呀，这年头都不太平啊，您得多注意呀。”摊贩的语调有些怪异，似是在嘲笑青年的不谙世事。

青年摇头笑笑说：“不碍事，我一会儿再来。”说罢转身不紧不慢地走进了躁动的人海之中。

艾吉奥在外头转悠了一整天，终于买齐沃尔佩需要的物品。于是他慢悠悠地在夜晚的街道上晃荡着。当路过一个街口时，他突然想起什么似的朝着同据点反方向的道路走去。

没多久，他就来到了曾经的奥迪托雷宅邸前，出乎他意料的是，那里已经重新建起一栋房屋，新房屋远不及当初奥迪托雷宅邸的豪华，似乎只是住了普通的人家。温暖的烛光透过木格窗照到漆黑的街上，孩子的哭泣声和母亲的安抚言语传来，屋内的母亲吟唱起歌谣哄着孩子，熟悉的曲调让艾吉奥突然鼻子发酸。

这城市不论如何腐烂，生命都在持续，即使名为波吉亚的毒瘤攀附于此，“生活”依旧存在于荣耀的黑佛诺。他的心中突然升起一个念头，那就是几乎无人会怀念曾经抵御恶行的无名巫师和他的儿子，因为人们的生活与他们无关，与逝去的传说无关，与艾吉奥的悲痛和仇恨无关。

艾吉奥心中的一个信念动摇且迷茫了片刻。

他对自己说：“你看，虽然生活得差了一些，但他们依旧生活在这里啊。我呢？我的生活在哪里？我又在哪里？命运如此不公，为何是我失去？为何我无法完整？”

但讽刺地是，还没来得及等他控制不住自己情绪的时候，一记重击就从后面砸在了他的脑袋上，强行终止了他的思考。

艾吉奥醒来时脑袋还在痛，同时感到整个世界都在摇晃，让他以为自己被砸坏了脑袋。等他清醒一些时，他发现自己双手双脚都被捆绑着，同其他几十个同样被绑缚的人一起被关在一个屋子里。至于为什么这个房间总在上下摇晃，他从依稀可以听到的海浪声判断出自己是在一艘船上。

“该死……这是个贩卖奴隶的船只。”艾吉奥心中懊悔，如果不是那时候陷入思考放松了警惕，怎么可能会被这么轻易被绑走。现在已经过去多久了？他们离开黑佛诺了吗？

船舱中又闷又热，大多数被绑架的奴隶都低头一言不发，有的似乎还没清醒过来，有的周身都有被打过的痕迹，恐怕是想逃跑或者反抗时留下的。所有的奴隶都是男性，有比艾吉奥还小的男孩，也有看起来三四十岁的成年男人，但所有人都一律安静地待在这里，无人反抗也无人哭号。艾吉奥不知道这艘船会去往哪里，他只祈祷船还没离黑佛诺太远，因为他从未出过海，既不擅长游泳也不喜欢海水。

只要使用法术，解开捆绑他的粗麻绳这种事情还算轻松，但艾吉奥观察到船舱门口站了两个壮实的男人，其中一个腰间还挂着他那把漂亮的短刀，这让艾吉奥有种自己糟了报应的感觉。他在心中盘算着，即使凭借他所会的法术撂倒这两个男人，船上不知还有多少敌人，最要命的是如果船已驶出黑佛诺大港，他在茫茫大海上也无法逃脱。

唯一让他感到欣慰的是，他感到他的隼鹰还在附近，这只大鸟已经跟了他两年，尽管它从未表现出被驯服的姿态，但它似乎一直跟随着艾吉奥。

他在心中默默计划着，没有立马就着手于用咒语解开绳索，而是像其他人一样安静地躺在地上，感到又饿又渴。船舱中一只有片死寂。

不知过了多久，本就黑暗无窗的船舱中变得更加暗沉起来，门口的守卫已经换了两轮，艾吉奥听到他们在小声讨论今天的晚饭如何不尽人意，便断定现在已经是夜晚。再过了几个难熬钟头之后，两个守卫终于沉沉睡去，仅余一盏散发微弱光芒的油灯在黑暗中跳动着。

看来他们并不担心奴隶会从这茫茫大海上逃脱。艾吉奥如此想着，开始行动起来。在不通风的船舱里不吃不喝呆了好几个钟头，他难受地不行，再不活动一下他都快要吐了。

艾吉奥用法术解开自己的绳索，再借着两年来磨练出来的技巧悄无声息地接近身边睡着的奴隶，在黑暗中将捆绑所有人的麻绳都解开。

期间，当他来到一个男孩面前时，发现那孩子并没有睡着，而是警惕地睁大眼睛看着他。艾吉奥冲他笑笑悄声说：“不要害怕，我现在就替你解开。”于是男孩放松了警惕，配合地将被捆绑的双手凑到他面前。

男孩身旁一个独眼的男人突然被说话声惊醒，但他睁开眼睛时却发现自己的四肢已经自由，看到艾吉奥在替男孩解绑，他也未敢发出任何声响，只是害怕地蜷缩在原地。

这艘奴隶船的船长在上层的船舱中睡得正香，指挥划船的击鼓声轻柔又催人困倦，因此他早早就进入梦乡，做着把这批“货物”买到偶岛发财的好梦。

但午夜的一阵巨响惊醒了他，外面传来吵闹的声音，留着一脸络腮胡的船长迅速从床上爬起来。奴隶在途中挣脱捆绑捣乱反抗不是少见的事情，做这生意多年的船长晓得在船上不吃不喝的奴隶没什么折腾的力气，他的船员只要两三下就能制服那些作乱的人，再不然，只要杀掉一两个带头的，剩下的也会因为恐惧而安静下来。于是他不慌不忙地想去取自己的弯刀，但却来回都找不到。

等他疑惑地走出舱门时，一把匕首抵到了他的喉咙上，持着匕首的艾吉奥笑着对他说：“抱歉，劫船了。”船长这才惊恐地发现几乎所有的奴隶都逃脱了，船上乱做一团，而他的手下正在被一个个击倒并狼狈地陷入围殴当中。

在吵醒所有人并引发混乱之前艾吉奥就已经溜进每一个船舱偷走了敌人的武器，因为就算几十个奴隶加起来，艾吉奥也不敢保证他们就能顺利制服所有船员。

他很高兴能在混战中找到拿走自己匕首的那个人，他趁乱将那人打晕，满心欢喜地取走了那把漂亮的小刀。

在抓到船长之前局势还不容他放松，奴隶们缺乏战斗的经验和能力，又因一整天不吃不喝而显得有些萎靡不振。于是他试着吹响口哨，没过多久一只猎鹰就划过夜空，像流星一般冲击到船上，它精确地击中一个船员的眼睛，然后又迅猛地转向另一个，战局才因此有所转变。

等艾吉奥溜到船长房间门口将他劫持之后，船员们很快完全地溃败了。最后收场时，三个船员被丢进大海，两个被当场打死，而奴隶们除了几个人受伤较重之外并无阵亡。

太阳从海面上升起来，奴隶们欢呼着庆祝恢复自由的喜悦。他们把船长及他的手下全部五花大绑，愤怒地准备把他们所有人都丢进海里。

这时艾吉奥突然站出来说：“各位，各位请冷静一下，我想我们至少得把掌舵的留下吧？还有划船的船员，我想他们也是无辜的，留下他们，至少我们还能找到方向驶回黑弗诺。”

这时一个青年人说：“我也可以掌舵。”

另一个人以弓忒口音说：“我不是黑弗诺人。”

一个壮实的男子则质问艾吉奥说：“你是谁？凭什么指挥我们？”

艾吉奥早料到这境地，他并没有指望也不想掌控剩下的奴隶，只期望能够说服众人冷静地解决问题。

这时候那个男孩站出来说：“是他解开了我们的绳索。”

独眼的男人也以较小的声音说：“没错……是他放了我们，我亲眼看见。”

“我看到这小子撂倒了好几个船员，船长也是他解决的，他身手很好。”说话的一个身上带着可怖的疤痕的男人

人群顿时议论纷纷，争吵着讨论着。艾吉奥观望着每一个人，他们的确需要一个领头人以确保船能正常并安全地回到岸上。

幸而带着疤痕的男人再次以洪亮的声音开口说：“既然我们都自由了，我们就可以回家了，但这段航程我们显然还需要一个新的船长，我推荐这个年轻人，因为他勇敢而有见识，又救了我们大家。”说完他将粗糙的手掌放在艾吉奥肩头问：“你叫什么名字。”

艾吉奥对他报以感激的笑容说：“艾吉奥，黑弗诺奥迪托雷家的艾吉奥。”

人群再次喧闹并且争执起来，但显然大多数人都逐渐意识到能够劫下船有这青年的极大功劳。

艾吉奥望着刚才质疑他的男子开口说：“我并不指挥你们，我刚才只是想对船长和他手下们的处置提出建议。”

然后他又看向那个弓忒口音的人说：“我希望我们都能够平安回家，所以我们首先要知道我们在哪里，然后再尝试回到岸上，回到各自的家乡。”

他对着那个声称会掌舵的年轻人说：“我们还需要可靠的水手，辨别航线，操作船舵，没有航海经验的人也至少可以到下面划船去。”

最后，他对众人说：“至于我，我可以提供一点……法术帮助。”

“你是天候师！？”

“他是巫师！”

“是力之子。”

“难怪我看到他召唤猎鹰！”

人群中猛然爆发出惊呼，甚至有人吹了几声欢呼般的口哨。除了少数沉默的人之外，其他人均表示愿意听从艾吉奥的指挥和安排，于是他们很快就把他推上了“船长”之位。

艾吉奥微笑，虽然他还未来得及解释自己并不是真正的巫师，甚至对航海一点都不懂，但他的确需要以此获得众人的信任，如果能就此将所有人都团结起来，接下来便会容易很多。如果是在几十年前，一个人声称自己是巫师可能会遭受普通人的攻击，但好在，因为柔克岛对巫艺的纠正，近几年来人们对巫师群体的恐惧与厌恶逐渐转为尊敬与崇拜，他这才得以说服众人。

在艾吉奥的指挥下，整艘船开始运作起来。他们从大副嘴里得知船现在在飞克威海湾，正准备驶向偶岛。重获自由的人们依旧愤怒不已，把船长和他亲近的手下均丢进了海中，剩下的则被带到下层划船。艾吉奥把几个受伤较为严重的同伴找来，以葆拉教给他的简单治愈术替他们处理伤口，众人对“小巫师”无比感激。

正当艾吉奥在甲板上准备开始同众人商讨具体航线时，一艘船悄然靠近了他们，待众人发现事情不对的时候，对方已经抛来钩爪，十几个全副武装的青壮年顺着滑索落到甲板上，片刻就包围了甲板上几乎是手无寸铁的众人。

艾吉奥紧握挂在腰间的匕首，他完全未预料到会有海盗袭击他们的船只，最诡异的是在船只接近他们之前，视野如此开阔的海面上竟然没有任何人发现这艘海盗船的接近。

一个左半边脸上带着刀疤的光头男人站在对面船上，他光亮的靴子踩着甲板边缘，右手扶着镶嵌了一颗红宝石的大刀，艾吉奥一看就知道这人是海盗船的船长。

那船长大声招呼：“马基亚维利！把他们全部捆起来！”然后一个表情淡然的年轻人从船长身后走出来，没几下就用结实的捆缚咒将艾吉奥在内的人全都绑住了。

艾吉奥本来正搜肠刮肚地想着能用的咒语，但看到那熟悉年轻的巫师走出来时他就愣住了，因为那被称作“马基亚维利”的青年就是他那天在港口偷的人，是那把漂亮匕首本来的主人。艾吉奥此刻实在心虚，虽然双手已经被捆住，他却无比想把自己腰间闪亮亮的银柄匕首丢到海里。

“这是什么报应……”他心想。

奴隶船上的众人本期盼他们的巫师大显神威，但艾吉奥尝试了几次之后发现自己根本解不开马基亚维利的捆缚咒，更不用说像众人想象中那样以华丽的法术击败这群海上恶徒。

光头的海盗船长对着这群在他们面前几乎没有胜算的人说：“你们的船长在哪里？出来投降吧，这样的话我会考虑不把你们丢到海里喂鱼的。”

众人看向艾吉奥。

他简直想把一个钟头带头发号施令的自己打晕。但现在，他双手双脚均被捆住，他只好大声说：“是我，我就是船长，我们投降，船上的财产随您拿去，请你放我们一条生路吧！”

海盗船长以奇异的眼神看向他，显然没料到船上的人这么快就投降，更没料到他们的船长是如此年轻的一个人。他命令到：“把你们所有值钱的东西都交出来。”然后又对手下说：“把这个可爱的小船长绑好丢进海里。”

艾吉奥心生一丝绝望，他说：“等等！你不是说只要交代就可以放过我们吗？”

光头船长大笑说：“我说放过其他人，但没说要放过船长！”

艾吉奥苦笑：“您刚才没讲清楚……我其实并不是真正的船长，船长刚刚已经被我们丢下海了，这只是一艘逃脱掌控的奴隶船，我们只想回家，相信我，我不会做什么的。”他佯装屈从，却随时准备着呼唤盘旋在附近的隼鹰。

船长看到艾吉奥极力解释想要求他放过他的样子，不由得感到愉快：“哦！我不管你们是什么情况，但对船长不能留情，这是我的原则。”

这时马基亚维利却开口了，他说：“船长，这个人会使用法术，把他留下来吧，他会有用的。”

海盗船长眼前一亮，但他说：“你已经够优秀了，我们需要养两个巫师吗？”

马基亚维利走到他身边耳语了几句，于是船长说：“那你就把他带过来吧。”

这使得艾吉奥松了一口气。因为就算他的隼鹰能够帮助他，他又怎么逃离海上？单单面前的巫师他都打不过。只要他们觉得他还有用，他就可以再想办法。

奴隶船马上被海盗们接管，两艘船同时在海上抛锚，并迅速在两边架起木板，马基亚维利走到艾吉奥身边，他挑眉看了了艾吉奥，又看了看他腰间挂的匕首说：“挺眼熟的啊。”

艾吉奥干咳了几下，没说话。

但马基亚维利没拿回自己的东西，只是解开了艾吉奥脚上的束缚，让他跟着他回到海盗船上。

艾吉奥不懂这人是何用意，反正只要他们不要把他丢到水里就好。他回头望了望刚刚解放又被捆绑的奴隶们，他们都以同情目光看着艾吉奥，但都沉默地看着艾吉奥被带走。他救了他们，但他们几乎是将他出卖，这使得艾吉奥心底一阵凄凉，但每个人都想活下去，他努力说服着自己。他看到少数人眼中含有愧疚，包括那个男孩，艾吉奥最终冲男孩笑笑说：“希望你们能安全到家。”

海盗们搜掠整艘船之后并没有太大收获，毕竟这艘船最为值钱的“货物”就是这批奴隶，但海盗船长对贩卖奴隶没有任何兴趣，他朝着奴隶船嫌弃地吐了口吐沫说：“滚吧，穷鬼们。”海盗船随后起锚，很快就离开了奴隶船，载着艾吉奥再度朝着更加远离家乡的方向行驶去了。

艾吉奥看着茫茫大海叹了口气，沃尔佩不知是否还在等他，他甚至还没来得及抽时间去北黑弗诺探望家人。这是他从小到大第一次出海，却全然出于意外，这使得他突然有些想家。


	5. Chapter 5

阿泰尔

刚一入秋，阿尔莫林的身影就出现在了白崖上。阿泰尔的事迹早就传到了白塔，他也正是为此事来寻他。他抵达石屋时他的学徒并不在那里，空荡荡的房间里只有一盏没点着的灯和两本厚重的典籍。

大导师在草地上漫步，远远看到一处平缓坡地上有零星几只白色的山羊，两个人影跟随在旁。当他渐渐走近，阿泰尔和老人都看到了黑袍的大导师。阿尔莫林走到两人面前，阿泰尔单膝下跪向他行礼，老人见状也慌忙效仿。

阿尔莫林急忙阻止了老人说：“拉阿哈德是我的学生所以才行礼，但您不必如此。”说罢他也拉阿泰尔站起来。

“孩子，这里发生地事我已经知道了，你做得很好，但我仍然有别的话要对你说。”阿尔莫林说完，看向了老人。

老人识趣地赶着几只山羊离开了。

“大导师，我很抱歉……我私自解除了封禁。”阿泰尔先开口说。

但阿尔莫林似乎并不在乎这事，他说：“你知道吗？我从来没遇见过像你这样有天赋的学生，你已经足够优秀了，我实际上很想在去年就将巫杖授予你。但……拉阿哈德，你还不够成熟。告诉我，你为何不到西面的可瑞镇报信？为何要留下来冒险？”

“因为我觉得我可以解决问题。”

“那万一你不行呢？你有没有想过后果？”阿尔莫林蹙眉。

“我有想过……但我认为这是最好的方式，发现海啸即将来临时那里已经来不及撤离了，因此我想赌一赌。”

阿尔莫林摇着头，情绪突然变得激动起来：“你以为你是在拿什么做赌注？是一个镇的人命，你并没有把人当作人，只当作你计算的筹码！你只是满足并沉溺于法术成功时的喜悦！”他显然对学生的回答感到愤怒。

学徒默然，他承认阿尔莫林说的最后那句。至于其他，他自认为已经考虑过后果，认为自己选择了最优解，他也曾请求两位老人去报信，他并没有耽误任何一件事情。但他没再辩驳，他低下头，一股莫名的感情在心中升起，阿泰尔最后以充斥着怨气的声音说：“为什么我在您这里永远是错误的？”

“阿泰尔！”导师以真名呵斥，震得他由骨头中感到恐惧，阿尔莫林曾经慈祥关怀的样子一瞬间消失得无影无踪，他觉得自己像是被扼住脖子即将被掐死的猫儿。

二人沉默许久，阿尔莫林的语调又陡然柔和起来，他将手放在阿泰尔还在微微颤抖的肩头说：“我说过了，你已经做得很好了，但你仍有欠缺的。我不希望你把你的天赋当作是炫耀或玩耍的资本，巫术应当被谨慎使用，选择权仍在你，但记住，选择便要承担其后果。”

大导师望向远处，目光穿过旷阔草原，白塔的一部分在岛的边缘依稀可见。他说：“随我回去吧，你的见习结束了。”

阿泰尔不喜欢这个见习，他不明白不能练习巫术的见习究竟能带来什么？这一切对他来说只是个浪费时间的惩罚而已。半年以来他都默默忍受，等待着能回到大导师身边的那一天。但阿尔莫林刚刚给予他的恐惧和委屈还未消散，在他的心中，一股叛逆油然而生。他说：“我的见习任务还未完成，我本该至少在这里待一年的，请允许我待在这里完成我的事。”

“你在这里有什么好做的？”阿尔莫林似乎有些生气地问。

阿泰尔平静地回答：“研习术典、观察海洋、捕鱼、修补石屋，还有……学习静默。”

阿尔莫林沉默了才很久点头说：“好吧……好吧，这也是好事，完成你的事情之后你自己回到白塔来吧。之后我都不再限制你的法术了，你自己去选择，自己去学习吧。还有……”大导师将他漆黑的乌木杖举到阿泰尔面前说：“让我在这里授予你巫杖。”

阿泰尔惊讶地望着大导师，他未曾想过阿尔莫林会将自己的巫杖赠送给他。“但这是您的……”

“是的，可一根巫杖如何全看使用的人如何，若不然，他也只是一根寻常木棍罢了。孩子，我给不了你什么贵重东西，这几乎是我唯一的私人物品，既然你是我最好的学生，那我便把它交给你。”

他以复杂的心情接过漂亮的黑色巫杖。大导师的巫杖端头悬挂着褐白相间的羽饰，那是导师才会佩戴的装饰，因此此时阿尔莫林将它取下；巫杖的底部做了银制封套，多年来被磨得光亮。

“心宁平安，阿泰尔。”导师这次轻声念出他的真名，以白塔巫师的方式告别。

最后，阿泰尔紧握着巫杖，目送大导师在草地上远去。阿尔莫林对他的训斥和关爱同时盘旋在心头，久久无法消散。

自从老人目睹了阿泰尔抵御海啸，夫妻两便对他尊敬起来，时常带着自家产的食物到石屋拜访阿泰尔。而巫师既然取得了巫杖，又获得了大导师的允许，便也时常替两位老人施点法术作为回报。阿尔莫林的对他的谈话使得他在一段时间里不是太想使用法术，那并非出于听从大导师所言的“谨慎使用”，而是出于他些许叛逆和报复的心态，尽管“被报复”的大导师本人并不知情，而且整个行为看起来也十分幼稚。于是更多的时候，他更乐意放下那柄巫杖，放弃白塔巫师这个身份。他向老人学习如何用双手工作，这个过程使他惊喜而真切体会到了手工的意义与乐趣。

白崖的老人唤作“阿造”，他的妻子则叫“阿雅”。 当阿泰尔问及他们的子女时，妇人有些忧伤地表示她的两个儿子和一个女儿已早早离家到别处生活，阿造则愤愤地说他就算是死也不愿离开白崖地家。随着阿泰尔与他们相处的时间越来越多，夫妻两越来越了解到这青年的平易近人，他们逐渐将他看作一个年轻的孩子，而不是手持巫力的强大巫师。以至于到了后来，他们待阿泰尔宛如亲生儿子一般亲切。这份亲切让阿泰尔十分感激，老人们的关爱时常让他想起消失的父亲和未能谋面的母亲。他感受到他们对他的关爱简单朴素，尽管他说不出为何，但那不同于阿尔莫林对他的关爱。

在阿造的帮助下，石屋最终在秋末修好了，阿泰尔很高兴他能睡在干燥且不漏风的屋子里。

后来，阿泰尔保护周围村镇免于海啸侵袭的事迹已经在当地变得人尽皆知了，常常有人长途跋涉而来只愿感谢他的作为。有一段时间里，阿泰尔已经十分疲于接待客人。再到后来，他干脆就躲到两位老人家的谷仓里看书，或是整日整日地在海滩上游荡，要不然就借阿造的小船下海捕捞海产。

很多年之后，阿泰尔仍然认为在白崖居住的两年是他最为自由快活的两年时光。

两年后的一日，阿泰尔给白塔写去一封信，阿尔莫林批准了他的回归。因为大导师的默许，他本以为自己会在白崖待很久，但两本厚重典籍他早就看得透彻，于是他内心又不安分起来，渴望着回到白塔，渴望用法术做更多更有意义的事情。

他十分不舍地同老夫妇告别，临走之前替他们两人施了整整三年的庇佑咒语，替母羊施了增产咒语，还为阿造的小船施咒确保它牢固可靠。阿造和阿雅同样不舍他的离去，但他们知道就像无法挽留自己的孩子一样，他们也无法挽留决意离开的巫师，于是他们替他备好了路上会需要的雨具和食物，告诉他只要他愿意就随时欢迎他回家。

阿泰尔向西边朝着白塔所在方向赶路，一路上天气都很舒适，他的心情也不由得变得愉快。他边走边看着几只在空中飞翔的隼鹰，那是白岛独有的一种鸟，它们深褐色的翅膀边缘是一圈漂亮的白色羽毛，白塔的导师以这种鹰的羽毛作为象征，他们将它做成漂亮的羽饰，或佩戴在身上，或挂在巫杖杖端。

他注意到一个人影远远出现在草地上，他正朝着阿泰尔来的方向走，于是二人很快相遇了。

“拉阿哈德！”那青年还未走近时就愉快地同他打招呼，但他并不记得这人是谁，只从他的简单的行头和书囊认出他是白塔的学徒。

青年似乎料到阿泰尔并不记得他，但他毫不介意地笑着自我介绍到：“我是榛子，是阿塞夫的弟弟。”看到阿泰尔略显疑惑的表情，他又以轻快语气说：“我的哥哥继承了家族的名字，而我的名字来自家门口树上的果实。我比哥哥晚一年来到白塔。”

阿泰尔点点头，似乎回忆起这位学弟，他问：“你到东面有什么事吗？”

榛子露出一个有些不好意思的笑容，以略带尊敬的语气说：“我听说您今年就回到白塔了，于是向大导师请求给我同您一样的见习任务。”

“原来如此……但白崖并没有太多值得做的事情，大导师当初派我去那也多半是出于惩罚。”

青年说：“可您还是自愿在那里待了两年，如果您认为那里有价值，我也会试着去学习。”

阿泰尔笑笑，他感受到了榛子对他的崇拜，他说：“那我的建议是同悬崖附近的老夫妇相处好，因为我在那里学到的大部分东西都源自他们。”

榛子感激地点点头。二人互道一声“心宁平安”之后便背道而驰，朝着各自的目的地走去。

因为阿塞夫对阿泰尔的抵触，他感觉阿塞夫冰冷沉默，但他的弟弟却像一缕轻柔的阳光。“冰冷的石屋会变得温暖不少的。”他想。

阿泰尔抵达白塔之后，在塔底迎接他的是已经取得一根白杨木巫杖的阿塞夫。“我在路上遇到了你弟弟。”阿泰尔说。

阿塞夫皱了皱眉，没对此发表什么意见，但阿泰尔感受到了他的不高兴，他因此既疑惑又有些生气。

阿塞夫淡淡地说：“大导师到燕欧村去替孩子们命名去了。他让我给你传话，他说既然你已经是巫师了，你可以选择留下来或者到矿山镇去帮忙寻找矿脉。”

正当阿泰尔思考的时候，阿塞夫说：“我接下来的工作也是到矿山镇去。”他的话似乎在暗示什么。

于是阿泰尔不假思索地说：“那我留下来。”他明白阿塞夫不想和他共事，他也并不想。

阿塞夫点点头，面无表情地离开了。

阿泰尔回到曾经居住的宿舍，因为阿塞夫也在去年就离开这里去见习了，所以屋子早就空闲下来，空荡荡地，和他第一次来的时候一样。他对阿塞夫对他莫名的敌意和疏远感到不快。

阿塞夫或许还在介意三年前阿泰尔失控烧伤他这件事情。

之后的两年，阿泰尔都在白塔中继续研习典籍，通用的术典他早就看透，大多数时候他是在解读那些曾从遥远陆地带来但没人能完全读懂的书籍。偶尔的时候，他也应召到白岛各处协助岛民的工作生活。因他制服海啸的名头在外，“拉阿哈德”向来都是各地岛民欢迎的巫师。

一日，一位穿着白袍的导师在饭堂遇见阿泰尔时聊起对学徒的教学。导师对他抱怨：“我觉得背诵真名对孩子们来说简直是最难的功课了，我的学生总是坐不住，要不就是盯着书本看上半天也记不住一个名字。我知道背诵的确无聊枯燥，但真名对一个巫师来说是必要功课……唉，我真不知道怎么教导他们。”

“你有没有向他们解释真名的必要性？”

“当然，我当然会说，我说的不止这些，我将我对真名的理解都告诉他们，每天，一遍又一遍。但总有一些不开窍的学生。”导师的声音有些沮丧。

阿泰尔思索了一下说：“或许他们需要一个安静的环境，如果你总是讲太多的话，对他们的脑子来说就太吵了，他们记忆和思考的时间会因此减少。”

“听起来可能是问题的根源……”年迈的导师笑着说“但……拉阿哈德，你是在说我是个聒噪的老头吗？”

阿泰尔笑起来：“我不是这个意思。”

导师摆摆手：“要不你来试试？”

“什么？替你教学生？”

“没错……而且我觉得你说的对，一个聒噪的老头或许不适合教授真名。”

“啊，我刚才没有针对你的意思。但你真的要我试试吗？”

导师说：“来试试吧！我想我确实不善于沉默。而你总是能安静地埋头研习，我觉得你会是个好老师。”

阿泰尔同意了。于是饭后，学徒们就发现教授真名的老师变成了一位手持乌黑法杖的灰袍巫师。阿泰尔按照自己的想法以安静应对浮躁的学生们，仅在必要时候回答问题。大多数时候，他只安静地看书、思考或者书写。在石屋中生活的两年，“缄默”已经成为他的一个习惯。

学生们不喜欢这个严肃且沉默不语的老师，就像不喜欢背诵真名一样。但让很多学生非常高兴地是，当他们发出疑问，拉阿哈德老师会第一时间认真回答，即使是一些与真名课程无关，甚至与巫术无关的问题，只要他觉得有意义，他就回答。

“我觉得最近他们长进了不少，你的提议的确有效。”导师在他代课几次后说。

“我只是少说话而已。”阿泰尔调侃到，二人大笑。

再后来，他又分别到教导治愈和幻术的导师那里帮忙，效果比真名课程还显著，一时间，导师们都对他赞誉有加。有人讨论起要让他做导师，几位导师还为了他教授什么而争执了一两次，最后他们都承认拉阿哈德并不是擅长某方面，他几乎是所有领域的能手。

于是在年末的时候，大导师真的就把提升阿泰尔为导师的建议纳入了考虑。如果是这样的话，阿泰尔即将是白塔历史上最为年轻的导师。以至于一段时间里，几个导师还讨论起当阿尔莫林卸任之后天才阿泰尔会接任的可能性。

“尽管他还过于年轻，但他的天赋在那里，等到大导师卸任的时候。他该足够成熟，也足够强大了。”教授真名的导师对其他导师说。

但阿泰尔本人却对当导师这事没有多大热情，如今，即使他再如何擅长沉默，他的内心也总是安静不下来，总是有着一股想要四处冒险的冲动。白塔对他来说是家也是图书馆，是他汲取知识和力量的地方，但他也渴望到别的地方去，见不同的人，做不同的事，使他的巫术发挥作用。他未十分在乎那些传言，但他确实享受被人称赞。

又到了一年适合命名的日子，阿尔莫林将阿泰尔叫去。

“今年的命名日，你和几位导师一起去替我为孩子们命名吧。”

阿泰尔愕然，他问：“为什么？命名的工作不是向来都由大您完成吗？”

阿尔莫林看着他说：“今年我感到有些累了，不必太过顾及这个传统，毕竟也不是所有的孩子都会由我命名。你就是个例子。”大导师笑笑。

但阿泰尔以担忧地眼神看着面前的老人，他从未看出阿尔莫林的劳累，他的大导师向来神采奕奕，以稳重和善的面目示人。他问：“您的身体最近不太好吗？”

阿尔莫林点点头说：“是啊，我最近感到有些虚弱，上年纪了腿脚也不方便，所以今年就拜托给你们了。我想或许以后都可以交给你们。”

“但我还不是导师，这样或许不太妥当……”

“你也该成为导师了。”

“……”

“就当作试炼吧，去吧，孩子，同其他导师一起。尽管命名不是什么难事，但你要表现得像一个合格的导师。”

大导师似乎真的认为他有成为导师的资质，他却也的确考虑过由于阿泰尔实在年轻，也许有的导师或者岛民会难以接受，因此给予他一个去表现自我的机会。阿泰尔领会了阿尔莫林的意思，感激地向大导师道别。即日，他便随同几位导师启程去各个村镇完成他们的使命去了。

众导师及阿泰尔离开后，阿尔莫林缓缓走到塔底空旷的大厅，这里从不放置任何东西，也从不举办任何聚会，这里只被当作白塔巫师们的门厅，鲜少有人在此停留。只有大导师知道，这里供奉的是某种“寂静”与“空无”。他轻声念起咒语，一道通往地下的石阶显现出来，阿尔莫林走入，没多久石梯便消失不见，大厅恢复它本来的样子。

阿尔莫林沿着黑暗的石梯一路向下，他扶着白塔深入地底的墙面，抚摸着那些黑暗中无法看见的白色砖石。不知走了多久，他终于到达楼梯的尽头，他点燃白色的法术火光照亮四周，一个巨大的溶洞显现在眼前，然而洞穴的全貌还不仅如此，巨大的地下空间一直延伸白光所不及的深远之处，就连阿尔莫林也不清楚它究竟有多大。

地面十分崎岖，他来到一块相对平坦的岩石附近，将手放在石壁上，开始对着岩石低语。过了很长一段时间，阿尔莫林才念完咒语。听到岩石的回响之后，他发出一声轻轻的叹息，巫杖顶端的白色光芒渐渐熄灭，只余黑暗和寂静。

命名工作完成之后阿泰尔又回到了白塔中。一个下雪的早晨，大导师的信鸽送来一封信，要阿泰尔到他的书房去。阿泰尔感到一丝奇怪，不明白为什么阿尔莫林在塔内还要用信鸽来给他传信。

他登上长长的石梯，走了许久才爬到白塔最高处大导师的书房。

当他进门时，他惊讶地发现阿塞夫也在屋内，他本以为阿尔莫林是叫他来商讨要他做导师这事的。

阿塞夫回头望了他一眼，脸上依旧没有太多表情，或许是因为在大导师面前，阿泰尔觉得他至少将时常挂在脸上的嫌恶收起来了。

阿尔莫林在屋内缓缓来回踱步，他看着阿泰尔说：“我最近本来在考虑提拔你为导师的事情，但发生了一些事情，我需要你和阿塞夫一起去处理一下。导师的事等你回来我们再讨论。”

阿泰尔点点头，二人都在认真聆听着大导师的话，阿尔莫林接着说：“白塔是这座岛的中心，它的根基深入地底，它的力量也来自于白岛的大地，我想你们都知道这些。作为大导师，我的职责不仅仅是守护白塔和白岛的人们，还是保护这一根基。但最近，我从塔底端察觉到一丝不安稳的感觉……阿塞夫，你再向拉阿哈德重复一遍你在北边获得的讯息。”

尽管大导师如此命令，阿塞夫还是只看着阿尔莫林而不是阿泰尔，他脸上挂着担忧的表情说：“我在两个月由矿山镇去往白岛东北角落的多埃曼村替村民看病，因为那里没有常驻的巫师。但当我到了那里的时候，村民们需要我医治的病人已经离世，那是两个一同出海捕鱼的青年。村民们声称他们是被海怪袭击，说他们原本有三人，离去后久久不回，三天后他们的船漂回岸边，但一人已经死亡，另外昏迷的两人也没撑到我赶去。我感到奇怪于是便去查看三人的尸体。我看到他们的身上有着许多似乎是被小刀刮伤的伤口。另外，村民们还告诉我，最近一个月东北方向的海面上总是起雾，这一点也很可疑。”

“你相信‘海怪’这一说法吗？”阿泰尔问。

“村民是如此描述的，有人还告诉我他们在海上浓雾中看到了晃动的影子。”

“但在白塔结界的保护下，没有任何东西能接近白岛，‘海怪’实在是太荒谬了。”

“我并没有说那就是所谓的海怪。”阿塞夫显然有些生气，他当然知道白塔结界强大到无人能入侵白岛，也无人能离开。阿泰尔的发言似乎是在故意嘲讽他。

“但我也并没有说你认为那是海怪。”阿泰尔反驳，他受够了阿塞夫对他的敌意。

“够了。”阿尔莫林说。两人这才停歇。

大导师皱眉，看着两个年轻的巫师说：“我要你们来，不是要你们争吵，而是要你们携手，要你们一起去完成任务。”他看向阿泰尔说：“你说的也没错，白塔结界确实不会容许奇怪的东西混进岛上，所以我原本认为有可能是结界出了问题，但我检查过结界，它是完好的。而且我们也并不清楚浓雾和黑影是怎么一回事，我试图占卜，但只能看到灰色的雾。既然一切在这里都得不到解释，或许我们应当去那里寻找答案。”

“您要我们去那里去调查那片海域的情况吗？”阿泰尔问。

“没错，因为我必须在这里守着白塔和结界，而其他导师最近也无法抽身，所以我希望你能替我前去，至于阿塞夫，因为他刚从那里回来，他会成为向导，当然，他和你一样也是我优秀的学生。”

两个巫师看向彼此，阿尔莫林看出他们对对方的不信任，但老人仅仅在心底叹息了一声，一切还要看他们了。

“还有，这次任务我并不想让除你们之外的人知道，以免引起不必要的恐慌，毕竟白塔结界从未出现过问题。”

“我们会在明早安静地出发。”阿塞夫说。

阿尔莫林说：“很好。你弟弟马上就要回来了，虽然有点可惜，但事态不容再等，或许你会赶不上他被授予巫杖。这点我很抱歉。”

“不，大导师，他已经不是小孩子了。而且这也是我应做的工作。”阿塞夫微微笑着看着他们的大导师，阿尔莫林赞赏地点点头，送二人出了房间。

第二日太阳还未升起时，两个穿着灰色斗篷的巫师从白塔悄无声息地出发，一路向东北方向离去。


	6. Chapter 6

/艾吉奥

也许是在奴隶船上习惯了海上的颠簸，当艾吉奥被关在海盗船下层的货舱的时候他感觉没先前那么难受了，但之前一天一夜的折腾让他精疲力竭。马基雅维利的法术捆绑没有解开，他只得躺在一堆箱子旁边，一面休息一面盘算着下一步的计划。可他既睡不着，也想不出什么好法子，过了好几个难熬的钟头后，终于有人打开了货舱的门，艾吉奥一动不动，假装已经睡着。

来者脚步很轻，他走到艾吉奥身边并在那里站了一会儿，大概是在观察他。那人在地板上放下了什么东西然后说：“吃了东西才会有精力，明天早晨我来找你。”

艾吉奥听出来那是马基雅维利，他不知道他是不是识破了他在装睡，还是说只是自顾自讲话。总之马基雅维利在说完之后就离开了，艾吉奥手上的束缚也随即被解开。

他又谨慎地躺了一会儿才坐起来，看到地上的盘子里放了两块面包和一壶水，他犹豫了一下，但想既然自己对他们还有用，那他们暂时应该不会对他做什么，于是放心地吃起来。尽管已经预料到给它的面包不会很好吃，可它的硬度实在超乎了艾吉奥的想象。他就着水将两块面包吃得干干净净。等稍微恢复了一些力气之后，他开始打量起这个狭窄黑暗的货舱，遗憾地是周围似乎布满了咒语，他压根无法逃出去。

早晨海上的天气并不好，在天亮勉强亮起来之后，马基雅维利来到货舱，但他打开门之后却找不到艾吉奥的身影。正在他疑惑时，艾吉奥突然从他左边的一堆箱子后面跳出了来，还没等他反应过来，艾吉奥已经闪到他身后擒住了他，锋利的匕首对准了他的喉咙。

“带我去见船长。”艾吉奥威胁到，他花了快整整一个晚上才解开了马基雅维利施在他双脚上的束缚咒。马基雅维利没拿走匕首是个巨大的错误。

但马基雅维利似乎并不惊慌，这让艾吉奥有些不安。对方似乎是轻轻笑了一声随后说：“你想用我去威胁他放了你？”

“带我去见他。”艾吉奥重复到，马基雅维利感觉刀刃离自己更近了一寸，不由得缩了缩脖子。

“你以为我会无视把匕首留给你的危险性吗？”他用平淡的语气说，艾吉奥听出他言下之意并不害怕威胁。一瞬间，他想割开他的喉咙然后逃离，尽管他不知道除了威胁马基雅维利之外还有什么更好的办法，但或许果断一些会更好，至少他可以多除掉一个敌人。

可马基雅维利接着说：“就算你拿我我去威胁船长也没用，如果你在他面前杀了我，他搞不好还会哈哈大笑呢。”

“为什么？你不是他的巫师吗？”艾吉奥感到疑惑，突然犹豫了起来。

“我只是个微不足道的天候师而已。”

“天候师也是巫师，我当然知道一个巫师对一艘船来说有多重要。”

“你想错了，他才是这艘船上真正的巫师，德兰这么有名的巫师海盗你居然不知道？不过你应该感受得到船上的结界，那都是他的杰作。我只是搭把手，替他做点小事，我跟你一样是他的俘虏。”

艾吉奥怔住，马基雅维利是想说他和他是一样的吗？难道他会站在他这边？他想起来如果不是马基雅维利当时劝说了船长，他早就被丢进海里了，这使得他更加犹豫，他并不想杀死无辜的人，不过他还不确定马基雅维利是否在装无辜，他说：“我不相信你的话。”

“那你想试试吗？他根本不会关心我的死活，如果你想杀我，他眼睛都不会眨一下，然后他会毫不犹豫地杀了你。”马基雅维利的语气十分平淡，仿佛口中要被艾吉奥威胁杀死的人不是自己一般。

艾吉奥对马基雅维利的镇定有些难以置信，但这也表示对方的确完全不害怕他的威胁。发觉艾吉奥在犹豫，马基雅维利继续说：“走吧，带你到甲板上透透气。”

“说的好像我已经准备放了你似的。”

“你不是这么想的吗？”

“好吧。”艾吉奥感到一阵无语，他叹了口气，挪开了匕首并放了他，但他依旧戒备着，随时准备战斗。

马基雅维利转身看着他笑了笑说：“把我的东西还给我吧，德兰看见会起疑的。”

艾吉奥极不情愿但又带些羞愧地交出了那把匕首，随即马上又有些后悔。

马基雅维利一面带头走出货舱一面说：“现在先假装顺从是对的。”

他摸不清马基雅维利的意图，也不知道他想干嘛，但他隐约觉得他是可信的，于是警惕地跟着他走出去。在他穿过走道和楼梯并跟随马基雅维利走上甲板的途中，他惊讶地察觉到整艘船都布满了咒语，怪不得昨晚花了那么长时间才解开马基雅维利的束缚咒，这些密密麻麻的咒语保护着这艘船，同时也限制住了法术的施展。

马基雅维利上到甲板后回头意味深长地看了他一眼，彷佛在说：“看吧？就算你挟持了我你也逃不出去。”他伸出手想拉他上来，但艾吉奥没理会，马基雅维利耸耸肩，没有表现出失落或者生气。

艾吉奥一上到甲板上就开始专心寻找隼鹰的气息，但他似乎并不在周围。他很担心那只大鸟在海上没有落脚处，如果他落到船上，船上的人也许会发现他，这让艾吉奥有些担忧。

海盗们已经起床，值夜班的人被换下。在几个新轮换到甲板上望风的海盗非常不友好的注视下，艾吉奥跟着马基雅维利一路走到船的最前端。

“会使天候术吗？”

“不会。”艾吉奥直接了当地说。

“其他的呢？”

“也不太在行。”

马基雅维利皱皱眉说：“如果你什么都做不了，你应该明白会有什么后果。”

“好吧，我会一点治愈术。”但他不想替这群海盗疗伤。

“随便哪个村野术士都‘会一点治愈术’，你会做点什么更有意义的事吗？”

这话有点伤害艾吉奥的自尊心，但他必须承认自己在法术方面确实不那么灵光，他用带点怨念的语调说：“如果你想要我做什么，为了活命我当然会尽力做。”

马基雅维利思索片刻说：“那我来教你天候术好了。”

艾吉奥不敢相信这个海盗居然如此有耐心。他听说过内极海海盗恶名昭著的事迹，他想象中的海盗是一群张牙舞爪地迫切撕碎任何反抗者的人。这艘船上的其他海盗似乎的确如此，但马基雅维利不是，他足够耐心且足够稳重，艾吉奥意识到或许他才是这艘船上最难对付的人。

“你为什么要这么做？”艾吉奥问。

“现在不是说这事的时候。”

“那……”艾吉奥话还没说完，马基雅维利突然对着艾吉奥喊到：“早上好！德兰船长！”

“早上好。”光头船长的声音从艾吉奥背后传来，艾吉奥马上闭了嘴。

光头船长慢悠悠地走到二人面前，一只手搭在马基雅维利的肩头问：“怎么样？这小子还能用吗？”

马基雅维利微笑着回答他的船长说：“还不错，但需要点时间让他适应，如果他做不好我会处理的。”

德兰大笑着说：“那就交给你了，调教好你的新助手，如果不好用就处理掉吧。”然后他转身离开了。

艾吉奥感到毛骨悚然，不是对船长笑容中的冰冷感到害怕，而是因为他发觉他们根本没把他当作“新船员”，甚至没把他当作人来看，彷佛他只是一件工具，好用他们就会勉强让他“活着”，不好用就可以随时处置。更让艾吉奥绝望的是船长表现出的对马基雅维利的亲切与信任。先前他差一点就以为马基雅维利真的是同他站在一边的，但看起来他只是在骗取他的信任，这让他无比后怕，也后悔没果断杀了马基雅维利，他竟然还对偷他的匕首感到羞愧，现在他连最后的武器也没有了。

马基雅维利看着艾吉奥用警惕和仇恨的眼神盯着他，他说：“不管你愿不愿意，你都得做，因为你得活下去。”

艾吉奥闭上眼睛，试图让自己冷静一点，他不想成为海盗的帮凶，但他也不想死。随后他睁开眼睛看着马基雅维利说：“教我吧，我会去做的，但你最好不要让我再逮到机会杀了你。”

马基雅维利竟然对着艾吉奥的威胁笑了——在艾吉奥眼里那是出于自大。他没再多说什么，当即就开始给艾吉奥讲授天候法术的相关知识。艾吉奥将刚才的恐惧和怒意都收敛起来，认真地学习着，但他的心中依旧一刻不停地盘算着如何逃脱这个海上监狱。

之后的五天，艾吉奥尽可能地观察着船上的一切，除了确信船长待马基雅维利十分亲切之外，他没有更多收获。或许唯一的好事是他学到了一些掌控风的小技巧。

马基雅维利在早晨会把他带到甲板上教他法术和一些航海知识，中午则把他关回狭窄黑暗的货舱，在马基雅维利派人盯着他吃过简陋的午餐后，他又会对艾吉奥施捆缚咒语，捆得比第一次牢得多，再加上结界的阻挠，艾吉奥之后再也没能解开咒语。睡在坚硬的地板上让艾吉奥很不舒服，更不用说货舱还又脏又乱，他几乎一夜都没睡好。

第六天的傍晚，他们遇到了一艘商船并抢劫了那艘船，那是艾吉奥后来才知道的。他在船舱中听到外面的喊叫声，喧闹持续了很久。到很晚的时候外面依旧热闹，他猜他们大概是在庆祝，但海盗们似乎都忘记了给艾吉奥送晚饭。正在艾吉奥肚子饿得有些发痛的时候，马基雅维利来了，他解开他的束缚咒，要艾吉奥去替受伤的海盗疗伤。

“任由哪个村野术士都会，难道你不能做吗？”艾吉奥讽刺到。

马基雅维利有些无奈地说：“你得让德兰看到你的价值。”

艾吉奥翻了个白眼，爬了起来跟随马基雅维利去了。他拼命劝说自己“替人治疗是做好事”以洗刷自己的罪恶感。沃尔佩、葆拉和泰奥多拉向来教导他“要以法术行善”，但可悲的是他现在只能拿他的技艺去保命。

当他替那几个海盗疗伤时，他满心想的都是“我侮辱了自己的巫艺”。那些海盗并不感谢他，只是将他使唤来使唤去。马基雅维利则在一旁冷冷地看着，等一切处理妥善后，他带着艾吉奥回到货舱。船上其他人在船长带领下为今天的收获而在甲板上喝酒庆祝。

艾吉奥疲惫地坐在地板上，等待着马基雅维利施加捆缚。但天候师并没有那么做，他关起门来，坐到了他的身边，这使艾吉奥有些惊讶。马基雅维利拿出一包东西递给他说：“你还没吃晚饭吧？”

“这是什么？”

“晚饭。”

艾吉奥接过那包东西并打开，里面是两块松软的面包、一小袋葡萄干、一块烤鱼和一颗苹果，他知道水果在海上难得一见。于是他冷笑一声说：“是从那艘船上抢来的吧？”

“别废话了，快吃，都要饿死了还操心是哪里来的。”

艾吉奥撇撇嘴，安静地吃了起来。

“他们今晚会喝酒到很晚，听着，明天凌晨我会来找你，你一定要等我。”马基雅维利说完，无视了艾吉奥发出的疑问，他快速起身走出了船舱，最后也没有给他施加捆缚咒。

马基雅维利在私底下对他的态度一直很好，尽管在船长看不见的地方他们也没过多交流。不过他不清楚这到底是不是对方再一次想要迷惑他以收买他。不过至少，没有捆缚咒语绑住手脚让他好好睡了一觉。他并不感激马基雅维利，但他想等等看这个人到底想做些什么。

阿泰尔

两个巫师在白岛广阔的草原上行进着，越是靠近北部，地势就越是崎岖，小丘和大片的树林出现在眼前。一开始的时候，拉阿哈德想要快点赶到事发的村庄，但在他们从几个落脚休息的村庄中听到了关于北部沿海地区的古怪传闻，于是他提议先到阿塞夫曾经工作的矿山镇看看。

最开始是因为阿泰尔留意到一个农夫在同他们闲聊时抱怨：“矿山镇来收购农物的那个人已经许久没来了”，而另一个村庄的人则提到矿山镇附近的渔村最近运来的海产质量有多差。他在当地人各种对于气候啦时运啦之类的绵绵不绝的抱怨之中捕捉到的这些讯息表明北方似乎不是很太平。最后，从一个好心为他们提供饮水的妇人那里，他们听到了矿山镇出现了怪物的消息。

他们坐在妇人的院子里休息，趁着女主人忙去邻居家忙活的时候交谈起来。

“这就是你要先到矿山镇的理由吗？那只是传言。”阿塞夫显然并不同意阿泰尔的提议。

“我认为那些传闻是有源头的，不仅多埃曼村，或许整个北方沿海地区都在发生着一些不好的、我们尚不清楚的事情，我觉得我们有必要去搞明白。”

“但多埃曼村是事故的源头，在北边浪费时间还不如直接去查看作为源头的东北地区的情况。”

阿泰尔思索片刻，但没回复阿塞夫的反驳，随后他突然说：“白塔还不知道这些情况。”

“驻守那里的又不止我一个巫师，自然有人会向白塔汇报这些情况，我们最好专注于自己的任务上来。”阿塞夫看起来有些失去耐心。

“如果就在你离开的这段时间里发生了这些怪事，而传闻已经传到了我们现在所在的地区，那么我不相信白塔还没来得及收到信息。”

“你有什么话就直说。”

阿泰尔不喜欢阿塞夫的说话方式，他压制着火气解释说：“如果大导师接收到了任何关于北部的消息，他一定会用信鸽通知我们，但显然他没收到，这或许是因为消息没能传出来，这就表示发生在矿山镇的事情可能很严重，你不这样认为吗？”

阿塞夫皱眉沉思了片刻，他说：“或者根本没有发生任何事情？”

“是有这种可能，但如果是前一种可能，我觉得我们很有必要到那里去。我们不能放过这种可能性带来的威胁，而且我们只用耽搁一天的行程。”

“一天难道你还嫌不够多吗？”阿塞夫有些生气地说，但还没等阿泰尔回应，他又说：“那么这样好了，我们分头行动，你到多埃曼村去，我去矿山镇。”

阿泰尔先是为阿塞夫不友好的语气而气愤，然后又惊讶于他居然这么快就接受自己的提议，看起来他的恶劣同袍也不是一点道理也不讲。

“我选择去矿山镇是因为我比你更熟悉那里，这样你就不会自己在那边把事情搞砸了。”阿塞夫补充完便起身准备继续赶路了。

“呵，那我替你祈祷那边的事情不会麻烦到还需要我赶过来帮你。”

两人言语间充满对对方的不屑与嘲讽。阿塞夫压抑着同对方共处的不快，并努力劝说自己把任务放在心中的第一位。阿泰尔更多地是不屑，如果不是出发前大导师叮嘱过他，他真的很想甩下这个讨厌的家伙。

他们在沉默地同行了一段路之后便分道扬镳，一个朝北，一个朝东去了。阿泰尔发现自己在一个人走之后松了一大口气。

越是接近目的地，阿泰尔越是感到情况不对。在他路过的几个小村庄里，人们的行为举止十分反常，他们躲在房屋中不肯出来，还暗中观察着到来的陌生人。偶尔遇到几个在户外的村民也警惕地盯着他、绕开他，于是他也无法打听些什么。他觉得自己的巫杖应当已经表明了自己的身份，但他并没有收获一个巫师在白岛应得到的敬重。他只得加快速度赶往多埃曼村。

由于村民看起来十分不友好，他选择在荒野中露宿，第二天一早，他终于赶到了多埃曼村，这里的情况跟前几个村庄如出一辙。

阿泰尔试图寻找村长一探究竟，但他根本找不到人问路，村子里空荡荡的，透着死寂。正在他漫无目的地在路上晃悠的时候，他注意到一个男孩躲在街道的阴影中看着他，于是他朝他走过去，男孩立马拔腿就跑。

“等等！”阿泰尔追上去，他必须得逮个人问问到底是怎么回事了，那男孩跑的很快，但他怎么都无法甩开同样灵活的阿泰尔。

他们一路跑到了森林边上，男孩钻进了一栋小小的茅草屋里，那屋子没有门，只有一道简陋的帘子。阿泰尔在帘子面前停下朝里面询问：“我可以进来吗？我没有恶意，是大导师派我来帮助你们的。”

屋内沉默了一段时间，阿泰尔听到里面断断续续传来咳嗽的声音。男孩最终怯生生地拉开了帘子询问：“如果您是来帮我们的，您会替我们治病对吗？”

“我会的。”他试图让男孩放下警戒。

男孩带他进到屋里，他看到一个比男孩更年幼的女孩躺在草席上一面颤抖一面咳嗽个不停，她的身上勉强盖着几块破旧发霉的帆布，看起来他们拿不出更好的东西做被子，他惊讶于这户人家的贫穷，同时想起自己的童年。

“您是巫师大人对吗？”男孩问。

“我是。”

“他们说只有真正的巫师才能替小弥看病，您能帮帮我们吗？我会尽我所能回报您的，即使现在无法付清医药费用，我可以写下欠条，一定会还给您的。”

“不，不必，我只需要你告诉我这里发生了什么就好了。”阿泰尔明白这是了解这里诡异情形的机会，于是他马上跪坐在女孩的床前开始着手医治她。女孩得了哮喘，阿泰尔懂得要如何去做，但她病得很重，他不确定自己是否能治愈她。

“这里有药草吗？”他问男孩，但那孩子果不其然地摇摇头。阿泰尔从自己的行囊里找出一些能用的上的药草，但他还缺些别的，于是他掏出几个象牙币给男孩，要他到村中找人买。

男孩接过那些钱，有些不放心地看了一眼开始念诵咒语的阿泰尔，咬咬牙跑出了茅草屋。

约莫一个钟头后，男孩还没回来，阿泰尔已经将能做的都做了，小弥已经暂时不再咳嗽，躺在床上睡着了。正当阿泰尔决定出门去寻找那男孩的时候，他回来了。男孩踉踉跄跄地走进小屋，浑身上下都是被殴打过的痕迹。

“怎么回事？”阿泰尔皱着眉头问。

“抱歉……大人，他们不答应卖给我，还抢走了您交给我的钱，真的很抱歉。”男孩有些哽咽，但十分坚强地没有哭出来。

“所以他们就打你？这里的人究竟是怎么回事？！”阿泰尔感到十分气愤，一手抓起乌木杖就朝着门口走去。

“不……大人，您不要去，让我到森林中找找有没有您要的药草吧。”

“为什么？难道我还会害怕这群不讲理的混蛋不成？”

男孩忙说：“不是，我不是质疑您……但……”他露出为难的表情。

阿泰尔立即意识到些什么，他问：“他们是因为我对吗？”

男孩无声地点点头，稚嫩脸上的淤青刺激着阿泰尔的内心，他感到更加气愤。但他忍住了去教训那群恶棍的冲动，蹲下来想替男孩疗伤，那孩子忙躲开说：“啊，不用了，不用劳烦您，您能替小弥治病我已经很感激了。”

阿泰尔看出男孩是害怕他索要报酬，他说：“你对我最好的报答就是告诉我这里发生了什么，明白吗？”

孩子点点头，阿泰尔让他找地方坐下来以便替他疗伤，同时要求他解释这个村庄的怪异现象。

从男孩口中，阿泰尔得知在十天前阿塞夫离开之后，又有人到海上中捕鱼而受伤或惨死，后来还有一群人出于好奇想去那片迷雾中一探究竟，但都没回来，一时间人心惶惶，大家都不敢再出海。某一天开始那片诡异的迷雾每天夜晚都会漫上岸淹没这个村庄，而村里也有人开始发疯，一切都越来越奇怪。

“但为什么村里人这么排斥外来者？”

“大人，我们不排斥外来者，我们只是害怕巫师。”

“为什么？白塔的巫师向来会用法术帮助岛民，我们从来没有伤害过你们呀。”

“有传言说……白塔的巫师会毁灭一切想要离开白岛的人。最开始想要离开的就是我父亲和他的两个朋友，而他们在海上遇难，他们说那片雾是一种防止逃跑的魔法，是大导师给我们的惩罚。”

阿泰尔十分不解：“但你们十天之前还派人去找矿山镇的巫师来医治他们，是谁散播？又是什么样的传言可以在如此短暂的时间内使村民这么害怕巫师？就连附近的村庄也是这种情况。”

“我不知道，大人，所有人都看起来不对劲，这里的一切都不对劲。”

阿泰尔想了想男孩的话又问：“还有一点我不明白，你的父亲为什么要离开白岛？”

“他说他受够了在这里的生活，有人邀约他离开，他就去了。”

阿泰尔看了看草席上的女孩和破旧的房屋的说：“那么看来他并不是一位称职的父亲，你不必太过于替他难过。”

男孩安静地点点头，但泪水还是滴落下来，阿泰尔有些不知所措，他不知道该如何应对哭泣的小孩。好在那坚强的孩子自己抹去了泪水说：“您还有什么想要知道的吗？”

“你不害怕我吗？”他问。

男孩诚恳地说：“大人，我一开始是怕的，但以前听他们说只有巫师才能治好小弥。”然后他又问：“白塔的巫师真的要惩罚我们吗？”

阿泰尔摇头：“不，怎么会？阿尔莫林大导师是保护着整个白岛的伟大巫师，他派我前来是让我来观察这里的情况，看看能不能帮上什么忙。”

“谢谢您。”男孩看起来已经信任他。

阿泰尔说：“这没什么，这是我的职责。”他说完的同时也替男孩擦好了药，还替他念了几个咒语。之后他走出茅草屋，召来两只信鸽，给阿塞夫和阿尔莫林各送去了一封信。


	7. Chapter 7

艾吉奥

凌晨，马基雅维利悄悄地进到货舱里，尽管艾吉奥睡得比往日沉一些，但他这些日子里都十分警惕，一听到动静他就立马醒来了。船舱里很黑，马基雅维利点燃一小束法术火光，在白色的亮光下，他的脸看起来有些瘆人。

艾吉奥本来想爬起来，但马基雅维利让他坐下，他自己也面对着艾吉奥靠在墙面上坐下来。

“你就不能把它弄亮一些吗？”艾吉奥抱起手说。

“不能，德兰的结界也限制着我呢。”

“看来他也不是那么信任你啊。”艾吉奥冷笑道。

“你想挑拨我和他倒是个聪明主意。”

艾吉奥自知被看穿，于是闭了嘴。

马基雅维利的神情突然变得严肃起来，他说：“但我跟他不需要你挑拨，艾吉奥，我和你是站在同一边的。”他这回直截了当地说。

“你以为我还会相信你吗？”

“如果你不相信我，你有更好的主意逃离这里吗？”

“逃离？你倒是说说看你为什么是跟我一边的？你想收买我，让我做你的手下，让我帮你踢掉德兰好掌控船长之位对不对？”艾吉奥盯着他说。

“我是想要你帮我对付他，但不是为了当什么船长，而是为了逃跑，跟你一样，我想逃离这里。我说过，我跟你一样是他的奴隶。我并不想当海盗。”

“哈，我可看不出来你想逃跑，但我看出来他对你很好。甚至比起大多数海盗来说，他更待见你。”

马基雅维利露出一个苦笑：“我也是黑佛诺人，两年前我想寻找到柔克岛的船只。德兰是个很强的巫师，他看出来我有巫术天赋，就把我诱骗上船，逼我替他操控天候。本来他自己能做这些事情，但他要把精力都花在船只的结界上，所以他需要我这个副手。实际上我并不重要，他随时可以丢掉我，对他来说我只是看着听话好用罢了。我为了活命，花了整整两年时间才得到他的这些信任。”

“……两年……你都没逃掉吗？你之前不是到岸上去了？为什么不跑呢？”艾吉奥有些怀疑。

“如果可以我当然会跑，但只要离开这船替他干活，他都会用咒语束缚着我，如果我跑了，他会立马找来杀掉我。”

微微闪耀的火光下，马基雅维利看到艾吉奥脸上浮现出复杂的表情，他在思索。

“听着，艾吉奥，如果这些都不能使你信任我的话。”马基雅维利顿了顿，平静地看着他说说：“我的真名叫尼可罗。”

艾吉奥脸上的表情转为惊讶和难以置信，马基雅维利这一举动等于把他自己的性命交给了他。

“为什么？！”艾吉奥几乎喊起来。

“嘘……”尼可罗的表情依旧平静，他说：“因为我愿意相信你，也希望你能信任我。”

艾吉奥看着尼可罗，突然想到他们第一次在黑佛诺码头见面时马基雅维利是如何打量他的，也许那个时候他就想向他求助？

“你为何愿意相信我？你觉得只要有我帮忙我们就可以逃跑了吗？”艾吉奥还是有些震惊。

“我在我的钱包上施了个小巡查术。”

艾吉奥尴尬地转移开视线，一提到他在黑弗诺海港对尼可罗的行窃，他就特别想找个地方躲起来，毕竟他确实是出于一些坏心眼才那么做的，而且当事人就在他面前。

尼可罗接着说：“我最后在一个残疾的老奶奶那里找到了钱包，她告诉我是一个年轻人施舍给她的。”他凝望着艾吉奥。

艾吉奥突然觉得十分不好意思，可他说：“你就这样断定我可以信任？”

“当然不是，那只能说明你不坏，但善良解决不了问题也无法让你逃脱。”尼可罗笑笑又说：“更多的是直觉。你很聪明，又会点法术，从你带领奴隶成功夺取奴隶船这事来看，你还很懂得笼络和操控人心。而且，你看，除了你我已经没有更多选择了。现在，你愿意信任我了吗？”

艾吉奥深吸了一口气说：“操纵人心听起来可不是什么赞扬的话……你已经告诉了我你的真名，这世上还有比这更真诚的行为吗？但我很抱歉，我无法将我的真名交换给你。”

“随你高兴就好。”尼可罗依旧表现得很平静，这让艾吉奥确定他并不是想以此骗取他的真名。

他继续解释：“因为我没有真名。”

“没有真名？”尼可罗这回反倒有些惊讶。“这种事情闻所未闻……不，我不是在质疑你，我只是觉得有趣。”他脸上浮现出若有所思的表情，那副样子倒像是个货真价实的巫师而不是海盗。

两人达成了一致之后，尼可罗便在那盏微光下说出了他策划已久的逃跑计划，艾吉奥一面认真听着，一面提出自己的问题和见解，没多久他们就敲定了一切计划。尽管大多数海盗昨夜已经喝得酩酊大醉，大概中午之前都不省人事，但尼可罗说德兰本人一定不会放松警惕，他赶在在天亮之前匆忙离开了货舱。走之前尼可罗还给艾吉奥留下了两大块肉干，他说：“他们提供给你的餐食很简陋，战斗之前要补充好体力。”

接下来的几天里，艾吉奥故意在德兰在场的时候佯装出不顺从，为此他挨了两顿打，那是尼可罗指使几个海盗做的，为的是让德兰相信他们两个之间没有友谊可言，这样可以让他对艾吉奥稍微放心一些。尽管这个主意是尼可罗提出的，但他还是尊重了艾吉奥的意见，而艾吉奥也接受了。

“你还好吗？”尼可罗在晚上送饭的时候询问躺在地板上的艾吉奥。

艾吉奥坐起来说：“这算不了什么，如果他们没踢我屁股的话就更好了，我现在真想宰了他们。”

尼可罗露出一个微笑说：“别那么暴力，吃饭吧，你会有机会的。”

“我们现在到哪里了？”艾吉奥问。

“在往南航行，接近瓦梭岛了，也许不出两天我们就会靠岸，他们会到岸上逍遥几天，再启程的时候我们就该行动了。”

艾吉奥点点头，一面吃着尼可罗拿来的食物一面在心中再次复习起他们的计划。

过了两天，船果然靠岸了，海盗们也纷纷到岸边的镇上去花天酒地，只是仍然有人轮班严密地看守着海盗船。艾吉奥一直被关在货舱里，有两天里尼可罗完全没有出现，他知道他是随德兰到岸上去了。又过了大约四天时间，就在艾吉奥觉得自己快被闷得发疯的时候，德兰终于下令起锚了，当晚他们的船停留在离海岸稍远的海域上。尼可罗认为在海盗们充分放松后又不情不愿地回到船上工作的那晚是全船最为松懈的时候，而且另一个好处是那时候他们离岸边也不会太远。

夜幕刚一降临，二人就开始行动了。

尼可罗来到货舱，将那把匕首交给艾吉奥。他说：“德兰虽然很谨慎，但他也是个过度自信和易怒的人，利用好这点。”

“我记住了，你提过很多次。”艾吉奥接过匕首，将它牢牢系在腰间，他摩梭着刀柄的银饰花纹，不由得有些紧张，因为他们无法确保万无一失，但此时也只能去做了。

还没到深夜，尼可罗确认过德兰正一个人待在自己的房间里。艾吉奥跟着尼可罗溜出货舱，几个守卫已经被尼可罗提前用药迷晕了，剩下的人都在船舱中打牌，因此他们一路几乎畅通无阻。只是中途遇到一个来回巡逻的海盗，艾吉奥示意尼可罗停下，他自己安静地从背后接近那个倒霉的海盗，捂住他的嘴，从身后给了他致命一击，敌人安静地倒下了。艾吉奥迅速把海盗的尸体拖拽到阴影处。他并不可怜这人，也绝不会同情这些恶徒。尼可罗则十分惊讶于艾吉奥的身手。

“你还说让我不要对你抱太大期望？”尼可罗小声说。

“我是指法术方面。而且与巫师敌对，我们当然谨慎些为好。”

尼可罗笑笑，继续领着艾吉奥往前走。

大约一刻钟之后，尼可罗慌慌张张地敲响了德兰的门，光头船长不耐烦地走了出来。

“船长，那个小子逃跑了!”尼可罗说。

“怎么回事？你没绑好他吗？”船长皱了皱眉，但没有表现出太多匆忙和紧张。

“我发誓我把他绑得很牢，但不晓得他是怎么解开的，刚才我去看他的时候发现好几个人倒下了，他人也不见了。”

“哼，没看出来他还蛮有能耐的。”德兰说着走出自己的屋子，开始施展寻查咒语，随后他命令大副起锚开船。“竟然让他把我的小船开走了！你们这群废物！”他怒吼着，令人将昏迷的船员带回船舱，同时让尼可罗操控起法术风。海盗船在海面上疾驰起来，没过多久，艾吉奥和他偷走的小船就出现在了德兰的视野中，他借着尼可罗这些天教给他的控风技巧，朝着海岸的方向驶去。

“你跑不掉的！我劝你乖乖给我回来！”德兰在船上大喊，声音回荡在空旷的海域上。海盗船十分迅猛，马上就靠近了艾吉奥的小船。

“船长，他船上好像载着您的宝箱？”尼可罗提醒到。

“什么？他是怎么拿到的？狗娘养的混小子！我要宰了你！把备用的船放下去，我要亲手撕了他！马基雅维利你看好大船！”

“是，船长。”尼可罗回答着，露出一个不引人注意的微笑，德兰此时无论如何也想不通艾吉奥怎么做到这些的，他气得只想去亲手宰了艾吉奥。

小船被放下，德兰带了四个全副武装的海盗乘上去，他亲自念咒操控风。小船更加灵活方便，以比海盗船更加迅猛的速度冲向艾吉奥。在他看来艾吉奥的驾船方式简直是菜鸟中的菜鸟，他不消多久就可以追上他。可在此时，艾吉奥的小船突然加速，惹得德兰又是一阵臭骂。

艾吉奥的船忽快忽慢，在海上兜来兜去，德兰才意识到是他自己的结界干扰了自己的法术，此时反而相对远离海盗船的艾吉奥更有优势，于是他稍稍松开了自己在大船上的咒语，驾小船全速冲向艾吉奥。可他没发现自己的海盗船渐渐减缓了速度，离他越来越远。

就在德兰靠近艾吉奥时，他的一个手下突然大喊：“船长！船长！我们的船着火了！”

“什么？！”德兰回头，这才看见注意到自己的海盗船已经离得太远，他的咒语已经松弛到难以保护它了。“该死的！怎么会起火！马基雅维利你在做什么！？”

德兰更加愤怒，脸上的表情变得狰狞起来。他命令小船上的其他人：“你们去逮那个混小子！”然后自己突然变形为一只秃鹫，朝着他的船飞去。

等他降落在船上变回人形时，他甲板上的船员大多已经昏睡过去，少数几个还清醒的海盗在努力救火，但根本无济于事，德兰注意到就连海面上也在燃烧，似乎有人把油倒进了海里。他抓住一个海盗问：“马基雅维利呢？他在干嘛？！”

“船长我不知道啊。”那个船员手里还抬着一桶水，德兰生气地放开他，开始念咒遏制火势，这时他终于意识到马基雅维利似乎在背着他做些什么，他咬牙切齿地想着一定要弄死他。

几个海盗在船长离去后仍然在卖力地划船追赶艾吉奥，但远远比不上法术驱使小船的速度。但令几个海盗没想到的是艾吉奥这回居然反过来冲着他们来了。两艘船突然间就凑到了一起，艾吉奥投掷出两柄飞刀，正中敌人的脑袋。剩下的两人慌乱起来，艾吉奥十分英勇地跳上海盗们的小船，拔出匕首开始战斗。就在这时，一个海盗被拖拽下了水，尼可罗在海里给了他致命一击。等尼可罗完事之后，艾吉奥也已经解决了最后一个敌人。他伸手去拉尼可罗说：“你游的真快？”

“变成海豚可以快一些，就是太累了。”尼可罗微笑着，但喘着粗气艰难地抓着艾吉奥的手爬上小船。

“你在船底凿洞了吗？”艾吉奥问。

“当然，现在正在进水呢，我看它已经有点下沉了。”尼可罗满意地笑笑，他又说：“我们快些走吧，德兰应该还是可以应付得来的，在他再次追上我们之前逃到陆地上，我们存活的几率会大一些。”

但艾吉奥没行动，他说：“让我试试……也许现在，我可以找出他的真名。”

阿泰尔

阿泰尔本来没打算再回到村庄中，因为村中的气氛让他感到很不舒服，他知道几个村民在暗中监视着他。原则上来说他无法对他们动手，只能随便他们爱干嘛干嘛。只是他还是无法相信这里的人会认为白塔是他们的敌人。尽管没人用会“统治”一词形容白塔与白岛各地的关系，但阿泰尔清楚这就是这座岛屿内部的真实面目，历代的大导师是实实在在的白岛的统治者，只是他们不以此自居，而是以仁慈、智慧和强大的力量令岛民信服。此刻他思考的是，岛边缘的村庄确实缺乏有力的管制，或许这里的人比内岛人更容易动摇对白塔的信仰和忠诚，要不然就是巫师没给够他们好处。

还有一个可疑的问题是，白塔要制裁多埃曼村的谣言究竟是从何而起的？阿泰尔相信这是某些人有意为之，但现在的当务之急或许是先将海上的怪事解决了之后再回来安抚村民和找到那可恶的散播谣言者。

他花了大半天时间想找一艘能用于航海的船，他当然不指望这些村民会好心借给他，问题是现在即使是拿着钱也没人肯卖给他，他们都躲在家里，任由他敲门都不开。这使得阿泰尔无比烦闷。他再次回到森林附近，决意收集现成的木头并用法术造一艘小船。这样做的坏处是，在航行的时候他必须得持续施加咒语，要不然他的小船就会马上散架，这一点可能并不利于他探查海上的情况，但他现在别无选择。

在他辛苦搜集材料时天色渐渐开始黯淡。他突然发现附近有个人在看着他，那人不像前来跟踪他的村民般躲躲藏藏，但他仍然表现得不那么正大光明，阿泰尔警觉地看着他，那人又走近了几步。

“你有什么事？”阿泰尔问，那个陌生人让他觉得有些眼熟。

“你是不是在找什么？”那人低声问。

“这与你有什么关系？”

“噢，如果你需要一艘船的话我可以把我家那条卖给你。”

“你怎么知道我要船？”阿泰尔警惕起来。

但对方无视了他的疑问，转身就走，他说：“需要就随我来吧。”

于是阿泰尔跟了上去，他倒想知道这个奇怪的村民是不是真的会卖船给他，那样的话最好，他可以省很多事。

他们从树林出来后便沿着村庄边缘前进，这个过程中天黑了下来，阿泰尔不得不在自己的巫杖顶端点亮光芒以照亮道路。陌生人带着他一路走到海滩附近，这里有一栋小木屋，想必就是他的家。

“船在哪里？”阿泰尔问。

那人似乎笑了笑说：“你很着急吗？”

“我来不是为了看你耍什么把戏，而是为了帮你们解决海上那些问题的，如果你们聪明点的话应该配合我，而不是在这里浪费时间。”

男子指着房屋后面一艘破旧的小木船说：“在那呢。”

“你在开什么玩笑，我要的是能出航的船，不是这种破烂。”阿泰尔怒了，那人似乎有意耍他。

但对方转身看着他说：“这船又如何？你不是总相信自己是无所不能的吗？拉阿哈德。”

阿泰尔全身一个激灵，他在黑暗中看着那人的脸，依旧觉得有些熟悉，但他认不出他是谁，那种感觉十分怪异。相反，对方似乎对他十分熟悉。

“你是谁？”他冷冷地质问。

“看来阿尔莫林的确让你盲目，你看不清他，看不清你自己，也看不清我。”那人笑了起来，仿佛从对他的嘲弄中获得了满足。

“不管你是谁，我现在明白了，你是那个谣言的源头！到光明中来，不要躲在黑暗里。”阿泰尔说着举起他的巫杖，使光芒耀眼起来，男子缓缓后退，看起来似乎有些怕他。阿泰尔则向前走去，他步步逼近，在他的法术光芒下，那人的脸开始一点点地产生变化，渐渐显露出他真实的面孔——那是阿泰尔熟悉的面孔。

“索菲安？！”阿泰尔惊呼。

他还在后退，但他又陡然笑起来，他说：“你还记得我。但，拉阿哈德，那些不是谣言，是真实，是真实！”

“你疯了吗？为什么要诋毁白塔？”

“不，我可没有诋毁，那些都是真的，但我不恨白塔，我恨的是阿尔莫林，也是你，因为你愚蠢，受他蒙骗，受他驱使。不要告诉我你没有怀疑过！”

“怀疑什么？大导师待你我如同亲生儿子，你为什么要以恶意回报他？如果你当初离开是因为羞愧，现在为什么又要在这里作乱？”

“哈……羞愧，他是这么告诉你的吗？我是因为恐惧才逃离的，我再不走，他就会杀了我。醒醒吧，他把你我当作工具来使，他的仁慈和关爱不过是为了笼络人心，是无耻而虚假的。但凡我们任何人想违背他，他会毫不犹豫地除掉我们，你以为他派你过来是为了使你获得荣耀和满足吗？不，他是为了葬送你。”

阿泰尔这次没有立即反驳，他握紧手中的巫杖，那是阿尔莫林馈赠的珍贵礼物。他在心底承认，他的确认为阿尔莫林的关爱是虚伪的，那不是因为阿尔莫林训斥他使他不高兴他才那么想的，而是因为他从他的训斥中感受到阿尔莫林对他的掌控欲和恐吓，又从他对他的关爱中感受到某种讨好。当白崖的老夫妇给予他真正的关爱，他才明白阿尔莫林的那种关心仅仅流于表面。

“即使如此，我也愿意为他行事，为白塔行事，为白岛人民行事，而不是引起无意义的混乱。”阿泰尔说。

“白岛人民？太可笑了，你们簇拥的大导师可未必在替他们着想，你我也是白岛人，他替我们想过了吗？你以为什么从来没有人离开过白岛？是不愿意吗？拉阿哈德，我并没有想做什么，我只是想离开这里而已，难道你不想吗？”索菲安嘴角挂着嘲讽的笑容。

阿泰尔将巫杖指向索菲安，但他的心中充满疑问，索菲安所说的也是他曾想过的，他现在说的话就像几年前一样动摇着他。在白塔研习的这些年，他学习过关于地海的各种知识，他知道白塔以外还有广阔的世界，事实上他曾无法遏制地想要探索那些地方，想要去亲眼看看那些书本里才了解得到的地方。但他难以质疑白塔，难以质疑阿尔莫林，他一直专注于做一个好的巫师以使自己忘记那些念头。

“你真的不记得你的父亲是怎么死的了吗？”索菲安突然说。

阿泰尔的心脏骤然停止了一瞬，他大吼：“他只是失踪了！你又知道些什么？！”疑问、愤怒、一丝悲伤与怀疑在一瞬间充斥在他的脑海中，就在那一瞬间，他看到索菲安又笑了，尽管他面对的敌人并不强于他，但他知道松懈已经击败了他自己。他的巫杖发出一道光芒袭向索菲安，但为时已晚，他击中的只是幻影。

“阿泰尔……那个老家伙应该也知道你的真名。”索菲安果然在那一瞬间探寻到了他的名字，他念出来，使阿泰尔动弹不得。随后，索菲安的幻影消失了，他逃跑了，看起来他还并没有自信自己能战胜阿泰尔，即使他已经窃取他的真名。

阿泰尔紧握巫杖，定定地站在那里，即使索菲安的定身咒早就过了时效，他依旧站在那里，心中感到一阵耻辱，他无法相信自己竟然因为相信索菲安的胡言乱语而松懈，被对方识出了真名。更糟糕的是，那些“胡言乱语”真的动摇了他。他此刻感到一阵混乱，这些念头最终化为愤怒。

他施展寻查术，决意将索菲安逮到问个清楚。就算敌人知道了他的真名，他也不会害怕他。当发现索菲安已经不在岸上而是在海上时，他当即就将那艘破旧的小船从杂草中拖拽出来，开始用法术修补它。

正当他满心愤懑地修复着小船时，迷雾遥遥在海上凝聚起来，并且开始朝着海岸上蔓延，那个男孩所说的是真的。但阿泰尔没管那么多，他现在只一心想着要将索菲安抓住。可当雾涌上岸的时候他才意识到自己错了，他感到一阵头昏脑胀，手上也逐渐失去力气。他念咒想要驱散雾气，那片雾却根本不听他的使唤，于是他急忙往远离海岸的方向逃走。

白色的雾渐渐淹没村庄，阿泰尔直到逃到森林深处才完全摆脱了雾气覆盖的范围，他不管不顾地躺在地上，困倦与劳累袭来，他十分想合上眼休息一下。但他仍然先谨慎地在周围施加了咒语，随后才沉沉睡去。

在天还未亮起来的时候阿泰尔就醒过来了，他浑身都不太舒服，还注意到天气不是很好，看起来像是要下雨一般。他从地上爬起来，露水和泥土沾满了他的袍子。当他走向村庄时，雾已经散去，村子里一片寂静，看起来毫无活人的气息。阿泰尔此时仍然感到头昏，甚至觉得思考都有些费劲。他猜测这雾就是让这里的人变得不正常的原因。

阿泰尔来到海滩上，海风吹得他有些冷。这回他冷静下来思考索菲安昨天说的话，他认定索菲安是故意说那些话来扰乱他的，但那些事情并不像是谎言。至少以索菲安的头脑来说，他能判断什么事情能触动阿泰尔，但他编造不出来那些东西，即使是编造，阿泰尔也有信心看穿。介于索菲安那些话，他开始深思起阿尔莫林这些年来的种种。

天渐渐亮了起来，有两个人远远地从海滩另一头走来，阿泰尔看向他们，发现是阿塞夫和他的弟弟。

随着兄弟两走近，阿泰尔问：“为什么他也来了？”

“大导师授予了我巫杖，派我随哥哥和你一起完成任务。”榛子看起来似乎有些开心，但阿泰尔却皱着眉，兄弟两都看出他的不愉快。

“看起来情况不好啊？”阿塞夫说。

“这么说你那边没什么问题了？”阿泰尔反问。

“我不是给你回信了吗？你难道没收到？你到底在做什么？”

“你回信了？我完全没收到。”

“该死，又要费我口舌跟你解释。”阿塞夫再次表现出对阿泰尔的不满，榛子则有些左右为难地看着两人。“矿山镇的人都疯了，他们杀了留在那里的巫师，整个镇子的人精神看起来都不太正常，所以我传信给了大导师，他说他会派人处理那边的事情，让我先来解决这边的问题。”

阿泰尔愕然，他没想到事态如此严重，而且他发现阿尔莫林没有回信给他，但也可能是因为别的原因？毕竟他也没能收到阿塞夫的信。


	8. Chapter 8

艾吉奥

“你觉得我们要冒这个险吗？”艾吉奥问尼可罗。

尼可罗看起来并不紧张，他说：“即使我们逃到岸上也免不了被他追杀，我们依然没有十足把握。如果我们现在能解决他是最好的，所以要是你相信自己就做吧。”说完他朝着艾吉奥微笑了一下。

“你真是个喜欢冒险的人。”艾吉奥说。

“你不也是？”

于是他们的小船朝着燃烧的海盗船驶去。

德兰正在焦头烂额地抢救着自己的船，当看到了两个毁了他船的罪魁祸首出现在大船附近时他已怒不可遏，拔出自己的刀指着两人说：“你们还敢回来？找死是吗？特别是你！马基雅维利！整整两年了……你居然敢背叛我？!”

马基雅维利背着手笔直地站在小船上，只是笑笑，没说话。

“德兰，你敢用你的真名同我的真名赌吗？”艾吉奥喊到。

“哈哈哈哈，就你这个小子？连马基雅维利的束缚咒都解不开的小混蛋还敢跟我赌？告诉我你的真名，我命令你说出！”德兰最后的话，既是语言，也是咒语。

“我的名字是艾吉奥。”他说。

“不是，这不是，说出你的真实，我命令你！”

“我是艾吉奥，这就是我的名字，你如何命令我？”艾吉奥提高了声音。

德兰气急败坏地发现自己竟然无法逼他说出自己的真名，他念咒、施术，用尽一切他所知晓的方法也没能找出艾吉奥的真名。他大吼：“那又怎样！？不知道真名我一样可以杀了你们两个！”他急速念动咒语，朝着两人的小船发射出法术火球，尼可罗也以法术抵御，虽然勉强挡住了，小船还是因为爆炸而被推开一段距离，桅杆也被点着了。

“艾吉奥，下一次我很难挡住了。”尼可罗提醒说，他表面上看起来冷静，实际上却十分紧张。

艾吉奥点点头，他直勾勾地看着德兰，深吸了一口气说：“塞拉德！停止！”

真名是塞拉德的巫师船长难以置信地被迫停下了咒语，他到死都不相信这个常常连咒语都念不好的年轻人找出了他的真名。他没有意识到在他窥探艾吉奥的真名的时候，对方也在回看他的真实。

尼可罗觉得自己被吓出了一身冷汗，但塞拉德已经没有办法再对他们使用法术了，他的船持续燃烧着，且由于修补咒语的失效而再次进水，继而缓缓下沉。尼可罗在塞拉德设法逃跑之前用捆缚咒将他牢牢捆在在了桅杆上，现在他只能绝望地大喊大叫，随着他的罪恶与他的船沉入海中了。其他还活着的海盗看到船长被制服，纷纷跳水逃跑，但这里离岸边还远，没人知道他们到底能不能活下来。有几个走投无路的海盗游到他们的小船附近想夺取他们的船，却被尼可罗用法术捆住手脚，他们挣扎着沉入海中。艾吉奥看到他对待这些相处了近两年的人是这般毫不留情，不由得有些胆寒。剩下的几个海盗见状，为了活命连忙祈求他们。

艾吉奥看着尼可罗说：“放过他们吧。”

“我说过，你的善良救不了你，也无法洗去他们作下的恶。但他们不对我们产生威胁，我就让他们自己选择。”他说完对着那些人说到：“朝岸边游吧！如果能活下去的话最好不要再为恶！”海盗们听闻纷纷卖力游走。

“马基雅维利！”塞拉德喊到，两人抬头看着在船上孤立无援的船长，他已经没有了往日的凶恶和威风，低声下气地祈求说：“也放过我吧，马基雅维利。”

但马基雅维利的脸上只有嘲讽的笑容，他摇着头说：“塞拉德，你自己说过，就算放过所有船员，也不要放过船长。”

“不……不要这样，马基雅维利，我还救过你一命，你忘了吗？求你了，就当是回报，我把我所有的钱都给你，好吗？”

“回报你？我回报的还少吗？我偿还你一条命，那被你杀害的那些无辜的人怎么偿还？”马基雅维利终于有些遏制不住，言语里充斥着怒意。“走吧，艾吉奥。”他说完便转身。小船桅杆上的火早就被他熄灭，艾吉奥升起船帆，小船借着马基雅维利的法术风快速离去。

塞拉德和他的船逐渐沉没在他们身后漆黑的海水中。

他们的船并没有朝着岸边行驶，而是漫无目的地随便朝着一个方向离去的。艾吉奥没在意尼可罗要将船驶向哪里，反正他们已经自由了。直到船和火光完全消失在两人的视线中，尼可罗才停下法术风，任由小船随波飘荡。他同艾吉奥一起坐下，东方逐渐明亮起来。艾吉奥在晨光中看到尼可罗沉思的脸上充斥着某种忧伤。

“现在我们去哪里？”尼可罗终于问。

“先靠岸？”

“先靠岸吧。”尼可罗想了想说：“但我们什么都没有，之后该怎么办呢？光有这艘小船我们是回不了家的。”

“这个嘛……”艾吉奥莞尔一笑说：“我们不是把塞拉德的宝箱拿了吗？”

尼可罗一拍脑袋说：“哈，我都忘了！那这就是我们的旅费了。”

“我想还绰绰有余呢。”

大约半天之后，两人将船行驶到了卢梭岛附近，再沿着海岸线向西，最后停到了一个海港小镇的海港里，这一程他们没再用任何法术。“就算是风也要感到疲惫咯。”尼可罗以此表示自己已经不想再召唤法术风，艾吉奥毫无意见，不管怎么说他们都不用着急赶路。

就在他们上岸的时候，艾吉奥惊喜的发现他的隼鹰居然就在附近。他向尼可罗介绍了自己这位神奇的朋友，天候师感到十分不可思议。

他们在海港小镇休息了两天，用那笔钱补充了一些物质，又好好修缮了一下那艘小船。因为这一带依旧有很多海盗猖獗，即使不像德兰那般有名且强大，尼可罗提议还是不要搭乘商船出海，况且他们有自己的小船，以尼可罗的航海经验完全可以旅行到内极海任何一个岛屿。

第三天清晨他们出发了，但目的地不是两人共同的家乡黑佛诺，而是卢梭岛北方的柔克岛。那里正是尼可罗两年前想去往的地方，艾吉奥在考虑之后也决定跟随他到那里看看，根据葆拉和泰奥多拉的说法，他指不定能在那里找到自己的真名。

出海之前，艾吉奥写了信，出钱托一艘商船将它带给黑佛诺的狡狐。自从他被带上奴隶船已经过去了快两个月，他的老前辈此时大约还在担心着他。尼可罗也捎带了一封信给家里人。

这次尼可罗依旧依靠自然风而不是法术风来驱使小船，艾吉奥则从旁辅助，顺便学习到了不少航海技巧。隼鹰在他们附近的上空盘旋，偶尔俯冲到海中捕鱼，或是站在他们的桅杆上休憩。

“我的老师们曾经告诉过我关于‘平衡’的法则，他们相信过度使用法术会带来灾难。”艾吉奥提到。

尼可罗说：“那么你的老师们一定是一群好老师，现如今愿意节制地使用法术的人并不多，更多的人是滥用，并以此作恶。你可以看到邪恶的代价，法术开始失灵，或者被扭曲为恶性的诅咒；那些强大的巫师相互对决，也相互毁灭。这就是我想要到柔克的原因。”

“我听说过关于柔克的事情，愿意探索‘以正道使用法术’的人聚集在那里，教导人们，帮助人们。你希望到那里寻找正确的道路吗？”

“没错，他们在柔克岛上建立起了一所学院，一所巫师学院。我认为那是很了不起的，也许我们能在那里找到和平，也许我们能将这份和平也带往地海诸岛。”

艾吉奥点点头，他欣赏尼可罗的这些想法。

“那么你去柔克岛也是为了这些吗？”尼可罗问。

艾吉奥坦白说：“我没那么高尚，我只是想找到自己的真名，当然如果能学到东西我会更高兴。”

“你有没有想过，你施术困难可能跟没有真名有关联？”

“我有这么想过，虽然我不知道为什么。总之我看起来并不完整。”

尼可罗笑了笑说：“这是个巨大的缺陷，但也是个优势，至少敌人无法找到你的真名。”

天候师是个十分健谈的人，他十分乐于同艾吉奥聊天，关于法术、海上的生活还有家乡黑佛诺。这使得艾吉奥一路上都没有觉得无聊过，在这趟旅程之前和之后他都没见过这么喜欢讲话的巫师，或许是因为大多数巫师都惜字如金，毕竟他们仰仗太古语言的力量，常常认为说出就是一种行动，所以会对言语更加谨慎。但尼可罗是个不羁的人，他似乎完全不在乎那些，倒是花更多的精力去表达或者交流。

他们的话题自然无法避免地会回到几天前的惊险的一夜。

“或许有些冒犯，但我很好奇……塞拉德说他救过你？”艾吉奥问。

尼可罗看起来很平静，他说：“确实。”

“但你说你是被他骗上船的？”

“啊……关于这个，我很抱歉，那时候我不方便同你解释，因为我怕你误会我会对他有所偏袒。”

艾吉奥有些讨厌尼可罗用言辞引导别人以达到他自己的目的这种做法，但也不得不承认他那么做是对的。他示意尼可罗继续说。

“如果你是黑弗诺人，你应该知道两年多以前波吉亚进军黑佛诺时那场大火吧？”

艾吉奥心中感到一阵刺痛，失去父兄的疼痛他怎么会忘记？

尼可罗注意到了他的情绪，不过他依然先讲了自己的故事。他说:“塞拉德实际上是波吉亚的盟友之一，那时候他正在黑佛诺，是他从大火中顺手救了我。当然，后来将我强行带上船并且逼迫我为他做事这件事是真的。”他停顿了几秒，望着海面降低声音说：“其实他也不是坏得无可救药。”

艾吉奥体会得到尼可罗内心的矛盾，就像他也无法承认波吉亚的统治就是绝对的邪恶一样。似乎是为了安慰尼可罗，也是安慰自己，他说：“但他们犯下的罪行也不能被原谅。”

尼可罗主动问起，艾吉奥便将自己的事情讲述给他听。出乎艾吉奥意料的是，尼可罗说：“波吉亚家族是邪恶的，但他们足够强大，因此也保证了黑佛诺的稳定。”

“那么我们就无视他们的罪恶吗？”

“当然不能。只是，‘你不能又是正义使者，又是复仇者。’这是我们家某本藏书上的一句话。”他又说：“如果复仇有意义，那么正义未必是必要的。”

艾吉奥沉默半晌。他说：“后边这句也是书上写的？”

“不，是我自己编的。”尼可罗笑笑。“如果你有兴趣，我可以借给你看。我老爹也在家等我太久了，我之后得找个机会回家。”

“如果有机会的话我会想看的。”

艾吉奥解下那把小匕首，将它递给尼可罗说：“这次可以归还给你了。”

但尼可罗摆摆手：“送给你吧，这是一把不错的古刀，最近几十年都没有这样的工艺了。”

“……它很珍贵，你真的要给我？”

“真的，我想你比较适合它，我不希望它的刀刃在我手中蒙尘。”

阿泰尔

灰色的天空预示着一场雨，空气中弥漫着沉闷和不详。仅仅十余天过后再次回到这里，阿塞夫就已经快认不出这座死气沉沉的村庄了。阿泰尔向兄弟俩解释了多埃曼村发生的事情，但他有意将索菲安说的一些话以及他已经知道自己真名这回事隐瞒了起来。

“我不相信索菲安一个人能煽动这么多人。”阿塞夫说。

“是那阵雾，我不知道他怎么做到的。那雾气会使人发疯，每到夜晚它就会淹没沿岸的地区，侵蚀人们的理智。”阿泰尔一面说着一面继续修补那破艘船。

阿塞夫问：“你要做什么？”

“做什么？当然是去追他，他逃到了海上。”

“你让我带来的药草呢？你要用它们干嘛？”阿塞夫收到拉阿哈德的信时有些恼火，他本以为他的同袍想通知他这边的一些情况，但上面只写了他需要一些药草以及药草的清单。阿塞夫站在一旁看着他忙碌，榛子则蹲下来帮他。

阿泰尔头也没抬地回答说：“这里有个病人需要医治，让榛子去吧，我们出海。”

“我们应当先把岸上的问题解决了再去。”阿塞夫说。

“那样的话索菲安就跑了。”他说话间已经完成了修缮工作，站起身来要将小船推到水边。

“村民既然已经陷入危险当中，我们应当先救治他们，索菲安回头自然可以去追，你我都知道他构不成威胁，为什么非要现在？更何况海上现在也不安全，凭这艘小船我们……”

“阿塞夫。”他回头打断他的话，对他的退缩感到不满。“如果你害怕，我就自己去。”

“我没有害怕，是你在固执！”阿塞夫握紧拳头，同样怒视着他。拉阿哈德没有再理他，推着船离去。但阿塞夫最终还是跟了上去，就算拉阿哈德执意涉险，他的责任心也不允许自己放任他乱来。

榛子突然对阿塞夫说：“我也跟你们去吧。”

“你去干什么？你去替病人看病去，还有其他村民。”阿塞夫怒气冲冲地说。

榛子一瞬间看起来有些失落，他说：“如果我能帮上忙的话问题也能快点解决呀。哥，求你了，我不想待在这里。”

“你怎么也这么固执和不懂事！”阿塞夫说完，却突然想起矿山镇那个巫师的遭遇。他不理解为什么阿尔莫林会派初出茅庐的弟弟来找自己，他只觉得不管在哪里都放心不下他。他最终深深叹息了一声说：“那走吧，我们快点去把那个混蛋抓住。”

于是两人一起去帮拉阿哈德推动小船，对此他什么也没说。现在他一心只想要追上索菲安。

就在小船入水不久后，阴郁的天空开始滴落雨水，阿塞夫不由得更加担忧起来，他念咒想要赶走雨云，但不明白为何成效不佳，榛子也在一旁帮忙，雨却还是越下越大。站在船头的阿泰尔忙着展开寻查咒和用法术驱使他们的船，对雨则不管不顾。海上的雨水有些咸，弄得三人都不是很舒服。

他们在风雨里航行了很久，远远超出了平时渔民们捕鱼会到达的范围。

“你找到他了吗？为什么你总是在变换方向？”阿塞夫问。

“因为他也在变换方向。”

“我们要行驶多远？”

“我不知道……但这个距离看起来已经接近结界的边缘了。”

“那么他注定逃不了。榛子，你也帮忙驾船。我得再尝试一下，不把雨云弄开的话视线会受到影响。”

“好的。”船上最年轻的巫师答应着便忙碌起来。

这一次，咒语似乎起了点作用，雨势渐小。但三人随后都发现事情不太对，随着雨越来越小，灰白色的迷雾也渐渐在船的周遭凝聚起来，阿塞夫连忙用法术将这些诡异的有害雾气挡在小船之外，同时点起法术火光照亮船的前方。他认为这是索菲安的圈套。但他想，那人也许会耍点诡计，却不会敢同他们三个正面对抗。

“你找对方向了吗？”阿塞夫问。

阿泰尔不耐烦地说：“当然。”

雾气越来越浓重，海上的波涛渐渐平稳起来，再行驶了一阵之后，水面竟然平静地像一面镜子一样了，只是往下看去只有一片漆黑，周遭也渐渐变得安静起来，情形开始变得十分诡异。

“这不对……”拉阿哈德喃喃自语。“我们已经在结界的边缘上了。”

“索菲安呢？”

“他在附近，但……我找不到他。”

“你是菜鸟吗？连这都做不好到。”阿塞夫说着开始自己施展寻查咒语。

拉阿哈德十分不快地停下小船，观望着周围，如果说那片雾是索菲安搞的鬼，他还可以勉强相信。但现在周围明显是一个由法术构成的巨大幻境，他不认为这是索菲安能做得到的。那么难道真的是结界出了问题？但阿尔莫林在他们出发之前说过结界完好无损。

阿尔莫林。阿泰尔心想，他已经开始有些无法信任他了。关于自己父亲的谜题依旧困扰着他，索菲安将这颗毒瘤种在他心中，使他的心底总是深深忧虑着。

阿塞夫的寻查咒还没念完，阿泰尔听到了寂静之中传来一些悉悉索索的声音，他警觉地听着，那些声响越来越大，包围着他们。恐惧有一瞬间涌上过他的心头，直觉告诉他有十分危险的东西在附近，理智却让他镇定下来。不管怎么说，他暂且还没遇见过比海啸更可怕的事情。

兄弟两也注意到了那些响动，阿塞夫没有因此暂停他的寻查咒，榛子则举起自己的巫杖，试图保护哥哥和拉阿哈德。

喧闹声逐渐变成刺耳的声音折磨着三人的耳膜，一群黑压压的鸟突然从雾中冲出，不要命地撞上了阿塞夫驱散浓雾的屏障，它们拍打在屏障上的声音十分骇人。巫师们还没来得及做什么的时候，就有四五只黑鸟冲进了船中，它们掠过挡在最前面的榛子，尖锐的翅膀将他的身上划开了几道口子。

“榛子！”阿塞夫大喊着，忙把弟弟护在身后。

阿泰尔马上将自己的乌木法杖变成一把锋利的长剑，把冲进船的几只黑鸟砍落。等他仔细一看才发现那些被他砍死的生物根本不是鸟，而是仿佛蝙蝠一样、却长着恐怖而锋利的爪牙的怪物。他急速搜寻着脑海中的记忆，想起来这或许是由大地太古之力驱使的动物。

但他没有时间再多回想他所学到的东西，因为其余的怪物丝毫没有因为狠狠撞到阿塞夫的屏障就受到半点伤害，它们纷纷离去，再汇聚在一起，骤然间又冲着小船飞来。

这期间阿塞夫抓紧时间巩固了防御，但周围汇聚的怪物越来越多，这一次屏障没能撑过一秒钟，阿泰尔和阿塞夫将榛子护在中间，一人以长剑、一人以法术抵御着怪物的进攻。

“快驱船走！”阿塞夫对榛子喊到，弟弟还没等他提示时就已经用法术驱动小船了，还在空隙时替两人解决了几只怪物。一时间船上积起了不少怪物的尸体。

但那些怪物似乎毫无畏惧，一次次地冲上来，阿泰尔和阿塞夫的巫师袍已经被割开无数口子，他们都流了不少血。

在这水深火热的时候，三人感觉到船底一震，漆黑的海水涌动起来，十多只面容狰狞的怪兽浮上了水面。它们看起来像巨大的鱼，但却同黑色会飞的怪物一样长了利爪，还有一口满是尖牙的嘴，只是那些爪更大，牙齿更锋利。

阿泰尔转身对榛子说：“保护好你自己。”随即变形为一只白岛巨鹰冲向海中的怪物，用他的爪同那些怪物撕扯起来。

榛子学他的方式将自己的巫杖变为利剑，同兄长背靠着背战斗着。阿塞夫十分恼火拉阿哈德自己冲出去而对榛子不管不顾的行为，他咬着牙清除着空中的怪物，同时替弟弟架起一小道屏障。怪物很快将魔法屏障撕碎，阿塞夫就一遍又一遍地再次架起，那样子确实多多少少使得弟弟免受伤害，榛子忍不住流下眼泪，因为他无法多保护哥哥一点。

阿泰尔此时也没好到哪里去，他已经用铁一般的鹰爪解决了两只海怪，但他自己也被抓伤，溅出的血染红了一大片白色的鹰羽。他意识到他们或许对付不了这些怪物，现在三人同变形为鸟弃船逃走似乎是最佳的选择，但那些空中怪物的速度几乎远超每一种鸟类，况且他不想就此认输。可就在这时，小船上传来一阵惨叫声。阿泰尔认出那是阿塞夫的声音，他的鹰眼看到三只海怪已经爬上了船，阿塞夫倒在血泊之中，榛子则不知所踪。他心中一凛，就在注意力被转移的那一瞬，一只海怪将他拉入了水中，周围的怪物也一拥而上。

他在坠入水中的那一刻似乎看到了自己的死亡，海水和血将他的翅膀浸没，无数利爪冲着他而来，要将他撕碎。

“你的真名是阿泰尔。”

他睁大眼睛，遥远而熟悉的声音响起，那是他被赋予真名时听到的声音，是他曾经时常梦到的情形，一些模糊的记忆被唤醒，感到无比清醒，身上的伤口传来的疼痛也一样清清楚楚。

“我可以掌控……”他对自己说：“我可以……这次我可以的……我可以掌控。”

白色的巨大身形从水下挣扎着冲出，几只海怪一瞬间被撕扯开，小船差点因为他掀起的浪而倾覆。躺在船上的阿塞夫在半昏迷之迹看到了几年前在白塔上空肆意吐火的白龙在空中展翅，发出一声震颤人心的吼叫。

龙冲向小船旁边，从几只海怪中间将血淋淋的榛子捞起。他把他放在小船上之后又转身开始同剩余的海怪厮杀。空中的怪物们依旧不依不饶地冲向白龙比铁还坚硬的外甲，它们同龙一样是太古生物，看起来似乎并不畏惧这百鳞之长。阿泰尔朝它们喷吐火焰，一瞬间就去除了大半怪物。

但怪物还在持续不断地从雾中涌出，他努力回想自己对白岛结界的认识，才发现他自己对其知之甚少，至于阿尔莫林曾经告诉过他的那些几乎等于什么都没说。最后他意识到一个恐怖的事实：雾气也好怪物也好，似乎不是结界出了问题——这就是结界的真面目。

他撕扯着敌人，感到思维和理智正在被火焰吞噬。

“我可以掌控。”他再度对自己说，然后朝着背离白岛的方向疯狂地倾吐龙炎。无形但强大的白岛结界被烧开了一个口子，海底传来一阵震动。火焰还在持续，烧着灰白的雾，烧着那些怪物，烧着这片海域的一切。

“拉阿哈德！”阿塞夫挣扎着爬起来，施放屏障以抵挡火焰。

变为龙的巫师努力让自己保持清醒，却还是险些就将小船包进火海中。几个喘息之间，怪物、幻境、结界屏障，一切都被烧尽了。由于结界被破坏，怪物也不再涌出。

阿泰尔以最后的意识驱使自己解除了变形，他从半空中直直落入海中。也许是海水让他清醒了一些，他努力挣扎上了小船。疼痛从全身各处传来，漆黑的天空又开始下雨。当他用手撑起自己的身体时，右手感到一阵钻心的痛，他这才注意到自己右手的无名指已经不知何时被截断。但让他更加震惊的是船上榛子全身的骇人伤口和失去了了整条左臂的阿塞夫。

这片海域恢复了正常，狂风暴雨骤然而至，一道又一道的海浪袭来。阿泰尔似乎远远地看到白岛方向的海面上有个人影。但一个浪将小船掀起，他还没能看清楚就被甩进了海中。汹涌的海浪把他们推向结界破裂的地方。

每一次被泡进海水中，阿泰尔都会有种奇特的的感受，在被水呛到窒息之际他感觉自己总是会回到那个梦里。他不知道自己是如何再次爬上船的——谢天谢地那艘船居然还没沉，只是进水太过严重。在他挣扎的时候，阿塞夫召唤来几只海豚去救起榛子，但那之后他就昏了过去，阿泰尔好不容易才在风浪中找到他们，他将兄弟两拖上船后终于精疲力尽地倒下了。


	9. Chapter 9

艾吉奥

向北西航行了几天之后，艾吉奥和尼可罗开始向北转舵，再过一段时间他们就能接近柔克了。现今，任何存在的航海图上都没有柔克的精确位置，那座巫师之岛只留下许多传说和一个模糊的方位。朝柔克的方向再向北一路航行便可以回到黑弗诺，尼可罗因此便说如果他们实在无法寻到那座岛，便可以就此顺道回家。

等他们接近柔克的海域时，天气开始变得糟糕起来，海上狂风大作，不断将他们的小船推向与柔克背离的方向。

尼可罗曾对艾吉奥提过，这是“柔克之风”，是柔克岛巫师为保护自己的小岛不被侵袭的一道结界，任何未经允许的船只和人都会被暴风雨阻挡在外面。

“你能变形吗？”尼可罗问艾吉奥。

“很难……我们要飞过去吗？”

“靠这艘船一定是不行的。”

“好吧，我试试。”

“你的朋友怎么办？”尼可罗指着桅杆上一动不动的隼鹰说。

“如果他想来，他会跟来的。”艾吉奥说完开始念诵咒语，他尝试了好几次才变形成一只海燕，尼可罗也马上变为信天翁。两只鸟抖抖翅膀，丢弃小船，迎着风雨继续向北前行，桅杆上的隼鹰也张开翅膀，随着他们一起飞去。

在暴风雨里飞行是一件十分困难的事情。艾吉奥很快就看到了一座小小的圆丘，那想必就是柔克岛。就在艾吉奥觉得有些抵抗不住大风的时候，那只隼鹰突然加速飞至两人前面，用宽大的翅膀为他们抵挡住了风雨，艾吉奥乘着隼鹰身后的气流，顿时轻松了不少。

维持变形让艾吉奥十分疲惫，这段不长的距离几乎耗尽了他所有的体力。很快地，暴风雨在三只鸟身后远去，温暖的阳光洒落在翅膀上，他们终于来到了一个宁静漂亮的小港湾上空。

海燕和信天翁在港口小镇空旷干净的街道上降落，隼鹰却一路飞向了碧绿色的圆丘。两只鸟降落在道路上变成人形，周围的居民投来一阵目光，但又很快不再关注，看来他们对这等事情习以为常。艾吉奥和尼可罗相视一笑，确信自己找对了地方。

尼可罗向路人打听柔克学院的所在处，但他有些不快地回来告诉艾吉奥：“这里的人讲话玄乎得很，好像个个都以为他们自己是巫师一样！”

“所以你得到了什么？”

尼可罗无奈地摊手：“一些无厘头的哑谜。”

艾吉奥大笑，他说：“走吧，我的朋友，我们自己去找找看吧。”

在小镇错综复杂的道路上绕了不知多久，艾吉奥注意到在一个不起眼的角落里，一位老者正和善地朝他们微笑，他走上前去询问巫师学院该怎么走。

老人说：“这里就是学院的入口，我是守门人。”

尼可罗跟了上来，两人毕恭毕敬地朝老者行礼。老人始终微笑着，他又说：“想要进入学院，需回答我一个问题。”说罢他先凑到尼可罗耳旁说了些什么。尼可罗脸上露出古怪的表情，他看了看艾吉奥，又在老人耳边回复了他的答案，对方满意地点点头，走到艾吉奥的身边提出他的问题。

老人对艾吉奥说：“你的真名。”

“我没有真名。”

老人脸上露出一丝不解，他端详了艾吉奥片刻，然后说：“看起来的确如此，但很抱歉，孩子，如此一来我不能让你进入宏轩馆。”

“但我到这里来就是为了寻找我的真名的。”

老人思考了一阵说：“你在这里等待我，我会征询众师傅的意见。你的朋友倒是可以先随我进来。”他看向尼可罗。

尼可罗却说：“我要随我的朋友一起进去。”

老人微笑着点头，然后转身推门离去了。

他们在小门前等待了很久，守门老者终于回来，他请两人进门。当跨过那道门槛时，艾吉奥有一种奇妙的感觉。那道小门从外看起来十分简单，但内部却雕刻了千叶树，他在是之后才了解到这是道门是由一颗龙牙雕刻而成。

老者将尼可罗交给几个学徒，然后对艾吉奥说：“大法师在涌泉庭等你。”

“大法师？”艾吉奥疑问到。

“他是柔克九位师傅的领头人。”

艾吉奥和尼可罗面面相觑，但两人还是暂时告别。尼可罗在学徒的带领下沿着回廊离去，艾吉奥则根据老人的指示，朝着相反方向走了。他顺着曲折繁复的回廊走了一会儿才抵达庭院，身着白袍的大法师就站在那里等他，泉水汩汩，阳光落在他肩头，这里的一切都让人感到舒畅。

艾吉奥向大法师行礼，这位大法师看起来比守门老人年轻一些，但也是个白发苍苍的老者。

“我如何称呼你？”大法师首先开口。

“别人叫我艾吉奥，但我没有真名。”他回答。

“我已经听说了此事。”大法师看向泉水说：“我没有遇到过这种事情，柔克九位师傅对此也看法不一。”

艾吉奥静静地听着，他不知道他们是否会接受他、是否会帮助他。

“至于我呢，我认为这里不是你旅途的终点，艾吉奥。”

“但我曾经的老师告诉我说我应当到智者之岛来寻找答案。”

“世人称这里是智者之岛，可我们自己不这么称呼它，它也未必是你要寻找的那一个。”

“那么这世上还有别的更应当被成为智者之岛的地方吗？”艾吉奥发问。

大法师看向清澈的喷泉，沉默良久说：“我不知道，孩子，我很遗憾我们帮不了你。柔克学院并非不欢迎你，只是这里不适合你，我可以看到，你的未来并不在于此处。但我们向来认为来到柔克的人均非出于偶然，如果你愿意的话，我想这里有一个适合你的去处。”

艾吉奥有些失落，但他相信大法师所言，因为单从守门老者身上他就已经体会到了，柔克的法师是真正的法师、是真正的学者，他们自不会欺瞒或者伤害。

“绥尔镇上有位巫师，他是从本院毕业的，但他没有离开柔克。他那里也许会适合你，或者说，他会需要你。”大法师看向某处，却又并没有真的在注视着什么。

艾吉奥点点头说：“谢谢您。”他再次向大法师鞠躬行礼。

“愿你能早日寻得真名。”大法师的声音留在空气中，等艾吉奥起身时，他已经不见了。

艾吉奥走出涌泉庭，他的朋友穿上了学院提供的灰色袍子，站在龙牙千叶树门的附近等待他。

“我有空就去找你。”尼可罗听完艾吉奥的叙述后说。随后，他给了艾吉奥一个拥抱，两位好友就此告别。

老者依旧微笑着在一旁等候，他将那巫师的地址告诉艾吉奥，送他出了小门。虽然已经接近冬季，绥尔镇的阳光依旧使得艾吉奥感到十分温暖。自从来到柔克，他的内心就感到无比平和，每当他回望宏轩馆背后的柔克圆丘，他都会感到一阵惬意，他隐约能看到圆丘上有一片树林，想必他的隼鹰就暂且栖息在那里。他在太阳底下舒畅地伸了个懒腰，决定遵循大法师的指引先找到那巫师。

绥尔镇的石板小路走起来很舒适，比起家乡黑佛诺整齐的大道少了些华贵，但它们干净整洁，沿路闲逛几乎是种享受。所以即使在弯弯绕绕的小镇上迷路了好几次，艾吉奥也没有一丝不高兴。

他走上一条街道，这条街道位于绥尔镇地势较高的地方，当他转头看向街道的另一侧，他可以看到波光粼粼的海面和远方海面上缓缓移动的雨云。终于，他来到了一幢四层高的小楼前，它的一楼是敞开的，像是黑佛诺那些将工作室设在底层的商店一样，艾吉奥可以看到里面堆满了乱七八糟的器具，但又看不出来是怎样的工作室，由于整条街都比较安静，衬得工作室里的声音特别吵闹。

艾吉奥敲了敲没合上的门板，里面持续传来一阵阵奇妙的声音，却无人出现。

“请问……有人在吗？”艾吉奥问，奇怪的声音终于停止，不一会儿，一个金发的男子从里面走出，艾吉奥下意识地想到了帕恩人，因为通常只有帕恩岛的人才会有金发和泛白的皮肤，男子碧蓝的眼瞳让他更加确信。尽管他听说卡耳格人也生来如此，但远在东方的卡耳格人显然不可能跑这么远来到这座神奇的岛上，可艾吉奥转而又想起来帕恩离这里也并不近。

就在他胡思乱想的时候，男子已经微笑着走到他身旁了。他说：“快进来吧。”

艾吉奥说：“那个……我是……”

“我知道，是大法师让你过来的对吧？艾吉……奥?是这么叫吗？”温和的男子领着他进屋。

“对，没错，是艾吉奥。”他想巫师的讯息可真快。

“啊……抱歉，这里很乱，我是时候收拾一下了，但是我该怎么弄呢？每次整理之后都让我更加不舒服……唉，这个该死的法术，怎么就不生效呢……哦，抱歉，我又开始自言自语了，来这边坐吧。”他说着找出一把椅子，艾吉奥乖乖坐下，看着这人有些手忙脚乱地推开桌上的东西。

“啊，忘了自我介绍，我叫达芬奇。”男子说着倒了一杯茶给艾吉奥。“我的真名是莱昂纳多。”他又说。

艾吉奥吓得差点把茶杯丢了出去，他说：“不……真名？抱歉……我不是有意……”

“等等，不不，该道歉的是我，我又不小心说出去了，唉，天哪，我到底在干嘛。你不要介意。”达芬奇有些烦躁地挠挠他那头金发。

艾吉奥咽了咽口水，依旧有些忐忑，他说：“恕我直言，这样实在是危险。”

“你说的没错，这就是我不敢离开柔克的一个原因，因为我太蠢了！”

艾吉奥有些哭笑不得，他没见过这么冒失的巫师，但日后他就会知道莱昂纳多那句“我太蠢了”简直是谦虚到天上去了。不过此时的艾吉奥说：“或许你可以编织一个咒语防止自己说自己的真名？”

莱昂纳多看着他说：“好主意！我之前怎么没想到！艾吉奥你真是天才！”

艾吉奥对他的称赞露出微笑，他试图把不小心听到的真名忘记，那真是太失礼了！

“我能帮你做些什么吗？”他问。

“当然，我这里有做不完的事情，只要你乐意。这样的话你可以在我这里住下。至于酬金……一个月一个金币如何？”

艾吉奥本来没想过工钱这回事，但他还是认真考虑了一下。奥迪托雷家曾经是黑佛诺的大家族和经商者，他自己也打理过家中的事务，因此知道一个月一个金币对杂工来说确实是少了一些。可他本就并不介意这些，更何况，他和尼可罗还将塞拉德的那笔财产存在了卢梭岛的银行里呢。于是他爽快地答应下来。

阿泰尔

阿泰尔渐渐醒过来，暖暖的阳光撒在身上让他觉得有些舒服，当他试图坐起来时，浑身的酸痛提醒着他在他失去意识前发生了些什么。巫师袍的兜帽不知是何时扣上的，替他挡去了刺眼的阳光。身上的水分已经蒸干，只剩下咸苦的海盐凝在衣服上，搞得布料变得又硬又粗糙。

他努力爬起来，看到阿塞夫在船的另一边照顾着昏睡的榛子。阿塞夫注意到了身后的响动后便站起来，转身朝阿泰尔走来。

阿泰尔一手扶着桅杆问：“我们在哪……”

他话还没说完，阿塞夫就用剩下的那只左手狠狠地往他脸上来了一拳。他叫喊着倒地，阿塞夫走上前去一手将他抓起来抵在桅杆上，他从未觉得阿塞夫这么强壮。牙龈和鼻孔都被打出了血，顺着嘴和脸流了下来。

“你做什么？！”阿泰尔吼到，去抓他的手试图让他放开自己。

“做什么？”阿塞夫的手有些颤抖，他说：“你知道我为什么一直这么恨你吗？”

“不就因为几年前我不小心烧伤过你吗？！我又不是有意的！”

阿塞夫听他说完抓着他将他再次重重撞在桅杆上，他痛得哼了一声，还没等他说话，阿塞夫就说：“幼稚，只有你还惦记着那种事情……我恨你是因为你自大、固执和目中无人！我最恨你这种人……因为你总自以为你了不起，以为你什么都能做得到，你真的什么都做得到吗？如果不是你不讲道理执意要来，我们怎么会落得这个下场？！更不用说村民们现在还在危险当中！”阿塞夫喘着粗气，低声说：“那个混小子居然还会崇拜你这种垃圾……”抓着阿泰尔的手渐渐更加用力，他一时间没明白阿塞夫口中的“那个小子”是谁。当阿泰尔看到他愤怒得近乎扭曲的脸，他知道阿塞夫手上的力量全部来源于对他的怒意。

“如果他死了，我会杀了你。”阿塞夫一字一顿地说完，将他甩在地上，他这才知道他说的是榛子。

阿泰尔狼狈地倒在地上，他没说话，脸也埋在兜帽下，因此阿塞夫看不他的表情是如何。阿塞夫转身继续去照看榛子，不再理会他。

他握紧拳头，惊讶于阿塞夫对他的斥责。曾经对付索菲安，他赢了，对付海啸，他也赢了，这次他依旧赢了，他还记得用火焰烧尽敌人的时候的畅快。但当他看到阿塞夫缺失的左臂和榛子的伤时，他才意识到自己做了什么。他其实很后悔，也很抱歉，但他不想对那个讨厌的阿塞夫低声下气，更不想承认自己做错了。紧握的双拳渐渐放开

阿泰尔将脸上的血抹去。他爬起来，怅然若失地索瑟在船的角落里，他从未觉得自己如此无力。悔意还是在心底蔓延起来。

海上毫无遮蔽，原先让人觉得温暖的阳光开始变得毒辣，刺痛着他们裸露的皮肤。阿塞夫忙碌了许久，只回头瞥了一眼角落里的拉阿哈德，他在心中骂了一句“废物”。拉阿哈德和榛子的法杖早就在战斗中遗失了，阿塞夫举起自己的白桦木法杖驱使法术风让小船朝着南方驶去。在这里，要十分地仔细地看南方的海平面才能勉强看到白塔的塔尖，这意味着他们早就出了结界。

随着白塔渐渐显露，一阵强风从南边吹来，小船顿时减缓了速度，阿塞夫于是加强了法术风。但他发现越是靠近白岛，那阵风就越强，他尽了全力，小船的速度还是越来越慢。阿泰尔于是也起身念咒，阿塞夫回头看了他一眼，目光如刀，阿泰尔不由得低下头，两人都没说话。

尽管加上了阿泰尔，他们的船还是在驶出一段距离之后停了下来。

“该死的！”阿塞夫骂了一句，两人都了解这道强风也是结界的一部分，看起来被阿泰尔烧毁的结界已经复原了。两人在与它对峙了快半个钟头仍然毫无进展之后，阿塞夫先放弃了，因为他已经没有了力气。阿泰尔见状也收了自己的法术。小船被南来的强风猛地推出去，将他们远远送离了白岛。

阿塞夫气喘吁吁地站在船头，一筹莫展而且十分烦躁。阿泰尔则坐回原来的位置。两人有些绝望地眼看着白塔又一点点消失在海平面上，而那阵风竟然还不肯善罢甘休地又将他们推地更远。太阳渐渐偏西，阿塞夫不甘心地又试了一次，但结果还是一样的。他本来用法术为自己的左臂止过血也止了痛，但在过度疲劳之后，他已经支撑不住了，捂着伤口坐了下来。就算回去又如何呢？他们哪里有力气再次对抗结界？

阿泰尔此时心想，饥饿、口渴、疼痛、沉默、绝望和仇恨降落在我们之间，也许我们会就此死去。他看到阿塞夫一动不动，不知道他是否睡着了。直到太阳落进海中，阿塞夫也没有动静。夕阳余晖渐渐消失，星辰转上天际，在薄薄的云雾覆盖下遥远而神秘。

就在阿泰尔准备闭上眼睛休息一下的时候，阿塞夫突然倒下了，他趴在仍然有积水的船上，看起来十分痛苦。阿泰尔犹豫了一阵，还是起身走了过去，想要扶起阿塞夫，对方却甩开了他。

“我只是想帮你！”阿泰尔说。

“不用。”他冷冷回绝。

“那我要怎样你才满意？！”他受够了他的臭脾气。

“你只要闭嘴就可以！”阿塞夫说完露出极其痛苦的表情，剧烈的疼痛使他昏厥过去。

阿泰尔愣了愣，现在就剩下他一个人在孤寂空旷的海上清醒着了。阿塞夫已经不能说话，也不能吼他。他把昏迷的阿塞夫托起来，为他施治愈法术。他突然想起自己的断指，当他不由自主地去触摸那个伤口边缘时，想到如果没有人替他处理过伤口，那他一定会失很多血，而且现在可能会疼得要命，但这些都没有。显然，阿塞夫在他醒来之前替他治疗过，他的兜帽也是阿塞夫替他盖上遮挡太阳的。一时间，阿泰尔内心更加愧疚，因为他一直以为阿塞夫是个冷漠无情的人，但现在，他明白自己才是最糟糕的那个。

治疗完成之后，阿泰尔将阿塞夫放下。他趴在船边，用法术诱捕海鱼，这里已经远离白岛的海岸，他不熟悉它们的真名，常用的咒语又因为换了地区所以成效不大。他最终抓只到两条小鲱鱼，却无法在船上生火，只能找出随身的小刀切着生吃了一条，另一条则留了阿塞夫。

阿泰尔躺下来休息，海上的寂静将他包围。寂静从他到白塔起就伴随着他，随他一直到石屋，再回到白塔，现在再次出现，虽时而被他忘记脑后，但始终如影随行，不经意间便会悄然而至。巫师细数着天空中的星，他几乎认得所有渺远星辰的名字，因为这也是他们的功课之一。当看向东方，几颗星星组成的天鹰座在夜空闪耀着，其中最亮的星与他同名。阿泰尔第一次知道的时候很是惊讶，不知道这是否意味着什么。可不管意味着好还是坏，他不认为自己是幸运的，他曾失去母亲，也失去父亲，只能独自一人活着，即使后来到了白塔，也终年在孤寂的学习中度过。学习并追逐强大的力量使阿泰尔感到些许满足和愉悦，他十分享受自己“能够做些”什么的时刻。但现在，这份曾经的愉悦让他感到羞耻。

他不想就此放弃，于是将悲观的情绪收起，开始思考接下来该怎么办。阿泰尔很快就拿定了主意，马上升起船帆，召唤法术风以全力向西北方向前行。一整夜，他都支撑着强劲的法术风和已经接近极限的身体。

第二天早晨，阿塞夫醒来时发现他们的小船已经搁浅在了沙滩上。他站起来，看到拉阿哈德疲倦地靠在船头，眼睛布满了血丝。拉阿哈德虚弱地抬手指指一个方向说：“那边有淡水。”随后便倒下了。

刚醒来的一瞬间，阿塞夫以为他们已经回到了白岛，但没看到标志性的白塔使他明白他们在别处登陆了。他的脑海中浮现出一幅地图，白岛是地海最南面的岛，距离北边最近的岛屿还有相当遥远的距离，即使使用法术，他也不敢信阿泰尔仅仅花了一晚上时间就把他们带到了这里。他捂着自己的断臂之处，有些宁愿就此死去，但心里又明白自己必须活下来保护他的弟弟。阿塞夫下了船，顺着拉阿哈德指的方向走，不一会儿就找到了一汪小小的清泉。在海上的恶战已经将他的衣服弄得又脏又破，干渴一整天之后见到清澈的淡水使得他不由得落下眼泪，活下去的欲望再次在心中强烈起来。

摄取了足够的水后，巫师回到船上，将昏迷的弟弟抱到泉水旁，替他清洗伤口并喂了他一些水。等做完这些事情后，阿塞夫看到了拉阿哈德留下的食物，他有些嫌恶地对着那条死鱼发了一会呆，最终还是将它吃了。阿塞夫开始冷静下来思考自己的境地，却同昨夜一样一筹莫展。他不知道如何面对拉阿哈德，他的确讨厌他，现在也更加恨他，但那股愤怒中包含的不止是这些，还包含有阿塞夫对自己的无能生出的痛恨。

“要成为荣耀的白塔巫师，成为弟弟的灯塔。”阿塞夫曾这么想，他从不宠溺弟弟，但会尽全力爱护他。可眼看着自己最疼爱的弟弟所憧憬的却是拉阿哈德的背影，他对自己感到失望，也对拉阿哈德有些不屑且嫉妒。“我只能努力追赶，但我永远追不上他。”这是他努力了好几年之后得到的结论，当他听说拉阿哈德征服海啸的事迹之时，他就明白这人的天赋是他无法赶上的。

阿塞夫将脸埋进臂弯，怀着悲哀的心情。“我不能再继续如此。”他想。

夜晚，拉阿哈德在船上醒来时看到阿塞夫在船附近燃起篝火，榛子也躺在一旁，身上盖着哥哥已经洗净烘干的袍子。他于是走下船，来到篝火旁边。

斟酌了许久，他最后说：“阿塞夫，我很抱歉。”

他的同袍抬头看着他，看起来有些许难以置信。阿塞夫皱皱眉低下头说：“不，这里面也有我的责任。”

阿泰尔感到讶异，他在一旁坐下，沉默地看着火堆，思绪渐渐飘忽起来。

“我找到了一些草药。”阿塞夫将树叶包裹的药泥扔给了他又说：“今晚你值夜。”还没等阿泰尔回答，他就已经不由分说地躺下了。将药泥涂抹在断指指根和其它的伤口上之后，他突然开口说：“阿塞夫，我能同你谈谈吗？”

“我在睡觉。”阿塞夫背对着他气呼呼地说。

“但你根本没睡着。”

“你说话我怎么能睡着？”

“……”

“你说吧。”阿塞夫坐起来眉头紧锁地看着他。

“我……”我不知道该如何开口，他想。他下意识地又说：“我很抱歉……”

“这话我已经听过了，你就没有别的什么好说的了吗？”阿塞夫说完，却心想：“我会惹怒他。”

出乎意料地，拉阿哈德没有像他想的那样暴跳如雷地反驳他，而是犹豫着说：“如果砍下我的手臂能使你原谅，我愿意那么做。”

阿塞夫努力克制着自己想冲上去砍掉他的手的冲动，他摇着头说：“不……你用不着那么做，因为即使那样我也不会原谅你。”

拉阿哈德张了张嘴想说什么，但最后梓梓地闭上了嘴巴，他的脸上显露出一丝失落。阿塞夫从未见过他这样的表情，他没再说话，自顾自地躺下休息，对方也没再打扰他。

周遭只余轻轻细语的浪潮声。


	10. Chapter 10

艾吉奥

最初，艾吉奥以为他可以观摩到一个巫师的工作是怎样的，但莱昂纳多这人远超他的想象。这个巫师不仅干巫师的工作，他画画、设计建筑、研究医学——总之只要是他感兴趣的，他都做，而且以此为生。绥尔镇对他的造物需求不大，但柔克定期出发的商船会将他的东西带到需要的地方，他的工作简直令艾吉奥大开眼界。

当艾吉奥问他做这些的原因，他说：“凡事依赖法术是不好的，尽管魔法有那么神奇，我依旧喜欢不含法术的东西，亲手做出来的东西才是温暖的。”他说这话时正在绘制一张地图，艾吉奥不大看得懂他的图纸，但那的确是张精美的地图，是不包含任何法术技艺的精美作品。

艾吉奥发现柔克的巫师在使用法术时较为谨慎，可莱昂纳多不随意施展力量并非是出于维护“平衡”的考量，而且虽然他这么说，他依旧十分热爱研习法术，工作室里大量的法术器具证明了这一点。

莱昂纳多带他参观了自己的小楼。二楼是一间书房，密密麻麻的书架已经被放满了，地上还堆积了不少书本，艾吉奥从前从未见过那么多书。厨房被设在了四楼，莱昂纳多的卧室则在三楼，他早就将三楼一个小房间清理出来作艾吉奥的房间。艾吉奥在心底深深感谢了自己的雇主，经历了三个多月颠沛的海上生活之后，没有比有着一张温暖小床的房间更让人感到幸福的的地方了。

“我的工作是什么？”艾吉奥问。

“我需要你替我的研究搭把手，还有一些跑腿工作，你放心，这些都不会很复杂。还有一个很重要的工作需要你去做。”莱昂纳多说着将艾吉奥带回二楼，他看着一排排的书架解释：“实际上我是柔克学院的图书管理者。不过并不是所有的书都会收进学院里，有些难以解读的古籍和一些跟法术无关的书都会放在我这里，你可以随意翻阅，我想大法师或许是认为你可以从中找到答案吧。”

“那么我的工作是整理这些书吗？”

莱昂纳多摇摇头说：“我需要你去柔克岛之外收集更多的书籍，你可以到了春季再出海。”

艾吉奥若有所思地点点头，这份工作又给了他更多接触书的机会，虽然他向来不喜欢读书，但如果说他真的能从那些珍贵的纸张之间找到答案的话，但他还是很愿意耐心地去翻找那些书籍的。莱昂纳多也十分乐于同艾吉奥一同研究发生在他身上的这个问题，一方面是出于好奇，另一方面是出于关心。

刚住下来之后，艾吉奥就立马给沃尔佩写去了一封信，却等了快两个月才收到回信。狡狐在信上说收到了他先前在卢梭岛给他写的那封，他在黑佛诺一切安好，只是结手在黑佛诺的进展不大。他还告诉艾吉奥说不必着急回去找他，因为智者之岛现在一定是最适合艾吉奥的地方，在这里他可以学习，也可以寻找他想要的东西。

艾吉奥还十分感激地发现鼓鼓的信封里装了妹妹、弟弟和妈妈在北黑佛诺的来信，想必是狡狐将他的事情告知了他的家人，又等家人写信来一起寄给他。小房间有一扇能看到海的小窗，艾吉奥就坐在窗前读着家人的来信，望着黑佛诺的方向，他不由得思念起分别快三年的亲人，自从黑佛诺大火之后他们就没再见面。

“说不定我可以在完成工作的时候顺便回去看望他们。”他在心中如此计划着。

很快就到了日回节，人们汇聚在绥尔镇的小广场上共同度过一年中最为漫长的黑夜，他们摆出丰盛的食物，点燃盏盏灯火，弹奏音乐并随之舞蹈，这一夜人们不会睡去。由于巫师学院的学徒和师傅们会聚集在宏轩馆，莱昂纳多是绥尔镇唯一会被邀请到宴会上的巫师，他们也顺便邀请了艾吉奥。

到这里来的外乡人多半是前来学院求学的，艾吉奥作为外乡人却没待在学院自然在宴会上引起了居民的谈论，但他们并无恶意，只是好奇地向他打听内极海其他地方的事情。除了黑佛诺，艾吉奥不十分了解也没有游历过其他地方，他仍然尽力解答并几乎讨得了所有人的欢心。有几个年轻的女孩子们尤其喜爱这个彬彬有礼又毫不拘泥的黑佛诺青年，轮流缠着他要同他跳舞，他没有拒绝女士们的邀约，欢笑着同她们在悠扬的鲁特琴声中跳着，却在听到那首《爱人去向》的时候分了神，差点踩到了舞伴的脚。

“真抱歉，亲爱的，我有些累了。”他对女孩道歉，那女孩笑着摇摇头，另寻别的舞伴去了。艾吉奥看着她的背影，不由得想起黑佛诺的克莉丝。当他跟随狡狐在碧原镇住下之后就再无那女孩的消息，回到黑佛诺之后只听说她们一家早就搬走，艾吉奥还为此失落了一段时间。

这一年的冬天并不十分寒冷，日回节当晚天气也很好，月亮升起来之后，人们来到海滩上吟唱诗篇。莱昂纳多虽受到居民们的喜爱，此时却只身一人坐在一旁观望着海洋，看起来他并不喜欢置身于人群之中。

艾吉奥坐到他身旁同他聊起天来。他说：“我有件事情十分在意。”

莱昂纳多蓝色的眼睛反射着柔和的月光：“什么事？”

“关于你的真名，我很抱歉，我无法以自己的真名交换，我有什么能补偿的吗？”

“哈哈哈，艾吉奥。”莱昂纳多笑着摇摇头说：“那算是我自找的，况且，我也不是会在所有人面前都这么不小心的，至少我第一眼就知道你是个可靠的人，不必在意。”他说完拍拍艾吉奥的肩膀。

莱昂纳多身上有种纯真和善良，艾吉奥微笑，他很喜欢这位朋友。

“上次你说的那个法术我已经做好了，现在就算是我想说我的真名我也说不出来！”巫师欣喜地告诉艾吉奥，还顺便同他讲解了一些他听不大懂得法术理论知识。随后，莱昂纳多突然说：“这样一来我就可以离开这里了，艾吉奥！春季的时候我可以同你一起去收集书籍。”

“但你的工作怎么办？工作室会没有人看守的。”

巫师想都没想就说：“没关系，我想去，而且你没做过这事，你一定需要帮助。”这令艾吉奥有些哭笑不得，到底谁才是来打工的那一个？不过他很高兴旅途上能有这样一位朋友作伴。

剩下的半个冬天，天气却变得糟糕起来，大雪一场接着一场，这对位于南方的柔克岛来说是个罕见的事情。莱昂纳多被邀请到柔克岛北方的独立塔协助名字师傅教导学生，他在出发前抱怨了不止一百遍，说冬天的独立塔冰冷又安静，名字的研习无聊透顶，名字师傅还严肃苛刻，他不晓得他能帮上什么忙，若来年大法师还要给他这样的任务，他宁可逃到开阔海上把自己喂鲸鱼。

莱昂纳多最后甚至说：“这是谋杀。”可他不能拒绝大法师，只得在一个刚下过雪的早晨收拾行李离开了绥尔镇，将工作室交予艾吉奥打理。他的助手因此空闲下来。

尼可罗偶尔会来拜访艾吉奥，他们会坐下来聊些关于法术的事情，或者一同研读莱昂纳多的藏书。尼可罗时常聊起巫师学院的各种趣事，艾吉奥看得出来他很享受在这里的时光。

至于尼可罗没光顾的日子，艾吉奥就自己一个人坐在那堆书本当中，煎熬地翻阅着、寻找着可能的讯息。

接近春季的时候，天气回暖了几天，但又一场大雪降临，出海的计划迫不得已推迟了一段时间。艾吉奥冒着可能是今年冬天的最后一场雪到学院取一些莱昂纳多需要的材料，他在昨日来信里说再过一周他就会回来了。等艾吉奥从学院小门出来时，不经意瞥见柔克圆丘，吃惊地发现那个小丘和生长在那里的树林居然葱葱郁郁地屹立在在大雪中。

“很神奇吧？”守门老者对他说，他点点头。“你不妨去看看。”老人建议到。

自打入冬后艾吉奥就再也没见过那只隼鹰，也许他还在那里？艾吉奥欣然同意了老人的建议，将东西带回工作室之后，他再次出门，径直朝圆丘走去。令他感到不可思议的是，在他接近圆丘之后，那片树林似乎变换了位置，他疑惑了一阵子，继续朝着大林前进。当他踏上圆丘，一股温和的力量从脚底传至全身，他只感到一阵惬意。

接近那片树林时，一个穿着柔克师傅巫师袍子的中年男子迎面走了出来，他的肩头站着那只隼鹰。

“你不是学院的学生。”巫师说，这使得艾吉奥有些窘迫。

隼鹰随即飞向艾吉奥，他连忙伸出双手欢迎自己的老朋友。大鸟落到了他的肩膀上，极为罕见地用脑袋蹭了蹭他的脸表示友好，就在艾吉奥惊讶于隼鹰的亲近举动时，巫师若有所思地说：“我是柔克的形意师傅，这里是心成林，你若是想来便来吧。”说完，师傅转身离去，在他的身影消失在心成林的树荫里之前提醒到：“如果你不怕迷路的话。”

艾吉奥跟了上去，他还没能对师傅说半个字，对方就已经消失在林中了。隼鹰从他的肩头飞起来，似乎是想为他带路。他找不到形意师傅的身影，只得跟着隼鹰在林间乱窜。当风吹过，树叶发出阵阵细语，他很确信自己听到了树木在言语，积雪被他踩得嘎吱响，投于白雪上的树影间藏着真字，这里的一切都让艾吉奥感到不可思议。他在林中晃悠了许久，准备原路返回，但他花了比来时更多得时间才再次走出树林，等他终于出来，他发现自己虽然沿着来时的方向折返，但却走到了圆丘的另一头。

他回望这片神奇的树林，跟了他一路的隼鹰展翅飞回林间，他朝着他朋友的去向无声地告别，自己走回了工作室。

在莱昂纳多回来之后，艾吉奥才知道并不是所有人都能获准随意出入心成林的，柔克圆丘被柔克巫师们视为地海力量的中心，心成林生长在此处，据说这片树林中的树木不是地海的任何一种树，它们在太古语中的名字的含义就是“树”，它们的根深入地底，却不会固定在某个地方，就连树林的面积大小也不是固定。“心有多远，树林就会延伸多远。”这是曾经建立柔克的某位师傅所言。

“也许形意师傅想跟你谈谈。”莱昂纳多告诉艾吉奥。

“他想跟我谈谈？”

“也许呢。那里是形意师傅的地方，也是学生们修行的场所，马基雅维利大概会在今年的夏季到那里吧。尽管你不是学院的学生，那里也绝对值得你去看看。”

“好吧，那里是个饭后散步的好地方。”他摊摊手，不知道除了“神奇”之外还能如何形容那片森林，但眼下似乎还有更重要的事情要做。“在讨论那片森林之前我们先开始准备出海的事情吧。”他说。

阿泰尔

阿塞夫在东方微微亮起的时候被一阵敲敲打打的声音弄醒，他很不愉快地坐起来，发现燃了一整夜的篝火快要熄灭了，拉阿哈德在不远处摆弄着一个木架子。他走近了之后，对方头也没抬地说：“我们需要更多木头，还有宽大的树叶。”阿塞夫仔细一看才发现他用木头架起来了半个框架，看起来是想搭一个小棚子

“你还想住在这里了？”阿塞夫说。他昨天已经尝试过联络阿尔莫林，但没有丝毫进展，不得不说在联系上大导师之前，他们或许真的要住在这里，尽管阿塞夫没能那么快接受这个事实。

“如果下雨，对你弟弟伤口的恢复不利。”

阿塞夫冷笑了一声：“这次不用你伟大的法术驱走雨云了？我还以为你早就把‘平衡’忘在脑后了呢。”

拉阿哈德皱眉：“收起你的挖苦。”他站起来不友好地推搡了一下阿塞夫，对方瞪了他一眼，但他无视了，走到篝火附近躺下来休息。中午他醒来时天气转为了多云，看起来真的有下雨的预兆。他坐起来，注意到榛子周围已经被施加了保护咒语，阿塞夫则不知所踪。那个小棚子的框架看起来已经快要完成了，看起来阿塞夫在他睡着之后继续修建了它，但周围已经没有剩余的材料，他或许是去寻找木料了？

在岛中心一片树林，阿泰尔看了看躺着的榛子，独自朝那树林走去，想要收集一些用于遮蔽的树叶。但他选择了一条不是那么好走的路，这是等他攀登上一块崎岖岩石的之后才意识到的。

昨夜细细思索了整件事情之后，阿泰尔认为阿尔莫林将这次任务交给他确实有着一些隐藏的目的，因为大导师掌控着白塔也掌控着结界，他不可能不了解结界本身的危险性，但这些危险他们闻所未闻，阿尔莫林也未曾提醒过他们，还将二人的任务向其他人隐瞒了。但他究竟为什么要将他置身险境？又为什么要带上阿塞夫兄弟？

一开始时，阿泰尔也对自己的怀疑抱有疑问。但阿塞夫在船上揍了他，等他冷静下来之后才明白阿尔莫林派阿塞夫兄弟同他一起执行这个任务的缘由。大导师对他们三人之间的关系明了得很：阿塞夫和阿泰尔互相看不顺眼，榛子明显崇拜阿泰尔而不是自己的哥哥，阿塞夫又十分疼爱自己的弟弟。兄弟两同他执行任务时，他们三人只可能牵绊对方而不是互相协助。这一结论让阿泰尔感到不寒而栗，他的大导师比他想象的要凶险。

阿泰尔知道阿塞夫在联络白塔，也知道他一无所获，他认为他们还不能贸然回去，可对阿塞夫又无从解释，阿塞夫虽然同他不合，却向来对白塔十分忠诚。

“如果我直接告诉他，只会招致阿塞夫更强烈的怒火罢了。”他思考着，劝服自己要冷静小心对待这件事。

今日已经没有了前两天灼目的阳光，取而代之的是灰蒙蒙的天空和咸湿的海风，这个岛屿很小，但物资足够他们活下去。以阿泰尔的了解来说，这里从未有过住民，但白岛已经封闭了近百年，他曾经学到的事实也可能会改变，刚抵达这里时阿泰尔也不十分确定会不会有人出现，好在就目前来看这里还是一个荒岛。可当他在岩石上眺望西面的海洋时，却远远看到那边的海岸上有一艘小船，这让他警惕起来。

就在他想要去一探究竟时，身后传来一阵脚步声，阿泰尔回头，索菲安正在他背后笑着看着他。

“你怎么会在这里？！”阿泰尔喊到，立刻做好了攻击的准备。

“没想到你还活着，不过也算是我意料之中了。”索菲安盯着他缺失无名指的右手笑着说，他看起来心情不错。

阿泰尔怒视着他：“意料什么？你是怎么在结界的攻击中活下来的？”他现在又有些分不清楚这一切到底是索菲安的阴谋还是阿尔莫林的阴谋了，又或者两者兼有？

“托你的福，结界被破坏了，我这才逃出来的，引你去那边费了我不少功夫。别人我不敢保证，但你果然就是你，只有你才能做到。”索菲安以带些骄傲的口吻说着，他的“夸赞”令阿泰尔更加愤怒，他迅猛地朝着阿塞夫施放法术攻击，对方轻易地将攻击反弹回他身上，他被自己的法术狠狠击中，向后倒在地上。

索菲安看着他狼狈的样子，扭曲地笑出来，他终于不再被该死的阿泰尔压一头了，即使阿尔莫林不承认他、而且也没必要再被承认了，他现在就是是凌驾于阿泰尔之上的，他用言语和真名命令他爬起来，让他跪着，让他臣服于自己。

“只要套上项圈，即使强大如龙一般也跟一条狗没有差别。”索菲安看着他说。阿泰尔跪在地上艰难地捂着被法术击中的右肩，抵抗着索菲安对他的控制，但他的真名被对方牢牢握在手中。他先前以为索菲安逃跑是因为不敢同他对抗，现在他才意识到自己有多天真。

“我本来以为你会跟我是同一边的。”索菲安说着，语气中透出一股失望。“你现在明白我为什么要逃了吗？我跟你一样，是阿尔莫林不希望看见的人。”

阿泰尔感到“项圈”被一点点收紧，力量在索菲安面前已经毫无用处了，他不确定他是否会杀了自己，强忍着怒意问道：“为什么？”

“你很想知道，对不对？还有你父亲的事。”索菲安似乎能够从胜于阿泰尔的事情当中获取愉悦，此刻他自信满满，享受着阿泰尔对他低声下气的样子。

“我想知道，你能告诉我吗？”阿泰尔说，这句话显然取悦了索菲安。

“你这可不是求人的态度。”

“请您告诉我，好吗？”他咬了咬牙，肩膀的疼痛让他感到异常清醒。

索菲安愉快地笑了，他盯着阿泰尔说：“好，我告诉你。坦白来讲，阿尔莫林不会放过任何一个想离开白岛的人，任何人只要那么做都会被他杀死，这也就是白塔结界之所以是那样的缘由。”

“你又为什么知道这些？”

“因为我父亲就是那个想离开却被杀死的人。”他顿了顿，看着阿泰尔脸上的表情由冷静转为惊讶。“后来阿尔莫林把我带到白塔，他以为我年纪太小什么都不知道，其实我对那些事情一清二楚，所以当阿尔莫林意识到我明白我的父亲发生了什么的时候，他就想除掉我了，你根本不知道离开白塔这几年我在多埃曼村活得多么小心翼翼……那里就是我的家乡，但我回去时我母亲早就死了，只剩下那一栋破旧的房屋了”他的表情突然异常悲伤，阿泰尔甚至都有些可怜他。他又说：“还有，乌玛尔……”

阿泰尔瞳孔瞬间缩紧：“你为什么会知道我父亲的名字？”

“因为就是他唆使我父亲一起离开的，我父亲被阿尔莫林杀死了，没过多久乌玛尔也消失了，现在，轮到你和我了，阿尔莫林连相关的人也不放过……真可悲不是吗？明明你什么都不知道。”

“怎么可能？！我们住在白鸥村，离多埃曼村那么远，他们怎么可能认识？！他们为什么要离开？！”他十分震惊，不由得握紧拳头，原来他唯一的亲人曾经是想抛下他离开吗？

“他们认识是因为他们跟我们一样，曾经是一个屋檐下的学徒。”

“不可能，我父亲只是个渔夫……他不是巫师。”

这次换作索菲安有些可怜地看着他说：“他们是‘还俗’的巫师。”

巫师向来都是独身的，也只有男人才会成为巫师，他们称自己为“力之子”，终年与“深宏大道”打交道，由于男女之事会削弱力量，巫师们总会与女人刻意保持距离。所谓的“还俗”便意味着放弃力量成为普通的人，但只有极少数巫师才会那么做。阿泰尔还是无法相信乌玛尔原来是放下巫杖的巫师，他依旧跪在坎坷不平的岩石上，被索菲安口中的事实震得微微颤抖着。

但当他抬头时，他看到索菲安脸上浮现出惊讶和一丝慌张。

“你们刚刚在说什么？”阿塞夫的声音从背后传来，阿泰尔这才意识到索菲安的反应并非源于他，他的动摇差点又一次打败了自己，但他清醒过来，再次让自己冷静下来。

“啊，阿塞夫老兄，你也来了，你的手怎么了？”索菲安说。

阿塞夫瞪着索菲安，后者不由得退了一步。

“你们刚才在说什么？”阿塞夫又一次质问。

索菲安不知道阿塞夫究竟听到了多少，他笑笑说：“一点过去的小恩怨罢了，你说是吧？阿泰尔？”他故意在阿塞夫面前说出他的真名，这使得另外二人都为之震惊。

“他为什么会知道你的的真名？”阿塞夫问跪趴在地上的阿泰尔，但他没回答他。

索菲安开口说：“我怎么知道的并不重要，你不也想知道他的真名吗？就我所知你也跟他有些小恩怨吧？跟我一起除掉他岂不是很好？”

“没错，我是挺恨他的。”阿塞夫这句话使阿泰尔心底一凉，他已经看到索菲安的嘴角透出了笑意。

“但我恨他与你恨他有什么关系？与我要把你带回白塔审判又有什么关系？况且就算要选，我也宁愿选这个混蛋而不是你。”阿塞夫说着快速施展起法术，他抬起仅剩的右手指向索菲安，法术攻击迅猛地发射出去。索菲安大惊失色，他本就没想到阿塞夫也一起来了，更没想到他会站在阿泰尔那边。即使是单独对付阿塞夫，他也没有信心。

索菲安一边逃离一边以法术对抗阿塞夫的攻击，阿泰尔乘机挣脱了他的控制，他对着阿塞夫大喊了一声：“鬣狗！”阿塞夫立刻明白了他的意思，他追上去继续朝着索菲安攻击并说：“站住！阿巴斯！”

意图逃跑的阿巴斯绝望地停在原地并被法术击倒，他的名字在真言里是“机敏鬣狗”的意思，狡猾又擅长伺机而动。阿泰尔了解他，但也花了些时间才猜到，要不是阿塞夫及时出现，他差点就放弃了。

阿塞夫盯着倒地的索菲安，他没用法术，抓起鬣狗狠狠一拳将他打昏过去。他对他施了沉睡咒语，对他的舌头施法以保证他不能用法术逃跑，最后又结结实实用咒语和真正的绳子将他捆了起来。阿泰尔站起来看着阿塞夫，对方脸上没有半点高兴。

“你最好给我解释一下你们刚才说的是什么。”阿塞夫注视着他的眼睛说。


	11. Chapter 11

艾吉奥

春日的海风格外轻柔，艾吉奥的心情很好，因为在这样持续的好天气下，他可以时不时跳进海中随着船游泳，现在他已经渐渐适应了在海水之中自由漂浮的感觉，只是爬上船浑身湿漉漉地等待晾干的过程依旧让他格外不舒服，莱昂纳多总形容艾吉奥像一只猫儿一样讨厌水。

艾吉奥的隼鹰也待在附近，他已经习惯于这只不管他到哪里都远远跟随他的猛禽了。鹰偶尔会将几条大鱼甩进船舱里，在食物充足的情况下，莱昂纳多会把它们放回海里以避免过多的杀戮。有一次，莱昂纳多问艾吉奥：“你有给它取名字吗？”

“没有，因为我并没有把它当作我的宠物，我想它有自己的名字，它的真名，但我不想去探究。”

“你把它当作朋友来对待。”莱昂纳多笑着说。

上一周他们在柔克岛西南方向的瑟得小岛待了几天，两人扮成旅行商人以一些羊毛或布料换取物资和书籍，瑟得岛不是个贫瘠的岛屿，但有用的纸却很少，他们只收获了两本关于木工的书和一本当地的药草图集，艾吉奥对此有些泄气，但莱昂纳多安慰他说：“这次出海先熟悉一下工作吧。”

现在，他们的小船已经驶入了九十屿的海域，几个钟头前就有好几座零星小岛进入了视线当中，随着小船继续深入，更多的零散陆地出现在海面上。他们的目标只是那些有人居住的小岛。据莱昂纳多说，九十屿的土地十分贫瘠，西边蟠多岛上又盘踞着时常侵扰村庄的龙，所以这里的居民多数是贫穷的渔民，他们俩大概很难找到想要的东西。

“但也不一定没有呢，就我所知曾经有数名巫师隐居于九十屿之间。为了躲避北方的战火，他们不惜冒险住在龙的鼻子底下，将智慧藏在贫瘠又危险的土地上，不知道是聪明还是勇敢。”

“龙。”艾吉奥小声念叨。“莱昂，你见过龙吗？”自出海之后，艾吉奥就开始以达芬奇真名的简称来称呼他，巫师喜欢这个称呼，因为那让他感到自由且被尊重。

“我怎么可能见过，要我见过我大概已经被烧成灰了吧。面见龙还能活下来的巫师只有厄瑞亚拜这等传说中的英雄人物。但要我说实话，我宁愿冒这个险也想亲眼见识一下这种生物。他们同我们全然不同，我们依凭陆地和海洋生存，但他们却是风与火的生物，生活在空中，以火为食，浪漫的生物！”

艾吉奥并不觉得浪漫，龙和火只会让他想起失去亲人的那个夜晚，他只是苦笑了一下，说到：“我倒是见过巫师变的龙。”

“你是说威岛的西泽尔？”

“没错，几年前他烧了黑佛诺。”他的声音低沉下去。

莱昂纳多突然注意到了艾吉奥的情绪变化，还在柔克时，艾吉奥曾在闲谈中提起自己的过去。巫师有些不知所措地摸了摸自己的下巴说：“如此年轻而强大的巫师很少见，但……艾吉奥，真正的龙和巫师变的龙是不一样的，巫师会凭自己的意愿去擅用各种力量，但龙不是，他们生来强大、自由、美丽。”

艾吉奥点点头说：“也许吧，也许我将来也会想见识到这种生物。”海风吹拂着他的发梢，身上半干不干的粘稠再次使他不舒服起来。

两人终止了谈话，气氛有些冰冷。直到靠近下一个小岛时，艾吉奥才重新收拾好心情准备上岸。

在将船小心地泊在满是礁石地海湾里之后，艾吉奥不由得又一次在心里感激尼可洛教给他的航海知识和技巧，现在即使没有尼可洛在旁边指导，他也可以做到一个合格水手所能做到的一切了。

“艾吉奥。”莱昂纳多突然叫住他，声音里带着歉意：“希望你别介意我刚刚说的那些……”

“不，没关系，我没那么敏感。如果你乐意，请多给我讲一些关于龙的事情，书上对此记录很少。”他对着他的朋友露出微笑。

莱昂纳多脸上担忧的神情变得轻松不少，他说：“当然，我很乐意。”

艾吉奥并没有特地为了减轻莱昂纳多的自责而撒谎，随着时间的流逝，现在他的确比较能看得开自己的过去了。实际上，与其说看淡，不如说他更在意如何“回报”他的仇人，他更乐意将时间和精力花在对付西泽尔和他的家族身上，协助结手的沃尔佩也是为了这个。葆拉说他有潜力，他自己也能感受得到，这是他选择留在莱昂纳多这里的原因，去寻找真名并解放自己与生俱来的力量，然后回击，这就是艾吉奥现在想做的。

“九十屿真的有九十个岛屿吗？”两人走向村庄时，艾吉奥问。

“好问题，但没有人知道。就算你想数清也是不可能的，有的小岛在涨潮时就被淹没了，潮落时露出能落脚的陆地绝不止九十片，这很难说，因此也没人知道。啊……不过如果要我来绘制九十屿的地图的话……”巫师再一次喋喋不休地对艾吉奥讲起自己的想法，他看起来很高兴谈论这些问题。

在九十屿小岛之辗转两周之后，他们仅仅收获了一本描绘海洋的小画册，艾吉奥认为它很无用，但莱昂纳多却饶有兴趣地不停翻看它。他们在春季末开始返航，风向和天气对他们很是友善，没出半个月他们就顺利地回到了绥尔镇。莱昂纳多对这趟旅程十分满意，艾吉奥觉得他是因为走出柔克岛而感到开心。尽管他喜欢陪着莱昂四处游历，这些却对于解决自己的问题似乎毫无益处。艾吉奥不想轻易放弃，但他已经开始考虑回黑佛诺了，继续协助结手对付波吉亚会比在偏远村庄里闲逛去寻找根本不知道存不存在的答案更有用一些吗？他不止一次如此询问自己。

回到工作室休息了两天之后，莱昂纳多拜托艾吉奥帮他整理二楼的藏书。巫师说这些书籍每年都会被整理两次，核对书目以及检查是否有虫蛀之类的问题。在昏暗的藏书室工作是一件令人头疼的事情，艾吉奥同莱昂纳多一起核对了三四百本书之后已经感觉到有些头晕眼花了。

“不如我们坐下来喝点东西吧，我想我还剩一瓶不错的葡萄酒，早晨我托人带了一些面包和点心。”莱昂纳多提议。

“太好了，我真的想休息一下……唉，这让我开始想念家乡的葡萄酒了。”艾吉奥从书堆中站起来伸了个懒腰说。

莱昂纳多笑了：“我不知道黑佛诺还盛产葡萄酒？”

“或许没威岛的那么有名，但的确有一些不错的，我爸曾经每年都会弄一些顶好的回来，外岛的也有，不过我更喜欢……等等，你拿的那本书是什么？”他突然盯着莱昂纳多刚从书架最上层取下来的一本书问到，巫师本想放下它之后就暂时结束工作。

“这个？一本……唔，我想我没仔细看过，噢……它不完整。”莱昂纳多打量着手里的书，它只有一个画着一双手的封面和装订在扉页后的十几张纸，后面的部分似乎被撕走了。

艾吉奥走上前拿过残缺的书本仔细端详，封面画着一双手，一双手掌心向上，似乎托起什么的手，这姿势他再熟悉不过——那是结手的标志。

“莱昂……你知道这个吗？”

“这个看起来有些眼熟……啊，我想起来了，是一个秘密结社的标志。”

“结手？”

“准确来说是结手之女，等等，你怎么知道这个？”

“最早教导我学习法术的女士教给我这个手势，收留我的术士是黑佛诺结手的领头人之一。”

“这……难以置信，这个年代居然还有结手的存在。”

“你知道些什么吗？”

“柔克学院的成立跟结手之女颇有关系，只不过现在的师傅们都不承认柔克的起源跟女人有关，非要说的话，他们会告诉你曾经建立柔克的那位法师在这里杀死了邪恶的巫女，尔后才在圆丘下建立起学院的。但我的女巫教母告诉我柔克是男人和女人共同建立起来的，啊，没错，我也是由女巫带大的。”莱昂纳多回应了艾吉奥有些惊讶的眼神，他接着说：“那些女人们，在更加黑暗危险的年代为了保护巫艺而建立起连结地海的‘网’，她们自称‘结手之女’，但她们同样接受男人，只是以女人的名头作为伪装，不像我们，不像柔克，巫师们永远排斥女人，认为女人败坏巫艺，但这很没理由不是吗？女巫会编织诅咒，但术士和巫师也会这么做，柔克巫师力求善用巫艺，但村里的女巫不也用技艺治病救人吗？无关性别，人类难道不是一样坏也一样好吗？其实我更愿意相信我的教母告诉我的那些。她也曾教给我这个手势，她说我有朝一日一定会遇见它，我竟然忘记了这回事，要不是你问起来，我可能就会一辈子忽视这本书了。”

艾吉奥擦拭了一下书本上的灰尘看着莱昂纳多说：“人们不是常说‘无能如女人家的魔法，恶毒如女人家的魔法’吗？我曾经对那两位教导我的女士感到怀疑，只因为她们是女人、是女巫。可我后来才意识到她们只是在尽自己所能帮助我，或许你说的对，法术的好坏无关性别。你的教母和我的阿姨们都将我们指引到这里，我想不是偶然。”他说着打开了书，但翻看了两页就停下了。

“这……”艾吉奥反复阅读其中一段文字，它毫无疑问是由赫语符文书写而成，但句子根本不通顺，或者说根本半点也看不懂。

“我猜书写者加密了一下。”莱昂纳多看了一眼之后说。“但这里有个目录没有加密，我们可以看得懂。”他接过那几页纸，将它翻到最前面，艾吉奥终于能看懂了，等他一一浏览过条目之后，他注意到了目录上的“白塔”一词，脑海中又浮现出葆拉和泰奥多拉给他的建议——“白塔”和“智者之岛”。艾吉奥往后翻看，却发现白塔那一段包含在被撕去的部分里。

“糟透了……”

“让我尝试一下，我或许能解读它，其实我现在就有一点灵感了。”莱昂纳多说。

“好吧，我想先看看前面的内容也不赖。”

莱昂纳多马上就开始着手解密，他们在书桌旁坐了下来，完全忘记了葡萄酒和点心的事情。艾吉奥发现自己实际上一点忙也帮不上，只好坐在一旁好奇地看着莱昂纳多在纸上写写画画，但整个过程实在是又漫长又无聊，他最后都在椅子上睡了过去。等莱昂纳多叫醒他的时候，晚饭时间早就过去了。

“破解了？”艾吉奥揉了揉眼睛，努力使自己清醒过来

“破解了，就像目录标注的那样，最前面的这部分是一些法术教程，大多数我都见过，不过也有一些很有意思的，有的咒语我认得出来，但跟我们常用的构造不太一样，还有一些我不认识的咒语，这里的注解十分详尽，我想很有尝试的价值。”

“那么有跟寻找自己真名有关的咒语吗？”

“我想没有。”莱昂纳多遗憾地耸耸肩。

“好吧……”艾吉奥有些失落。“我到底在寻找什么呢？”他自言自语到。

“别放弃，艾吉奥，既然你的阿姨们给了你提示，那这里面一定会有答案，巫师的预言通常富有深意，我想女巫也一样可靠。这本书并不完整，你最感兴趣的部分也还没能看到。我们不是正好在搜罗书籍吗？这样一来就恰好，我们可以边进行我们的工作边找，持续找下去一定能找到的。”

艾吉奥有些愧疚地说：“我真的差点就放弃了……而且我很抱歉，本来已经答应了你要留下来做这份工作，但其实最近我总在考虑离开的事，只因我看不到希望，我必须向你道歉。”

莱昂纳多摆摆手说：“你不用向我道歉，我明白你有更加重要的事情要做，而我最大的心愿就是我的朋友能得到他想要的。好了，现在我们一起去吃点东西吧。”

他的朋友欣然答应：“谢谢你，莱昂。”

阿泰尔

白色的高塔沐浴在夏末的阳光之下，每一块雪白砖石之间的咒语牢牢地固定着这座凝聚白岛力量的建筑，这些咒语联系着彼此，一直延申至地底，正如大树的根系一样深入泥土和黑暗，紧紧地抓着大地内部的某处。

阿尔莫林就在这地底穿梭着，错综复杂的洞穴对他来说像是自己的家一样熟悉。老巫师的手抚过石壁，为了更加细致地去感受地底洞穴，有的时候他不得不停下来坐在冰冷地面上休息片刻，每当他这么做时，洞穴就会变得无比寂静，无声的黑暗从四面八方朝他压来，但大导师并不惧怕，尽管他已经年老，他的力量从未减弱，阿尔莫林已经习惯于在黑暗的地底同无形的力量打交道，习惯于在寂静中思考。

白岛的岛民们都认为白塔的荣耀在于它高耸的白色塔尖，那里是大导师所在之处，但只有历届的大导师才会悉知一个事实：白塔的力量中心在于黑暗的地底。

长久以来，身为大导师的阿尔莫林都在思考如何保护他的岛民，不仅仅是保护白岛不受外界侵扰，如何维持岛内的秩序和平衡也是一个艰难的问题。白塔建成后的百年间，“大导师”一职在岛民心目中已经有了曾经莫瑞德王在地海人民心目中的权威了，可这份权威真的能永远维持下去吗？人们总是更加擅长应对“不变”的事物，但万物绝不会一成不变，当微小但不寻常的改变出现时，困难和麻烦就已经被埋下了种子。十多年前的事情曾给过阿尔莫林一个教训，他最为信赖的学生成为了最大的威胁，他不得不与他们站在对立面。如今他们的儿子，一个变成了懦弱狡猾的叛逃者，另一个变成了自大但又极有天赋的强大巫师。对于阿巴斯，阿尔莫林放任他逃离自己身边，除了监视并没有再进一步威胁，因为更令他担心的是另一个，是阿泰尔，这个年轻的巫师具有非凡的力量，可以成为他的利剑，却也可以成为他的威胁，但至少现在，他已经不必再烦恼这个问题了……想到这里，阿尔莫林扶着冰冷的石壁站了起来，他已经休息了太久，不能再浪费更多的时间了。

老人继续在漆黑冰冷的底下洞穴中探索着，照亮道路的法术光在石头间忽明忽暗。“快要接近了……”他在心底自言自语，因为说出口的词语会惊动这片死亡般寂静的黑暗。

白岛北部的无名小岛上，深受大导师“牵挂”但不自知的阿泰尔正同阿塞夫一起紧张地搭建着他们简易的避雨棚子。“看起来快下雨了。”他对阿塞夫说。

“那就加快动作。”失去一只手臂让任何行动都变得极其困难，阿塞夫不由得恼怒起来，他痛恨自己无能的时刻。

阿泰尔注意到了他的情绪，但对方一直具有良好的配合意识，即使独臂能做到的事情不多，阿塞夫还是能成为一个让人称心如意的好帮手。阿泰尔不时瞟向他同僚断臂处的伤口，在缺乏药草的情况下他们已经尽力去处理了，可那里依旧发炎得厉害。榛子的情况更加不容乐观，他现在已经被转移到了一块干燥的石头上，先前阿塞夫已经喂了他一些药，但他一直没清醒过来，整整两天高烧不断，伤口也在持续恶化。

好在他们赶在下雨之前完工了，二人合力将榛子和被绑得结结实实的阿巴斯搬进小棚子里，又将物品悉数转移进去，等他们俩最后进入到覆盖了帆布和树叶的木头结构下面之后，整个空间显得有些拥挤。雨水没多久就从海上袭来，实际上这个简易的小棚子并不能完全阻挡海边恶劣的天气，但两个巫师已经在此基础上施加了一系列法术，现在他们的小棚子稳固如白岛最好的建筑工匠花费数月建造的石屋。

阿塞夫在一个角落点起篝火，准备为榛子再煎些药。他的弟弟身上依旧盖着他那件破烂的巫师袍子。在他开始煎药后，榛子突然间开始呓语，阿塞夫跪坐在弟弟身旁，他紧握着他的手，感觉到亲人的生命正在渐渐逝去。

“帮我照看好篝火和药草。”阿塞夫头也不回地说，没有一如往常的愤怒，他开始冷静地念咒。

阿泰尔照做了，但他的注意力都放在兄弟两身上。

不知多少个钟头过去了，天已经完全黑了下来，外面的雨不算大，但一直没停。阿泰尔煎了三四轮药送去给阿塞夫，哥哥的咒语一刻也没停过，弟弟的呓语早就渐渐消失，但他的生命也在随之流逝。阿塞夫早就满头大汗并口干舌燥了，他始终保持平稳地念动咒语，可他越来越意识到自己只能减缓榛子的死亡，却无法阻止他的离去，阿塞夫继续麻木地念咒，绝望一点点地蚕食着他的心。

一碗淡水被递送到到了阿塞夫的眼前，但他不为所动，拿着容器的手犹豫了一会儿，将水放在了地上。阿泰尔抓起榛子的另一只手，高举那柄由阿巴斯带回来的巫杖并开始念动咒语，跟阿塞夫平缓的语调全然不同，他喜欢高昂地念诵，让太古词语的每一个音节都回响在空气中。阿塞夫吃惊地看着他说：“你不能那么做！这是违反……”

“够了，阿塞夫，我不晓得还有什么方法可以挽救你的弟弟，现在不要再想什么该死的平衡了。”

“但……不，这样做的后果会更严重。”

“我知道，可我已经做错了一些事情，这是我该挽回的，而且我有这个能力，让我尝试一下吧。”

阿塞夫积压的情绪终于爆发，他对着他近乎歇斯底里地说：“有这个能力？你又是这副自己无所不能就随意所欲的样子！去你妈的！如果你是害怕榛子死了我会将账算在你头上的话，我确实会这么做！你不过是想赎罪以继续心安理得下去对吧？我不会给你这个机会，我也不会让你使用这样扰乱平衡的法术的！”他说着将自己的法杖对准了阿泰尔。

阿泰尔轻描淡写地推开了他的法杖，却没停下自己的咒语，他说：“阿塞夫，我还以为冷静和理智是你的专长呢，你什么时候才能说点好听的话呢？你最好期待我能活着，这样你弟弟也会活着。好了，不要再废话了，照看好你弟弟，不要跟过来。”他说罢便倒在了榛子的旁边，任由阿塞夫在一旁愤怒不止，他知道阿泰尔的灵魂已经离开了这个小棚屋，到另一个世界去了。

阿塞夫本可以以阿泰尔的真名威胁他，但他不想那么做，因为这是阿巴斯以卑劣方式窃取来并不怀好意地告知他的。他气恼地握紧拳头，发觉自己虽然很讨厌阿泰尔，但却在潜意识里想要将他当作同伴。现在不管怎么说，他都阻止不了阿泰尔。

当阿泰尔睁开眼睛时，他躺在黑暗的荒漠上，头顶悬挂着亘古不变的星空，没有一颗是他认得的。他立马爬起来，感到全身上下都很疲惫，他的法力没强到能够支撑自己在这个世界自如地活动下去。阿泰尔环顾四周，每一个方向都是一望无际的荒原，每一处都透着寂静和冰冷。

“你的名字是……卡达尔。”阿泰尔自言自语到，寻找弟弟的真名不是什么难事，这个年轻的巫师没什么经验和戒备心。

“卡达尔，你在哪里？”他对着空气轻声呼唤，凭着感觉顺着一个方向走去。

在死亡的荒漠上每走一步都十分艰难，巫杖成为了最好的手杖，它支撑着阿泰尔走下去。疲倦和困意渐渐袭来，阿泰尔一面呼唤着卡达尔的名字，一面往前走着。这里万籁寂静，甚至没有一丝风吹过，跟书本上描述的一模一样。唤回死者是禁忌，阿泰尔使用的咒语没有被巫师们刻意隐藏，乎所有合格的巫师都知道，问题是没几个人能真正做得到。如果大导师知道他打开了生与死之间的入口，想必又要狠狠责罚他了，可想到这里，阿泰尔不由得冷笑一声，他的大导师给予的责罚已经够多的了，现在看来老头似乎从一开始就没打算“原谅”自己，那个十年来仿佛自己父亲一般的威严老人并没有爱过自己半分，慈爱也好，授予阿泰尔的法杖也好，似乎不过是施予的糖果，只是为了让自己在必要的时候站在他那一边罢了。阿泰尔不由得替自己感到一阵凄凉。

远方的大地上，一道低矮的石墙出现在了地平线上，石墙向左右无边无际地延申去，一个人影就在石墙前徘徊着。

“卡达尔！”他大声呼唤，加紧了步伐。“过来！卡达尔！不要到那边去！”他心中一阵欣喜，因为卡达尔还没越过石墙，他已经接近了死亡，但还没完全成为那个世界的一部分，这样一来他就有希望。如果卡达尔已经越过了墙，那阿泰尔也不知道该怎么办了。

人影越来越近，阿泰尔回想起他和榛子初次在草原上相遇的情形，这次他们不能相向而行，他要把他带回去，一起活着回去。

“哥哥？是你吗？哥哥？”卡达尔以悲伤而痛苦的声音说，他已经站在了石墙下。

“不，阿塞夫在守护着你，我是拉阿哈德，我来带你回去。”阿泰尔感觉自己已经几乎耗尽了一生的力气才走到他面前。

“回去的路在哪里？这里……一个人也没有，但是，哥哥，墙对面有城镇，我们往那边走吧？那里会有人帮我们的。”

“不，卡达尔，那里不是你该去的地方，抓住我的手，我带你走。”

“可是……”

“相信我，卡达尔。”阿泰尔朝他伸出一只手，卡达尔抓住了他，二人朝着远离石墙的方向离开。

“我好累，哥哥……”

“卡达尔，清醒点，你不可以在这里睡着。还有，我不是你哥哥，你哥哥在等着你回去，你必须回去，明白吗？”

身后的人没有回答，只是步履蹒跚地持续跟着阿泰尔前行着。

“或许聊天会让我们清醒一些，我知道你累了，但你得说说话，保持清醒，卡达尔。”

“好……好的，哥哥。”

阿泰尔苦笑了一阵：“我还蛮羡慕你们兄弟俩的，不……我十分羡慕，大概都羡慕得嫉妒，他那么爱你，你也爱他。看看我，一个兄弟也没有，一个朋友也……阿巴斯怎么说也曾经是我的朋友，但现在……”他的声音渐渐小下去：“现在我孤身一人了。”

他放开了卡达尔的手，高举起巫杖，杖端的光芒在这片黑暗的土地上格外耀眼，随着咒语的完成，一道白色光亮的豁口被凭空打开来，他抓住卡达尔说：“回去吧，从这里回去，快。”他不由分说地将弟弟推进那个出口，自己却精疲力竭地倒在了荒漠中，尽管那个出口离他是那么的近，但他已经连抬起手的力气也没有了，随着意识逐渐远去，那个出口也渐渐合上了。

“好吧。”他心想。“我已经太累了，阿尔莫林，如果这是你想要的结果的话，那我输了。”他突然痛苦地大口喘息起来，仿佛周围的空气都被抽干了一般，不甘的心情涌上来。“至少我完成了这个法术，我弥补了过失。”他只能如此安慰自己。


	12. Chapter 12

艾吉奥

从威岛来的大船停在了黑佛诺的港口，市民们早就听闻是什么人要在今天抵达海港，于是都早早撤下了自家的摊贩，把整个港口都清理了出来。西泽尔站在码头上等待着，他的父亲很快就出现在了甲板上，这个年迈且严重发福的威岛人本来只是个有钱的富商，现在他已经开始自称为有着莫瑞德王室血脉的贵族了。尽管所有人都知道这是波吉亚家族为了统治地海而瞎扯出来的，但因为家族强大的财力、武装精良的军队、众多强力的盟友和那个年轻又意气风发的巫师西泽尔，现在几乎没有人敢正面反对这个家族。尤其自从西泽尔带领军队占领了黑佛诺，不少人都相信在不久的将来，波吉亚会掌控整个地海。

“我的孩子，看起来你做得不错。”父亲走到西泽尔的身边说，他一直以这个孩子为傲，在发现他的法术天赋时就为他找来了最为可靠的导师，现在，他很高兴看到西泽尔运用自己的天分为家族带来荣耀。

“谢谢，但我会做得更好，我的军队已经准备好了，下一个目标是帕恩岛，我想你没反对意见吧？”两人在随从的簇拥下往城中走去。

“我自然不会反对，但我希望你能进行得慢一些，除了军队，你还可以用别的方式同敌人打交道。我们的反对者不在少数，当你尽可能地减少他们的反感，我们就会以更少的代价去达成目标。”

西泽尔冷笑了一声说：“你错了，我的父亲，要赢得每一片岛屿，光靠用钱去哄骗那些领主和藩王会很没用，在将刀子送到他们脖子边上之前他们是不会彻彻底底地承认我们的！”

波吉亚家族的老家长叹了口气，他知道自己已经老了，早就束缚不住野心勃勃的儿子了。他自己也追求权力，花费了一生的精力才将家族经营至此，近两年他脑袋里总是会冒出将一切交给西泽尔的想法，只不过自己贪求更多的心依旧驱使着他试图将儿子捏在手里。他说：“我听说你的盟友德兰已经被杀了，但凶手至今还未找到，你难道不认为这是某种危险的信号吗？”

“这不用你说，我已经找了很久，不管是谁，我都会亲手把他捏碎的。还有一直缩在黑佛诺暗处的那些老鼠，那个秘密结社，我会把他们清理干净……”西泽尔的眼中透着冰冷的光，他抬头望向雪白剑塔，在心中又一遍告诉自己，地海之王的荣耀是属于他的。

在莱昂纳多的书库发现了那本书之后，艾吉奥给黑佛诺西部碧原镇的两位女巫寄去了一封信，他等了很久才收到回信，葆拉和泰奥多拉亲切地在信中问候了他，还附上了一张地图，上面标明了迄今为止依旧与她们有联络的结手之女据点，据葆拉说，如果他们愿意拜访那些组织成员，他们也许可以获得更多关于那本书的信息。

“看起来我们有得忙活的了。”莱昂纳多打量着那副地图说。

艾吉奥赞同，马上回信感谢了两位女巫。

很快，糟糕的消息同时从碧原镇和黑佛诺的狡狐那里传来：西泽尔在黑佛诺全岛的一系列行动开始针对起结手来，狡狐虽然逃过一劫，但南部的组织已经被摧毁殆尽。收到这些消息后，艾吉奥开始忧虑起北黑佛诺的家人来，他十分想回到那里去见见母亲、弟弟和妹妹。

莱昂纳多理解艾吉奥的心情，他自己也已经太多年没回到故乡帕恩岛去看看了，最近西泽尔似乎也把手伸向了那里。

但考虑再三之后，他们都选择了将寻找书籍和遗失的结手之书放在第一位。

“如果我们计划好路线，从南往北顺着搜寻的话，我们会有机会路过北黑佛诺的。”莱昂纳多这么说。

之后的两年中，两人一直辗转于南部和西部的岛屿之间，不断为柔克学院搜集着更多的书本，并在几个“结手之女”那里寻找到了那本书遗失的部分。大多数组织的成员都是女性，她们第一次见到艾吉奥和莱昂纳多的时候都无一例外地格外提防，但在艾吉奥展示出那个手势之后，她们都请他们进屋坐下，慷慨地尽自己所能地帮助这两个陌生的男子。

南偶岛的双胞胎女巫告诉他们：“我们并非仇恨男人，但当今的巫师太过恶劣，我们不得不小心谨慎。既然你被赋予这个秘密的手势，那就表示你们被我们信任和接受了。”法尔突的老女巫莱娜说：“这本记录了大量结手之女信息的书籍在一百年前就被分开了，保管在不同人手中。”纳密恩的农妇丽莎只是个不会魔法的农村妇女，她将祖母留下的书页交给艾吉奥和莱昂纳多之后说：“我的祖母会解读这些文字，但我和我的母亲都未被教导如何解读。我唯一知道的是，我的祖母常常说在南陲之南有一座贤者之塔，那是一个充满智慧和力量的宝库，记载了世间所有的真名。”当艾吉奥和莱昂纳多收获这一信息之后，他们意识到这本书留下来的一丝丝线索正在被聚拢，他们想要的已经呼之欲出了。

随着越来越多的书页被莱昂纳多翻译出来，艾吉奥也渐渐熟悉了解读那些密语的方式，他越来越好奇这位书写者为什么要这么做。在漫长而无聊的航海时光中，艾吉奥常坐下来一点点阅读那本“结手之书”，当中不但记录了大量实用的咒语，还有一些笔者的随笔和疑似是日记的内容，记录了笔者的一些小事和思考，只是他们至今不知道是什么人写下的这本书。

“感觉像是一本乱糟糟的笔记本。”艾吉奥说。

“作者把这些全部装订到了一起，虽然书页是散的，但我们有那个目录就可以对照着整理起来了。”莱昂纳多回应，而艾吉奥也是一直这么做的，每次收集到新的纸张，他就会兴致勃勃地将它们整理好。

“实际上我们只需要找到最关键的那部分，就是关于白岛的那部分，它也许会指出那座塔的所在处，但是每次找到的总是无关紧要的部分。”莱昂纳多又说。

“你不是说那些咒语也很有价值吗？我们总会找到最重要的那一部分的。不过其实我现在在想，南陲之南真的还有岛屿吗？毕竟这一切都是传说。”

“我不知道，因为没有人到过那里，现存的所有可靠的记录都表明那里是一望无际的海洋，再往南似乎就是世界的尽头了。”

“不管怎么说，这是希望。”艾吉奥望着南方的海面，想象着那座传说中的白塔浮在海面上的样子，未来的道路越发清晰起来，这是他所期盼的。

搜寻的旅程并不总是顺利的，有的时候为了寻找某一个结手之女的藏身处，两人会花费一个多月航行到一个偏僻小岛上，或者在野外度过几个日夜，或者遇上强盗，或者遭遇恶劣的气候，但到达目的地时却一无所获。

住宿条件也往往很差，运气好的情况下，他们会途经一些村庄，那样就可以借用某户人家的羊圈来休息，两人会在主人醒来之前离开，莱昂纳多为羊施加增产咒语作为感谢。一开始时艾吉奥对此颇有微词，他不理解一个巫师既然能强大到呼风唤雨，为什么不能用点小魔法让他们住得好一些，至起码睡个好觉呢？

莱昂的回应是：“柔克的巫师被教导要善用魔法而不是滥用魔法，我们只最低限度地取得自己的所需，这就足够了，若不然，我们同那些为了满足自己愿望而随意使用力量的巫师又有什么区别？”

之后有一次，艾吉奥翻看那本结手之书时突然对莱昂纳多说：“你还记得你对羊圈那事发表的意见吗？这个家伙跟你有一样的看法！”

“说明他懂得如何善用法术。”

艾吉奥笑了笑：“坏巫师折磨别人，好巫师折磨自己。”

“别这么说，艾吉奥，滥用魔法的结果往往不仅仅是祸害别人，也会祸害自己。你听过那个传说吗？曾有喜欢将自己变成熊的巫师在棕熊的身体里忘记了自己，他在森林里杀害了自己的亲人，最后死于猎人的刀下。”

“啊……这让我想起这本书里提到过变成海豚的巫师的事，他是这么说的：‘内极海里一半的海豚都是人，贪享在海浪中自由嬉戏的巫师忘记了自己曾是人类，最后永远地变成了海豚。’这些故事有着同样的寓意。”

“没错……它们都提醒我们滥用力量的后果，但我认为这些不全是故事，它们可能是真的。”

“噢……”艾吉奥想起了他早晨在船的左舷看到的几只海豚，它们会曾是人类吗？他说：“我倒希望西泽尔早日为自己作的恶遭到报应，但我知道这只是无端的愿望。”

“啊……他会的，艾吉奥，他会的……当他足够强大，如果他不毁灭自己，也会有人去毁灭他。”

“那么我会成为那个人。”艾吉奥沉下声来，漆黑的眼中满是沉重。莱昂纳多静静地看着他的朋友，每每提及西泽尔或波吉亚，艾吉奥总像是变成了另一个人，没有他通常的热情与活力，而是被一些冰冷的事物充斥着，他不知道他是否怀着深刻的恨意，艾吉奥自己也不知道，他早已不再思考这个问题。

黑佛诺的王厅大门被推开来，位于中央的王座破烂不堪，上面的宝石早就被人盗取干净了。西泽尔环顾了一下这又脏又旧的大厅，在积了灰尘的大理石地板上来来回回走了几步，他的皮鞋蹬在灰尘之间，响动惊动了几只老鼠，它们惊慌地从王座后面逃窜出去，不知道顺着哪个地洞溜走了。

西泽尔以嫌恶的眼神审视着这个恶心的地方，自从几十年前霸占黑佛诺的罗森被杀，这个房间就一直无人使用。西泽尔不想浪费自己的钱财来打点这个破烂古旧的皇宫，但他明白皇室的城堡有多重要，王的宝座就算是烂成了渣也是王的宝座，他想成为地海的王，就要坐上这个宝座，就算他的家族和血统不被承认，他一样可以以武力征服地海，现在能与他匹敌的巫师并不多。他很清楚，光像森罗一样只懂得到处抢劫可不够，那样子顶多算是个强盗头目。

“把这里修缮一下，找人把王座清理干净。”西泽尔对手下命令到，几个随从立刻离开了这间破烂的厅堂。他的父亲已经极力反对过现在就占据这里，但西泽尔并不想理会那个老家伙的胡言乱语。

注意到有两个随从依旧站在原地，他问到：“你们还有什么事？”

那两人对视了一眼，其中一个又高又壮的人说：“是关于德兰的线索……”

西泽尔顿时感到一阵怒气涌上头来，从着手调查这事之后已经过去了两年多了，但所有的信息都石沉大海，每每想到这事他就感到烦躁，再这么下去他都快要失去耐心了，因为他无法容忍有一个威胁像幽灵一般飘忽在外面。

“告诉我，是什么？”他命令。

“您知道，在德兰的船失踪之后，我们花了很长时间才找到他藏在厚斯克的那笔钱。我们本以为整艘船连带所有船员都沉到了海底，但前几天我们碰巧找到了两个幸存的海盗，就在飞克威的一个镇上……”

“不要再废话了，告诉我重点。”西泽尔盯着他的随从说。

那随从忙说：“啊……是，那两个海盗说，他们说两年多以前是德兰的天候师和一个俘虏一起叛变了，他们烧了船，还杀了德兰和船上的大半海盗。”

西泽尔在心中冷哼了一声，德兰这个蠢货，自己手底下的人都看管不好那还真是活该。“告诉我那两个人的名字，你们问到名字了吗？”

“马基雅维利和艾吉奥。”

“马基雅维利和……艾吉奥……？”西泽尔仔细地回想了一下自己为何对这个名字如此熟悉。“艾吉奥……艾吉奥……是当年奥迪托雷家逃跑的那个小子……多少年过去了，他居然还活着。”他透过大厅的窗子看向黑佛诺城，几年前毁灭那个家族之后，这里就成了他的地盘，不同于在威岛，不同于被父亲捏在手里的时候，这里是完全属于他的。

他对两个随从说：“让船队留心打听，如果遇到这两个人就杀掉，能杀死德兰说明他们绝对不简单，还有那个天候师也好好查一查，我不想留下任何隐患。”

“是。”随从们答复到。

阿泰尔

白鸥村不是一个临近海岸的村庄，因此它没有丰富的海产，它的土地不如其岛上他地方的肥沃，因此也不产出丰富的农产品。这里的人以技巧讨生活，织布、造船、修建房屋，白岛有名的工匠大多出自这里，他们通常会被聘请到别的地方去工作。村民们从未请求白塔向这里派来巫师，一方面是他们对此需求不高，另一方面则是他们无钱供养一个巫师。但在村中一座简陋的屋子里，从十几年前起就住着一个术士，在必要的时候他会出手帮助村民，一个术士自然比不上来自白塔训练有素的巫师，但相应地，他的索要的报酬不高，提供的法术却向来灵验。

有一天，那位术士主动跑到村民的家里说：“让我为你们施加庇护术吧，兴许不如白塔巫师大人们的那般有用，但我会让咒语持续一整年，而你们只要付给我平时的酬劳就好了。”村民们很是奇怪，却出于对术士的信任而欣然答应了。术士的工作持续了整整两个月，他赚到了不少报酬。可就在他工作完成后的第二天早晨，术士连带着他唯一的儿子从村中消失了，甚至没来得及收取完所有的报酬。

“爸爸，我们为什么要走？你不是答应过我，等我有了真名之后会送我去白塔学习法术的吗？”

“我可以教你。”

“但你只是个术士。”

“孩子，你不相信我吗？其实我也曾在白塔中修习过。”

“真的吗？”

“真的，再过两天就是日回节了，我会带你去一个特别的地方。”

他们朝着北方的海岸前进，术士在一个峡湾中将自己的孩子带上了船，父子俩朝着白岛北方广阔的海域行驶去。

小船行驶到海上后的第一个夜晚，父亲将儿子放进海水中，他说：“抓好船的边缘，现在去感受大海吧，我要取走你的通名，海浪会将你的真名带来。”那夜的星辰格外闪耀，每一个星座都在空中清晰可辨，星河映入孩子的眼中，也映入整片大海，但父亲念咒的突然间，一个海浪袭来，将孩子卷入水中。那一瞬间，大海似乎要将他的名字同生命一起带走。

父亲的双手抓住了被淹没的男孩，乌玛尔的声音穿过海水，他告诉男孩：“你的真名是阿泰尔。”

大海，又是大海，赋予自己真名的人是父亲吗？这是梦境吗？还是记忆？阿泰尔不记得自己的父亲是个术士，更不记得他带自己出海，他的记忆里中他只是个渔夫。而这个梦并不受阿泰尔意识的影响，它似乎还在持续。

当乌玛尔将孩子重新带回到船上之后，他升起了船帆，同时往那片雪白的帆布中灌入强劲的法术风。他从行李里拿出那根“木棍”之后，阿泰尔意识到他的父亲是一名真正的巫师，或者说，至少曾经是如此，因为巫师不结婚，也不会有儿子。

“我们要去哪里？”阿泰尔问。

“内极海诸岛。”乌玛尔回答，他点燃一盏灯火交给阿泰尔说：“照看好这盏灯，今天是日回节，现在背诵一遍《诸王行谊》吧。”说罢他便回到船头继续操纵法术风。

因为平日十分忙碌，乌玛尔不曾教导阿泰尔任何法术，但他知道这孩子有非凡的力量，也知道要对他善加教导，于是在日常工作之余，他同孩子做的最多的事情便是教他背诵诗歌和辨认符文，这是基础中的基础。乌玛尔不算严厉，但他很严格，如果阿泰尔耍性子不愿意学，他不会说任何一句话，只会默默离开家到外面去工作，直到阿泰尔独自一人抹着眼泪完成背诵，他才会回来。

阿泰尔有时会羡慕别人家的孩子，他们没有那么多功课和任务，没有一个沉默寡言又奇怪的父亲。尽管乌玛尔会使用法术，但无论阿泰尔怎么祈求，他也不肯教导他哪怕半个真字，他总是说：“等你获得真名之后，我会送你到白塔学习，那里的老师比我好上百倍。”

但是现在，乌玛尔不得不毁约，白塔成为了他最不想让阿泰尔去的地方。尽管这位父亲也不知道他们最终到底要去向何处，但毫无疑问地，他们得离开白岛。

男孩念诵诗歌的声音在海面上飘荡，周遭渐渐涌起一阵灰色的雾气，阿泰尔的声音犹豫了一阵，乌玛尔说：“别害怕，继续吧。”他开始念咒驱散灰雾，那是一段冗长的念诵，父子二人的声音交织在空气中。在他们驶出雾气之后，乌玛尔收起法术风，让船顺着南来的自然风前行，他坐下来对阿泰尔说：“平日里我叫你背诵那些诗篇行宜，你都完成得很好，现在我要教你法术，我相信你也可以记得很好，刚刚的那段咒语就是我要教你的第一条。”

“那是做什么用的咒语？”阿泰尔问。

“这是……关乎自由的咒语，等你记住，我就会详细告诉你。”

男孩努力地、如饥似渴般地学习着自己被教授的第一个咒语，在此之前他已经背过不少真符文，这对他来说并不困难。在他记住那咒语之后，或者记得差不多的时候，乌云聚集了起来，暴雨、狂风和大浪突然袭来，他们不得不停下这堂课以尽全力去应对海上的恶劣天气。

阿泰尔在那之前从未见识过如此愤怒的海洋，他们的小船像一片叶子一样被海浪随意地抛起，乌玛尔用咒语操控着小船，同时防止太多的水灌入船中。

“看住那盏灯火，别让它灭了。”于是男孩努力地护住灯火，替父亲照亮船舵。

桅杆断了，船上也在不断漏水。一个更大的浪袭来，阿泰尔再一次地被卷入海中，那盏灯也不知被冲到哪里去了。这一次他在海水中泡了很长的时间，好几次他将脑袋挣扎出水面呼吸，但立马又被下一个浪狠狠地拍回水中。在他觉得自己快被淹死的当口，他听到父亲在呼唤自己的真名，海浪似乎推了自己一把，将他推回了船边，他连忙紧紧抓住船的边缘，乌玛尔将他一把拉回了船上。

“阿泰尔？阿泰尔！”他焦急地喊着他，男孩吐出咸苦的海水，奄奄一息地躺在甲板上。这时，海浪渐渐减了威力，乌玛尔却警觉地拿起了自己的法杖，一个人影从浪中现身，他在海浪中前行，一步步走近小船。父亲看了一眼自己的孩子，对着人影发动了攻击，法术穿过了人影，却没有阻止他的前进。

“阿尔莫林……”乌玛尔看清了那人，并意识到这不过是个影子，而非施术者本人。

“你现在是叛逃者了。”阿尔莫林的影子说。

“我以为你的力量只能涵盖到结界。”

阿尔莫林挥了挥手，海浪进一步平息，但暴雨没有停止，他说：“只要借助白塔，我可以做到的事情会更多。如果可以，我还想跟你坐下来谈谈，但这样的环境似乎不太适合。”

“我认为我们能谈的已经谈完了。”

“是吗？艾哈迈德也是这么说的。”大导师故意以轻松的口气说道，他注意到乌玛尔的脸色变了，于是他继续说：“他不像你，他甚至不敢带上他的小儿子。”

乌玛尔握紧拳头：“艾哈迈德现在怎么样了？”

“既然他不愿意在岛上安享人生并迎接死亡，我只好如他所愿将他安葬在白岛的海域之外了。但我实在不愿相信，你也像他一样做出如此愚蠢的选择。我曾经信任过你，才把白塔的秘密同你分享，为的是你能理解我，协助我，也为了白岛的和平与繁荣，但你却选择像一个懦夫一样逃跑，为了什么？为了那个孩子吗？”他看向几近昏迷的男孩，乌玛尔不由得挡在孩子的面前。

“我并不质疑您的远大目标，但恕我无法认同您的做法，利用白塔的力量进行绝对的控制，这是我无法接受的。”乌玛尔闭上眼睛，他深知自己敌不过眼前的老人、自己曾经的导师和朋友，之后他睁开眼睛看着他说：“请您放过这个孩子，他天赋很好，让他成为您的左右手吧，除此之外，我没有什么要说的了。”

阿尔莫林点点头：“就如你所愿吧，我会试着让他忘记这些不该记得的事情的，剩下的……”他举起手中的巫杖，海浪再次涌动起来。

乌玛尔抱紧阿泰尔，他还没来得及说半句遗言，一个巨浪就吞没了整艘小船。

海水再次将阿泰尔淹没，他感到窒息，由此想起来自己本应当是躺在旱域的荒野里，在干旱的土地上失去生命和力量，于是转瞬间，海水又全部退去，阿泰尔的周遭变成干涸的泥土，他认出来这里是“旱域”，亡者的世界。

“阿泰尔，你为什么在这里？”男人以熟悉的声音询问他。

“父亲！”他坐起来，望着眼前的人。“你为什么要丢下我？”

乌玛尔看着他说：“丢下？我并没有丢下你，我的孩子。但我已经无法保护你了……对不起，可现在我不希望你待在这里，你该去那边。”他指着阿泰尔的背后说：“去吧，阿泰尔，我的星星，我的小鹰。”

“但是……我有很多问题……”

“去吧，你会明白的。”

“不……等等！”白色的光芒笼罩在周遭，乌玛尔随着黑暗的土地消失在光中，一只手紧紧地拉住了阿泰尔缺失了无名指的左手，将他捏得生疼。

“放手！”阿泰尔甩开那只手，他睁开眼睛，看到阿塞夫以严峻的表情坐在他身边，头顶不再有亘古不变的星，脚下也不是寂静的荒原，他活着坐在他们搭建的木棚子里，外面的雨还没停，雨水拍打在帆布和树叶上的噼啪声不断地传来。

“欢迎回来。”阿塞夫松了一口气说，他放开了阿泰尔，抹了一把头上的汗。

阿泰尔怔怔地坐在那里，在他本以为自己死了的时候，他却做了一个漫长的梦，至于最后遇见的乌玛尔，他并不确定那是梦还是亡者世界的父亲。随后他想起什么似的问到：“榛子呢？”他看到卡达尔还躺在原地昏迷不醒。

“他已经没事了，现在在休息。”阿塞夫顿了顿说：“那小子一醒过来就让我去救你，我顺着你打开的入口找到了你，好在你就在门口，我把你带回来了。”

阿泰尔长长舒了一口气，他还没能完全缓过来。“我想休息一下……”他说完就躺下闭上了眼，但随着眼前的黑暗袭来，那片死域的星空和干旱的土地再次进入了他的视野，他惊恐地睁开眼睛坐起来，阿塞夫疑惑地看着他。

“旱域……在我的梦里，我……”他猛烈地咽了一下口水，死亡似乎就在他的身边，只要他一闭眼就会回到那个地方。

“冷静点，这里没有旱域。”阿塞夫说。

“不……它跟着我，我逃脱不了了，你说的没错，没有人能回来，它在……呼唤我。”

“这也许是副作用……但，听着，你现在活得好好的，躺下来休息吧。”

“不行，我不能，只要我闭上眼睛，我就会回去。”先前在旱域中寻找卡达尔时，他并未感到丝毫害怕，但现在，死的威胁现在正如毒蛇一样盘在他的脖颈上，他真正地感到恐惧，甚至没注意到自己的右手一直紧紧地握着那根乌木法杖。

阿塞夫思索片刻，蹲在他的身旁念了几句简短的咒语，然后将阿泰尔紧捏着乌木法杖的手掰开，他将他的法杖拿走，把自己的白杨木法杖放到他的手中说：“休息吧，拿好我的法杖，我会和你保持连接。必要的时候我会呼唤你的真名，这样的话旱域就无法接近你。”

阿泰尔木然地点点头，终于昏昏沉沉地睡去，阿塞夫的咒语看起来起作用了。这次，死亡的荒原没再进入他的梦里，乌玛尔和大海也没有，他已经太累太累了。


	13. Chapter 13

艾吉奥

“你看吧，艾吉奥，如果我们不去飞克威岛的话，我们就可以早点到达北黑佛诺，你也可以早点见到你的家人啊。”莱昂纳多躺在船舱里看着地图说。

“可飞克威北边的小镇上也有结手之女的据点，我不想就此错过，万一那里有最重要的那部分呢？啊，靠！”艾吉奥盘弄着船帆，他正在学习怎么用法术风驾船，但一如既往地，咒语在他嘴里很不灵验，这气得他在过去的半个钟头里直骂娘。

“耐心点，艾吉奥，不要辱骂风，风也是有脾气的。”

“好吧好吧，不过我或许不该在自己不擅长的领域浪费时间，比起法术，我想刀刃可能更适合我。”他说着拍了拍腰间的匕首，尼可罗真的送给了他一把好刀，现在那把匕首旁还挂了一把长剑，是后来他自己从绥尔镇的铁匠那里购买的，用于应对一些危险情况。

“但刀刃不能帮你驾驶船啊，如果你要打败西泽尔，光用那把小刀也不行，既然你励志成为一个巫师，熟记万物的真名和各种各样的咒语就是不可缺少的一环。”

“莱昂，先不要说这个了，你看到左前方那条大船了吗？”艾吉奥打断了莱昂纳多的话。

莱昂纳多坐起来望了望海面：“看到了，那个红色公牛旗帜……那不是波吉亚家的标志吗？”

“没错，我都快忘了，这里是威岛和黑佛诺中间啊。而且我觉得他们在朝我们过来了。”

“嗯……看起来不太友好啊。”莱昂纳多说完就麻利地念起咒语，海面上马上聚集起一片雾气来，将他们的小船藏得严严实实，可还没等艾吉奥放松下来，莱昂纳多召来的雾气就散开了。

“怎么回事？雾也对你耍脾气吗？”艾吉奥问。

“我的咒语是有用的！他们船上也有个巫师。”莱昂纳多争辩到。

“好吧，那你还能再给他们制造点麻烦吗？我来负责驾船。”

“当然。”莱昂纳多说着便开始唤来更多的雾包围在他们的小船周遭，同时，一片雨云逐渐凝聚在波吉亚船只的头顶。

大船从西北面接近他们，艾吉奥朝着东面行驶，他知道这里再往东的话马上就会看到飞克威的海岸，他说：“看起来我们也不用纠结了，既然他们帮我们选好了方向，就这么去飞克威吧？”

“我不喜欢这样子做决定，但……先这么办吧。”莱昂纳多回答。

波吉亚大船的速度很快，加上对方船上有个巫师，甩脱他们一点都不轻松。但那巫师最终没敌过莱昂纳多，在海上周旋了快一个钟头后，他们终于干干净净地甩掉了对方，与此同时，飞克威的海岸线也出现在了视野中。

“你说他们为什么要追我们呢？”莱昂纳多疑惑到。

“也许是抢劫？我之前也听说过西泽尔手下的海盗还贩卖人口，不管为什么，总没有好事。”艾吉奥回想起德兰，那个海盗也跟他们是一丘之貉。

“连我们这种小船都不放过，可真够贪心的。”

夜幕降临之后，厚重的雾气开始笼罩在海面上，如果不是岸边模模糊糊的亮光指路的话，艾吉奥也不敢确保自己是否选择了正确的航向。之前他们借助莱昂纳多召唤的雾甩脱了波吉亚的船只，但这次的浓雾并不是莱昂纳多的杰作，巫师没有要运用法术驱散这些天然雾气的意思，是出于对“平衡”的谨慎，也是提防那艘波吉亚大船上的巫师，艾吉奥也心照不宣地没有要求他那样做。

小船靠近港口之后，负责掌舵的艾吉奥总算是松了一口气。飞克威岛西北部的耶罗尔是个繁荣的城镇，他们今晚可以在这里好好休息一夜，然后明天再向岛内前进，去北部的山中寻找那个藏在飞克威的结手之女据点。

莱昂纳多正点起一盏小灯，艾吉奥却突然间将那盏灯抢过来吹灭了，他示意莱昂纳多不要出声，指了指港湾里的一艘船。莱昂纳多疑惑地看向那里，随后有些恐慌地发现他以为甩脱了的那艘波吉亚大船正停在他们左前方的码头旁。

“怎么可能……他们明明在我们后面。”他压低声音对艾吉奥说。

“淡定，莱昂，这是另一艘，只是他们看起来太像了，你看，它的船首像是叶芙阮而不是我们先前遇到的那个独角鲸。”

莱昂纳多松了一口气，他们看到一群人正在码头和大船间上上下下地搬运物资，艾吉奥想了想说：“白天的事给我一种不好的预感，我们还是不要惊动他们的好。”

“我可以试着用个隐形咒语，这样的话我们就可以悄无声息地靠岸，但我不知道这艘船上是否也有一个巫师，如果是那样的话我们马上就会被发现的。”

“或者我们可以换一个地方登岸？”

“这个主意不错，但我们今夜就无法在耶罗尔住宿了，也许我们得露宿野外……”

艾吉奥已经开始将船小心翼翼地将船驶离港口，不管波吉亚的船在这里做什么，去招惹他们都是不明智的。

大约午夜时，他们终于在耶罗尔北面的一个海边小村子上了岸，艾吉奥将船栓在码头上，在这里他雇不到人为他们看守小船，但莱昂纳多的咒语可以保护它不被窃走。

村庄里寂静无声，也没有看到半点星火，他们又一次只能选择下榻在某户人家的羊圈。

清晨，一辆由飞克威北来的马车正在大路上摇晃晃地前进着，几个手持长矛的士兵随着马车一起前进。车中年轻的女子穿着一身华贵的丝质长裙，产自北飞克威的精致蕾丝被不计代价地缝制在每一处能装点的地方，一颗小小的红宝石挂坠点缀在这位女性的胸前。与她美丽宁静的外表不同，被称为丝佛扎的女子现在十分窝火，因为比起乘坐缓慢的马车来说，她更喜欢自己骑马驰骋，但她的丈夫却以“败坏女人的形象”为由坚决反对她骑马出门，再看看这些呆瓜侍卫，她就更加不快。她掀开帷幔想要透透气，顺便责问一下赶车的人为什么走这么慢，就在这时，六七个穿着铠甲的士兵突然从道旁的密林中冲了出来，还没等那几个侍卫反应过来他们就已经将马车包围起来了。

“你们这些废物！快举起武器战斗啊！”女人吼道。

“夫人！您待在车里不要出来！”那个可怜的马夫刚说完这句话就被那些全副武装的士兵中看起来像是带头的一个砍死了。

士兵们围了上来，只三两下就把马车前头全无防备的护卫杀了，马车后面的几个护卫立马冲上去跟那几个士兵交战。眼看这几个护卫也扛不住了，丝佛扎跳下了马车，不知从哪里拿出一把短剑就加入了混战，她彪悍的行为一时间让打头的几个士兵傻了眼，丝佛扎趁其不备将短剑捅进其中一个士兵的头盔缝隙中，干脆利落地杀掉了敌人。

剩下的士兵见状都扑了上来，正当丝佛扎想要同他们拼个你死我活时，一把长剑赶在她前面抵挡住了敌人，丝佛扎有些讶异地看着长剑的主人娴熟地同两三个敌人周旋，他的动作虽然有时看上去有些多余，但也精巧地将几个士兵挡住了。这青年每一次都只面对一个敌人，一面闪躲一面寻找机会将长剑砍进敌人盔甲最薄弱的地方，那是狡狐教给他的技巧。很快，几个士兵都倒在了他的剑下。

“艾吉奥！你没事吧？！”莱昂纳多从后面赶来，有些焦急地问。

“我没事。”艾吉奥甩了甩长剑上残留的血，转身询问丝佛扎：“这位美丽的女士，你有没有受伤？”

尽管刚刚经历了生死时刻，丝佛扎脸上却没有半点恐慌，她收起自己的短剑，像是什么事都没发生一样回答：“没有，只是我家这群懦弱的侍卫让我感到有些丢脸。谢谢你救了我……我想我可以报答你。”

艾吉奥笑了笑说：“这没什么的，我大概也跟他们有点仇。”

“哦？这么说你知道他们是什么人？”

艾吉奥点点头，他们今早上上路时遇到了这几个匪徒，他一眼就认出来那些盔甲跟昨夜在耶罗尔波吉亚船上士兵是同一个制式。由于他们跟艾吉奥选择了同一条路，两人不得不悄悄跟在他们身后，直到他们藏进了路边的密林，艾吉奥意识到这些波吉亚士兵也许会做什么坏事，这才同莱昂纳多一起在一旁监视他们。不过艾吉奥有些好奇为什么波吉亚的士兵要袭击这位女士，他刚想开口询问丝佛扎时，女人就说：“但你并没杀死他们，你的攻击避开了这些混账的要害不是吗？”艾吉奥愣了一下，他的确只是将他们击倒，却不想杀害他们，对他来说这样已经足够了。

丝佛扎微微笑了笑，再次转移开话题说：“你叫什么名字？”但又一次地，还没等他回答，她就说：“啊，艾吉奥，听起来是个好名字。”

“什么……”艾吉奥感到十分疑惑，一瞬间还以为自己曾认识眼前的女士。

丝佛扎轻轻地笑出声来，她说：“抱歉，我有这么一个小小的坏习惯，因为我能稍微读取到一点别人的心思。”

“这很神奇……但并不是每个人都会这样的技巧，因此我还得冒昧询问一下你的名字了。”

“丝佛扎，你可以这么叫我。”她说完望向站在一旁迟迟不肯靠近的莱昂纳多说：“你在担心什么？我并没有恶意。”

艾吉奥对巫师投去疑惑的眼神，而莱昂纳多则支支吾吾地示意他过去，艾吉奥只好走到他的朋友旁边，巫师的表情看起来不太对劲，他把他拉得又离那辆马车远了几步。

莱昂纳多小声说：“你知道她是谁吗？”

“嗯……一位漂亮的女士？莱昂……我想这样子不太礼貌……”艾吉奥打心底里觉得不应当这样在人家面前说悄悄话。

“啊，你这家伙，她是个女巫，是‘北飞克威的魔女’！”

“那是什么？”

“我大致能听到你们讲什么噢。”丝佛扎在远处漫不经心地说。

莱昂纳多叹了口气：“我们的心思都被她读到了。”

“我说过，我没有恶意。”丝佛扎边将马的绳索从车上解开来边说：“而且我知道你们在找什么，我可以帮你们。”

艾吉奥和莱昂纳多对视了一眼，巫师明显不信任丝佛扎，他朝着艾吉奥微微摇头，但艾吉奥问丝佛扎：“你为什么要帮我们？”

丝佛扎把马车上的两匹马牵了出来，她看着艾吉奥说：“为什么？因为你救了我的命啊，我只是想回报你而已。我知道你们想要什么。”她露出一个神秘的微笑，伸出握成拳的双手，再掌心向上摊开，比划出那个手势。“你们想要一个摊开的掌心，还有遗落的书页，对吗？”

“你是结手之女的一员？”艾吉奥很惊讶，因为一直以来他们接触到的“结手之女”都是些不起眼的人物，或是村野巫女，或是古怪的老者，或是一无所知的农妇，结手之书的书页好像从未被那些富有的、有地位的、优雅而光鲜亮丽的人所持有过。

丝佛扎对此不置可否，最后她说：“我的侍卫都死光了，我的马车夫也死了，如果前方还有敌人，我想我得先回一趟北飞克威的家，你如果需要的话就跟来吧。”她骑上两匹马中的一匹又说：“我看你的朋友信不过我，不过反正我这里也只有两匹马，你们俩要一起来或者你自己来都只能靠剩下那匹了。”她说完就骑着马走了，看起来也没有等待他们的意思。

“莱昂，我觉得我们……”

“艾吉奥，不要去，我无法相信一个女巫，她是个会一个读取别人心思的女巫。”

“但你以前说过魔法的好坏无关性别呀？既然她懂得那个手势，我觉得我们就可以相信她，就像其他‘结手之女’信任并帮助我们一样。”他向来相信莱昂纳多身为巫师的直觉，可他并不想放过任何一丝结手之书的线索，即使那可能是个陷阱。

“但……”莱昂纳多发觉自己无法说服艾吉奥，他于是说：“那去吧，骑上那匹马去吧，我不跟你们一道，但是我会跟在你们后面，这样即使她不怀好意也无法同时伤害我们两个人，如果你出了什么问题我可以去救你。”

“你真的不一起吗？”艾吉奥有些担忧，虽然他明白巫师比他更能保护好自己。

“我会确保你的安全，我也会跟上的，去吧。”他将缰绳交给艾吉奥，丝佛扎的身影渐渐离去，已经快要消失在两人的视线当中了。

艾吉奥没有更多时间纠结，他骑上马对莱昂纳多说：“我会问清楚的。”

巫师点点头，目送艾吉奥追赶丝佛扎的身影消失在道路上。

“好了，现在我们一起跟上去吧。”莱昂纳多似乎是自言自语道。艾吉奥的隼鹰掠过他的头顶，莱昂纳多变形为一只燕子，两只鸟沿着道路一同随着艾吉奥去了。

阿泰尔

踌躇的、忧郁的思绪宛如乌云一般在阿塞夫的心中挥之不去。

卡达尔已经苏醒了过来，再加上阿塞夫药草的效果，他恢复得很好，已经可以和哥哥一起外出寻找食物和淡水了。兄弟俩花了大约两天的时间去修缮他们的小船，因为卡达尔已经恢复得差不多了，阿塞夫开始考虑航行回白岛。

现在最大的问题，是依旧没有意识的阿泰尔。自从他在旱域耗尽了体力被阿塞夫带回来之后他就没再醒，只是紧紧捏着阿塞夫的白色巫杖，像一个普通人一样脆弱不堪地蜷缩在棚屋里。从那之后大约过去了五天，有好几次，阿塞夫都怀疑他是不是已经死了，但他上前查看时仍能感受得到他微弱但平稳的呼吸。

阿塞夫依旧联络不上白塔，每一只召唤来的信鸽都有去无回，他觉得兴许是结界将鸟儿们阻挡在了岛外。关于阿巴斯和阿泰尔之间的谜团，他从他们那天的对话当中有一些猜测，但他不确信。如果他们不是在演戏，那么关于阿尔莫林不可告人的目的使他感到不安。他的确是一个忠于白塔的巫师，但却不是个盲目的人，从卡达尔突然被派遣加入这次任务之后他就开始对阿尔莫林产生了一些疑虑，阿泰尔和阿巴斯的谈话又扩大了他的疑虑，他不禁思考究竟是谁将他们推到现在的境地的？在意识到这些潜在的威胁之后，阿塞夫果断放弃了继续联络阿尔莫林。

昏迷了整整六天之后的傍晚，阿泰尔突然醒了过来，那时候阿塞夫正一个人在棚屋里生火，阿巴斯依旧被捆着，卡达尔则出去取淡水了。

阿泰尔以茫然的眼神看着阿塞夫，整个人看起来都有些迟缓。

“喝水吗？”阿塞夫问，却也不由分说地将盛了水的容器塞给他。

他大概花了十分钟的时间才完全清醒过来，有些疑惑地将自己手里的巫杖交还给他说：“我想到外面透透气。”

阿塞夫接过自己的白桦木杖，一句话也没说，他不知道该如何面对阿泰尔，既然他舍命救回了卡达尔，也许他们之间已经扯平了吗？但到现在阿塞夫还是后怕那个打开旱域的咒语潜在的影响，他问自己：如果要在弟弟的生命和遵守“平衡”之间选择一个，那你会选择什么呢？——没有答案，他无法回答这个问题，更无法评判阿泰尔的做法。

阿泰尔在棚屋外遇到了取水回来的卡达尔，年轻的巫师以轻快的语气同他打招呼：“拉阿哈德！太好了，你终于醒了。谢谢你救了我……我真的不知道该怎么……”

“没什么的，我只是……只是做了我必须要做的事。”阿泰尔打断了他的话，面无表情地走了过去，弄得卡达尔有些尴尬。

今夜的月亮已经升了起来，但离满月夜已经过去了两天，阿泰尔在海滩上凝望着那个有些残缺的月亮，新鲜的空气和海风使他更加清醒起来。他想起来自己的“梦境”，那些记忆现在真真切切地映在他脑海里，现在他完全明白了，那是被阿尔莫林有意抹去的记忆，现在它们被唤醒了。

“我想我得跟你谈谈。”阿塞夫出现在了他的身后。

他转过身说：“我也正这么想，我也许……需要你的帮助。”当他说完这句话时自己心中也有一些惊讶，然后是忐忑，他不知道阿塞夫会作何回应。

“帮助？无所不能的拉阿哈德也会需要帮助吗？”

“阿塞夫，我不是在开玩笑，我也没心情跟你斗嘴了。不管怎样，现在白岛有危险，如果你还是那个发誓要守护我们岛屿的白塔巫师的话，就先好好听我说完。”

阿塞夫在心底承认，这次是他幼稚了。他说：“那么你该先解释一下，我会判断的。”

“首先，你需要知道，你掌握了我的真名，我是无法对你说半句假话的。”

“那你也需要知道，我不会随便用真名去威胁别人。”

“我说这话只是为了确保你能相信我所说的。”阿泰尔多少有些不爽，但他现在实在不想再计较那么多了。

“我说过我会判断。”阿塞夫看了一眼不远处的棚屋，小声念了几句咒语，两人周围升起一个无形的屏障。“我暂时不想让他听到，因为我现在发觉我和榛子似乎是被卷进来的。好了，现在你可以说了。”

阿泰尔随意地坐在了沙滩上，阿塞夫则在他对面的一块石头上坐下。阿泰尔说：“你说的没错，我想你们是被卷进来的。而这一切看起来是从我和阿巴斯的父亲开始就有的恩怨了，我本来应该对那些有一点记忆，可阿尔莫林对我做了些什么，导致我一直只记得我的父亲是个在我童年时期失踪的普通渔夫。实际上他应该和阿巴斯的父亲一起曾经是阿尔莫林的同伴，他们是出自白塔的巫师。”

“等等，我不明白，你说你父亲是巫师，但巫师怎么会结婚呢？”

“我不清楚，也许他放弃了巫师的身份。至少我有记忆之后他就已经是个村子里的术士了。关键点在于，出于一些原因，他曾尝试带我离开白岛，但是阿尔莫林找到了我们，他杀了我父亲，抹除了我对这些的记忆，将我带回了岛，过了两年又把我招进了白塔。”阿泰尔之后将自己找回的记忆同阿塞夫描述了一遍。

阿塞夫很快抓住了重点：“所以阿尔莫林想通过白塔的力量掌控整个岛吗？”

“我父亲是这么说的，但我不明白‘白塔的力量’是什么，我只觉得关于结界和白塔，阿尔莫林对所有人都隐瞒了很多东西。暂且不谈这些，你难道从不觉得‘离开白岛’这个规矩很不对劲吗？而且一百年来全岛的人都遵守了这个规矩，从来没有记录提到‘有人离开白岛’，这是为什么？因为没有人有过这个念头？还是说这么做的人都被抹除了？”

阿塞夫感到一阵恶寒，他回想起在结界边缘的时候发生的事情。再仔细想了想阿泰尔所说的话，他觉得很不舒服。

阿泰尔继续说：“如果说白塔本身真的隐藏着某种只有大导师才能接触的力量，也许这就是他们用来管控整个白岛的工具，他可以影响到整个岛屿。为了实现对白岛绝对的保护，绝对不能让任何一个人离开并产生泄露这里的可能性，这些我还可以理解。但这样的手段只显示了一件事情，那就是他想将权力全部掌握在手中。”

“所以你想说，结界的事，还有多埃曼村的事都是阿尔莫林做的？”

阿泰尔点点头：“至少肯定不是阿巴斯做的。而且阿尔莫林似乎可以做到某种程度上的……精神控制。”

二人沉默了片刻，阿塞夫依旧有些不敢相信他的推断。

“但如果说阿尔莫林想除掉阿巴斯是因为他想逃离白岛的话，我不太明白为什么他为什么要连带我一起。”阿泰尔说。

阿塞夫笑了一声说：“他害怕你取代他。”

阿泰尔怔怔地看着他，阿塞夫耸耸肩说：“这点上你真的没有自知之明吗？虽然很不想说，但你已经是大家公认的最强大的白塔巫师了，想必嫉妒和担忧对老头子来说都无法避免吧，他想追逐权力这件事情上我完全赞同你。”

阿泰尔愣了愣，他想问：“你说的公认是指你也这么想吗？”但最他终没有说出口。“强大”和“被认可”或许是他曾经热切期盼的，但经过这些事之后，他渐渐开始不这么想了。“强大”所背负的是什么呢？乌玛尔曾经做的一切又是为了什么？在力量和学识之上难道不是有更重要的东西吗？

“那现在，你想要我做什么？”阿塞夫问。

“你同意帮助我吗？”

“这不是帮助你，是帮助白岛，如果阿尔莫林真的为了权力而操纵了全岛的话，我们有必要去质问他，这是我、你、我们白塔巫师的责任，为了守护这座塔，这座岛屿和生活在这里的同伴和居民，不是吗？”

“你说的没错……”阿泰尔再次看向那个残缺的月亮：“不管怎样，我们要先回去，现在就准备起航吧，回去的路看起来并不顺风。详细的我们可以在路上商量。”

“但你要怎么同结界和那道风抗衡？”阿塞夫问。

“这个嘛，我好像恰巧知道一个解开结界的咒语。”他站起身来开始往回走。

“好像？”阿塞夫发出了质疑，也跟着他起身。

“我只是突然想起来我学的第一个咒语也许就是用来打破白岛的结界，如果不行的话……”他顿了顿转身看着他说：“我再烧一次不就完了？”

阿塞夫有些无奈，他不喜欢阿泰尔变形为龙耀武扬威的样子，但他知道他们也许别无他法。

两人商定之后解除了阿巴斯身上的咒语，因为现在这人已经无关紧要了。阿巴斯以困惑的表情看着两个巫师，不知道他们要怎么处置自己。

“现在我们没空管你了，你爱怎么着怎么着吧。”阿塞夫说。

“什么……那你们……”

阿泰尔说：“我们要回白岛，找阿尔莫林问清楚，我知道你不想回去，你就自便吧。”

“你们疯了吗？你认为你能敌得过他？全体白塔巫师的真名他都知道，包括你们两个！”

“啊……这跟你没关系，你这个懦夫不必替我们操心。”阿泰尔有些不耐烦地说，他开始跟阿塞夫一起整理东西准备离开，阿巴斯一脸惊愕地站在一旁。阿泰尔想了想又说：“或许，如果我们弄清楚了这些事情，如果白岛不再被阿尔莫林一个人掌控的话，到时候你可以跟榛子一起回来。”

阿巴斯怔在原地，他只觉得他们是去送死。卡达尔听了突然发问：“跟我一起？你们不打算带上我吗？”

阿塞夫看着弟弟说：“这一次我真的很需要你留下来。”

“为什么？你们觉得我碍事吗？”卡达尔有些难过。

“当然不是，只是因为我们不确定会发生什么事情，所以需要你留下来做后援。”阿塞夫不知道该怎么说服弟弟，如果说他们真的可能有去无回，他希望卡达尔能留下来。

“我留下来又能做些什么呢？”

阿泰尔指了指阿巴斯插了一句：“看住这个家伙不要给我们捣乱。”

“什么？我什么都不会做的！”阿巴斯反驳到。

阿塞夫盯着他说：“你最好这样。”

将物品装好船后，阿塞夫和阿泰尔马上登上了小船，卡达尔依旧有些不乐意地问：“哥，你确定不要带上我吗？”

这次阿泰尔抢在阿塞夫之前回答说：“我们需要你，但不要你跟我们一起行动，必要的时候我会给你传递信息，你待在这里会让我们的计划变得更加可靠。”

卡达尔点点头，终于没再说什么。

船渐渐驶出去后，阿塞夫再次叮嘱：“我们告诉了你他的真名，但你还是要多提防那个家伙！”

“我会的！”

两个巫师分别紧握着一黑一白的法杖，同时招来强力的法术风，小船迎着午夜的月光箭一般飞速离开了那座无名小岛。


	14. Chapter 14

艾吉奥

他跟随着丝佛扎沿着大路一直朝北边前进。在他快马加鞭追上这位神秘莫测的女士之后，对方朝他微微一笑，渐渐放慢了速度，艾吉奥看出来她并不着急，似乎刚刚毫不犹豫的离去只是为了激他追上来，但艾吉奥一点都不在意这些，他更着急想知道书页的下落，而且能同这样一位漂亮女士同行也是件令人愉快的事情。尽管如此，他还是听从了莱昂纳多的建议，没有完全卸下防备。

“你并不完全相信我对吗？”丝佛扎对他说，女人的脸上却看不出不悦。

艾吉奥明白自己内心的顾虑被看得清清楚楚，索性也不掩饰地说：“这是自然的，即使是面对美艳的玫瑰花时，也要注意绕过它的尖刺，这倒不是要怪罪任何一方，只是在真正的信任到来之前，对彼此的防范和小心翼翼都是情有可原的。你也并不完全信赖我不是吗？”

丝佛扎笑了，因为她欣赏对方既坦率又聪明，她捋了捋自己红色的发梢说：“你还真敢说，现在是我带路，我对你信不信任都对我没有影响，而你不管在哪方面都处于被动。怎么？是你那位会点小法术的术士朋友给予你自信和勇气的吗？”

“术士？”艾吉奥心想。“她以为莱昂纳多只不过是……”他突然掐断了自己的思绪，责备自己又忘了对方能看穿他的想法。而相应的，丝佛扎脸上也露出一丝惊讶，不过她很快镇定下来。

“柔克岛的巫师……原来是这样……”丝佛扎突然转头看着另一匹马背上的人说：“我或许会需要你们的帮助，作为交换，我会把书页交给你们，以及……一条可能对你来说很关键的信息。”丝佛扎似乎终于愿意不再同他卖关子了，但除了疑惑她口中的“帮助”指的是什么，艾吉奥不愿过多地思索这些问题，对付读心最好的方式或许就是减少思考，尽量让自己的大脑只想对方已知的那些东西。

丝佛扎接着说：“我想让你知道，我是诚心诚意想要同你们合作，所以我现在就将我了解的信息回报于你。我看你的样子还并不清楚……威岛的西泽尔正四处通缉‘艾吉奥’这个名字。”

“什么？”艾吉奥没能忍住地在脑海中快速思考了一番，自从几年前跟随狡狐逃离黑佛诺，他应该都没有暴露过自己的行踪，西泽尔对奥迪托雷家的追捕也早就撤销了，事到如今这个人为什么又突然想起来要做这事？又或者这只是丝佛扎想要骗取他的信任，让他认为他们有一个共同的敌人？那些思绪只闪过了一瞬，随后他注意到丝佛扎好像因此没能捕捉到他的想法。这种随时都要提防被人看穿的感觉真的很不舒服，就像他最讨厌的那种半干不干的海水将衣服黏在身上的感觉，他说：“谢谢你告诉我这一消息。虽然我还不知道你为什么需要我们，可如果你愿意信任我，就该给我留一点点空间和尊重，不然这简直像被扒光了一样让人难为情啊。”他笑了笑又说：“尤其是在这样的一位女士面前。”

丝佛扎将脸转开，难以察觉地脸红了一下，不是因为听了艾吉奥略有些下流的形容，而是因为自己的做法确实不那么光明正大。由于窥探对方内心已经有了好一会儿，她能彻底地明白艾吉奥是个可靠的人，于是她解除了自己的法术对他说：“抱歉……我生活在充斥着险恶的地方，唯有这样我才能真正知道对方是否对我抱有恶意，所以做这件事对我来说已经习以为常。现在开始我不会再偷看了。”

艾吉奥点点头，不动声色地观察了一会儿丝佛扎的反应，他还不确定对方是不是在假装解除了魔法但仍旧暗中偷窥自己的内心。这个猜测让艾吉奥心中感到有些疲倦，也许用读心术来确定对方的想法是来得是直接，但这样子绕来绕去反而似乎谁也无法信任谁。这算也是恣意使用法术导致的恶劣结果……如果柔克巫师尊重平衡与自然的做法能传递给地海之间拥有力量的人们，这个世界会少一些混乱和黑暗吗？阅读那本结手之书之后，艾吉奥发觉结手之女这个散落在诸岛间的古老组织也在做着同柔克巫师相似的事情，她们一样倡导平衡，并将这一道理传递给世人。他又联想起莱昂纳多曾提到说结手之女同柔克的建立有些联系。但关键的书页还未拿到手。等他找到那些遗落的信息，这些所有的的谜团以及白塔的谜底就会出现。想到这里，他看向丝佛扎，这个女人就自称掌握着那些至关重要的东西。

“我会将它们交给你的，但我想同你们做个交易。”丝佛扎回应他的眼神。

她早先说要将那些书页作为救命的报答交给艾吉奥，却显然一直隐藏着一些其他的想法，到头来果然还是没有那么容易得到想要的东西，艾吉奥没有张口反对她的出尔反尔，他相信她这么做或许有些别的缘由，他说：“关于你寻求的‘帮助’，你先说来听听吧。”他想至起码听过之后再做判断。

“我的丈夫是北飞克威的领主……”她刚一开口，艾吉奥牵着缰绳的手就颤抖了一下，他没想到这位年轻漂亮的女士已经结婚，他猜到她可能出身富裕，却没想到她居然是领主的妻子。艾吉奥马上又下意识地对自己抱有的一些私心表示了抗议——他意识到自己的确对丝佛扎怀有一些好感。而对方的马在稍微靠前的位置上前行，丝佛扎并没有发现艾吉奥脸上一瞬间的风云变幻。

“……他是西泽尔的同盟，或者说他是被逼迫这样做的，飞克威离威岛这么近，如果他不同强势的波吉亚家族合作，对方声称会直接用武力夺取整个飞克威。但我并不赞同他这么做，如果人们因恐因为惧于波吉亚家族而加入他们，敌人会越来越强大，相反，能够抵抗这群混蛋的的人却越来越少。本来飞克威是有足够能力应对的，至起码我们不该在第一步就放弃！”她说到这里的时候捏紧了手中的缰绳，艾吉奥能感受到她怒其不争的心情。“我极力反对我那愚蠢懦弱的丈夫不要将我们出卖给那群狗娘养的混蛋，但我又能做得了多少？对他们来说我只是个区区女人而已！先前那些波吉亚士兵袭击我的马车就是因为他们知道我在左右着一部分飞克威的势力，他们想杀了我，或者以此进一步威胁我的丈夫。”

她的声音听起来充满愤怒，像火焰一样灼人，那是不属于女人的愤怒，艾吉奥心想。这番话伴随着她直接而强烈的怒火，看不出一点谎言的痕迹。他随即意识到原来丝佛扎在得知他就是西泽尔在通缉的那个“艾吉奥”时就在想要寻求可能的合作与帮助了，因为至少他们肯定有着共同的敌人。她或许还想再试探他一番，所以才以书页为诱饵，但现在她知道了他和莱昂同日渐强大的柔克有关联，这些试探也都可以免了。

“我明白了，可我只是个连咒语都念不全的人，我和我的伙伴也还有别的任务要完成，况且我们并不代表柔克的意愿……”

“你以为你们柔克人藏在背后就可以躲过纷争吗？”丝佛扎愤愤地打断了艾吉奥。“没有人能躲得过的，当你们自以为在自己的小岛上安然生活的时候，西泽尔一刻也没停止过扩张自己的势力，他会盯上并毁灭一切强大的敌人，直到征服全地海，即使你们什么都没做。”

“那难道我们就该挑起纷争吗？这几百年来，地海诸岛遭受的一切罪孽，除去战争之外，那些天灾、错乱的咒语、无故产生的诅咒、牲畜不孕甚至诞下畸形，这些不都是巫师滥用力量导致的混乱吗？以暴力对抗暴力只会让我们的土地被更加残忍地烧灼，混乱只会不分你我地持续存在。”

丝佛扎将马勒住，她停下来看着艾吉奥说：“我不知道，艾吉奥，我只想保护我的领土，但我懂得你们这些巫师的什么呢？我懂得你们这些男人的什么呢？我只是个女人罢了！”她以愤怒诉说着无奈。

艾吉奥也勒住他的马儿停下来。在接触过结手之女后他对女巫已经没什么偏见了，那些传闻中的狡猾和恶毒的确多多少少是存在于她们身上的，就像丝佛扎一样，但在这个世道下，那些不也都是她们迫不得已用来保护自己的东西吗？而纯真与和善，还有像丝佛扎身上的那股往往连男人都没有的勇气也是存在于她们之间的。就算不谈这些，波吉亚是他们共同的敌人这一点也是事实，他想要帮助她。可他不能代表柔克，也不能代表莱昂纳多，这里只有他自己的意愿是有效的，但他的能力也是极其有限的，说到底，丝佛扎看中的是柔克的力量，而艾吉奥自己不过是个媒介，没有半分价值。但他转而想到他也许还有别的办法。

“我还是得说，我无法代表柔克。但或许……你知道‘结手’吗？那个存在于北黑佛诺反抗西泽尔的组织，我、我的叔叔和的几位老师都是当中的一员。虽然我因为别的事情已经远离他们很久了，但我依旧属于结手。”

“结手？我听说过一些传闻……你要我同你们合作？”

“如果只有合作才能换取你已经允诺过的书页的话。”艾吉奥试着提醒她之前答应过的东西。“结手不会不乐意同这样又有勇气又聪慧过人的领主夫人合作的，如果你愿意，我们可以谈谈。”

丝佛扎听出来他的意思，有些不留情面地一语道破：“你最惦记的还是你想要的书页吧？”

艾吉奥微笑着耸耸肩：“毕竟这是我的主要目标嘛，对你来说也不是什么难事对吧？”

女人笑了笑，像一朵玫瑰一样绽放在阳光之下，艾吉奥似乎能看到这娇柔的花朵是如何高傲地在火焰之中屹立，彷佛刚刚怒得像头狮子的人不是她一样，她说：“罢了，那些对我来说也只是些没什么用处的纸而已，你想要就随我去拿吧。在那之后我们再谈合作也成。”她说完轻轻踢了踢身下的马儿，继续向前赶路了。

艾吉奥马上跟了上去，这次他同她并行。他说：“不过我很好奇一件事，根据我们的情报，这些书页应该掌握在飞克威西北部霍尔镇上某位女士的手中，为什么会到了你这里呢？”

“这个嘛……因为你说的那位女士现在就在我的城堡中，她是我的老女佣，我的露塔老嬷嬷。”

阿泰尔

他们的船疾驰在海面上，两人轮流休息大约四次之后已经是第二天的傍晚了，这时正值阿塞夫操纵着风，海面上没有任何异常，天气也很适合航行，他望着茫茫的海面，因为长时间的航行渐渐感到有些麻木。

就在太阳刚刚落下海面后不久，阿塞夫隐约在海面上看到了白塔的顶端，之前他们就是在这个距离范围内被结界风吹出去的，他马上叫醒了正在休息的阿泰尔。凭着记忆，阿泰尔开始念动他从乌玛尔那里学来的那条咒语，船则交给阿塞夫处理。跟之前一样，随着他们向南方前进，结界风也变得越来越强，而咒语似乎没有起任何作用。

“所以这条咒语不对，你到底有没有弄清楚这是做什么用的？”阿塞夫一面吃力地用自己地风同结界风抗衡着一面这么说。

“从符文的构造上来看它的确是用于解开某种结界的的咒语，但它不一定能对结界风生效。”阿泰尔停下了尝试，帮阿塞夫一同抵抗起结界风。

“你在说什么胡话，风是结界产生的，这个咒语如果能打开结界，为什么不能解除风？那只能说明它不起作用。不……等等，还是说……它只对结界本身生效吗？”

“我也是这么猜想的，但现在我们离结界边缘还太远，也许只有到那边去才能起作用。”

“但我们根本无法接近边缘，这个问题简直无解。”阿塞夫接着说。他第一次真正意识到白岛结界的强大，也难怪百年来不曾有外人能涉足白岛，他也同时好奇起这样的结界究竟是由什么驱动的呢？在白塔修习的时候，导师告诉他们白岛结界是百年前初次抵达白岛的那批巫师共同建立的，此后都由被从众多法师中选出来的大导师掌管和维持，他想起阿泰尔所说的“白塔的力量”，也许跟那个有关吗？

“还有一个办法。”阿泰尔突然说。

“不……你该不会是又想变形成龙吧？”

“只有这个办法了，相信我吧阿塞夫。”

“但你也会伤到你自己的，你能坚持到结界边缘吗？如果你受伤了，又让谁来解开结界？”

“这件事我已经尝试过两次了，这一次我觉得我可以把控好，还有一个好处是，如果咒语不行，我就可以像上次一样把它用龙焰烧开。”

阿塞夫叹了口气：“又是‘你觉得你可以’，你就那么喜欢喷火吗？”他说完之后开始迅速地念起变形咒，阿泰尔看着他腾空而起，变成一只巨大的鹰，跟他之前变的那只很像，但这是黑色和褐色羽毛相间的一只。

“鹰的翅膀也能同结界风抗衡，不要老想着变成那种野蛮又危险的东西。”阿塞夫巨鹰在半空中对他说，然后落到了小船上，他引起的一阵剧烈的颠簸差点将阿泰尔甩进水里。

“轻一点，船都要被你掀翻了！”阿泰尔谴责到。

“哦，不好意思，第一次变这么嚣张的东西，没什么经验。”阿塞夫张开自己的翅膀煞有介事地端详了一下，巨禽的羽翼是完整的。

阿泰尔心想他绝对是故意的，但现在也不是吵嘴的时候。这时，阿塞夫伏了下来，示意他爬到自己的背上去。

“这是做什么？我也可以变。”阿泰尔疑问。

“你不是得负责解除结界吗？我来载你，在抵达结界之前先省省你的力气吧。”

“那就……辛苦了。”阿泰尔没再多说，他爬上巨鹰的背，阿塞夫抖了抖翅膀，猛地朝空中冲去。阿泰尔回头看了看他们的小船，看来他们不得不将它丢弃在这茫茫大海之上了。

阿泰尔得低着头替阿塞夫减小阻力，所以他看不清前方的情况，但他可以听到他翅膀划过风的声音。刚开始的时候阿塞夫还能轻松地往前飞行，他们也在飞速地接近白岛，但十多分钟之后阿泰尔感觉到他越来越吃力。阿塞夫没有说什么，只是一个劲地往前飞着，直到白塔完全显现在他的视野里时，风力终于开始转小。他们越来越接近结界的边缘，海岸线已经清晰可见了，那阵结界风在这里突然完全消失，周遭渐渐凝聚起灰色的雾气，不用阿塞夫招呼，阿泰尔就已经直起身来开始念咒了。

阿塞夫可以感受得到之前那些袭击他们的怪物已经在浓雾和下方的海水里蠢蠢欲动了，他突然有些恐惧。这些天来他总是会做噩梦，梦到那些太古生物将他撕碎，将他吞噬，他的断臂也时常隐隐作痛，提醒着他那次令他胆寒的战斗。每每回想起，阿塞夫总是会下意识地闭上眼睛让自己冷静下来，但现在……现在他得睁大眼睛注意一切动向，还要努力地让自己飞得平稳一些，因为正在念咒的阿泰尔并没有抓得很牢。

当阿泰尔口中最后一个音节抛出，灰色的雾开始渐渐散去，咒语生效了，阿塞夫终于松了一口气，他再次高高飞起，笔直地冲着海岸飞去。

距离海岸已经没有多少距离了，阿塞夫已经快要用尽了力气，他着陆的时候几乎是砸在了海岸上，由于他们航行的方向有些偏差，这里离他们离岛的多埃曼村还有一些距离，这一段的海岸线上几乎全是嶙峋的岩石，阿塞夫被那些尖锐的石头划伤，羽毛和血落了一地，阿泰尔及时地找好了落脚点从他身上跳了下来，因此他毫发无伤。

阿塞夫解除了变形，他浑身是血地躺在岩石之间，阿泰尔有些焦急地跑过去查看他的情况。

“我没事，蹭破了点皮而已。”阿塞夫一面爬起来一面不咸不淡地说。比起面对那些怪物，比起被扯掉整条手臂，被石头刮伤对他来说也算不了什么。

“别逞强了……后面还得靠你，我来给你治疗。”阿泰尔嘴上没多说，但他内心觉多少得有些亏欠，麻利地替阿塞夫处理起伤口来。

按照阿泰尔的推测，他认为阿尔莫林或许能感知到结界的异常状态，这就是那时候乌玛尔被阿尔莫林发现的缘由。如果是这样的话，只要他们一登岛，阿尔莫林就会感觉到，那他一定会来追究结界的异常，到那时候，他们会先让阿塞夫出面，向阿尔莫林汇报情况并刺探他的态度，阿泰尔则负责在暗中监视他的动向并再做打算，因为即使是现在，他们还是不能确定阿尔莫林究竟是不是他们所怀疑的那样。

本来他们已经编造好了一套要骗过阿尔莫林的说辞，但从他们登岛之后大约过去了三个钟头，周遭依旧静悄悄地，没有发生任何事情。两人在一个矮矮崖壁下休息着，天色渐渐变亮。

“现在，你打算怎么办？”阿塞夫问他。

阿泰尔没说话，他对着海面沉思了片刻，但还没等他完全理清思路时，海滩上就远远地出现了一群人。他们从东面走来，稍微近了一些的时候，阿泰尔才注意到那是只一些普通的白岛居民，手里拿着菜刀或锄头之类的东西，有些失神般地往这边走来，他们很安静，彼此间也不说话，诡异得让人有些发毛。

“我觉得他们是冲我们来的。”阿塞夫也注意到了异常。

“绝对是，快躲起来。”阿泰尔回答。

“但他们只是普通人，无法伤到我们，我们也许可以问问他们，这里到底是什么情况。”

“看看他们手里的武器，我不觉得他们会好心告诉我们，我也不想跟普通村民动手。而且他们的样子很不对劲，你不觉得很像多埃曼村发疯的那些村民吗？阿尔莫林也许对他们做了些什么。”

“精神控制……”阿塞夫喃喃说道：“他真的可以做到。”

“所以先不要惊动他们。别废话了，快走。”阿泰尔说着就变形为白鹰，笔直地地朝着岛内飞去，阿塞夫见状也只好跟了上去，休息过后他又有了力气，这次他只变为了一只正常大小的猫头鹰，一路随着白鹰到了附近的一片森林中，那些奇怪的村民们没有注意到巫师们变成鸟逃走了。

“看起来阿尔莫林已经开始对岛民实施控制了，现在的问题是他究竟控制了多少普通人？又控制了多少巫师？我不敢相信他有这么强的力量……以前他为什么不用？”阿塞夫说。

“他肯定是借用了白塔的力量，但看起来需要花时间，他也许已经为此花了几十年的时间来研究了。我刚才想起一件事情，最近两年他好像越来越少离开白塔了，你记得吗？今年的命名工作都是我们去做的。”

“……准确来说，最近的一年他都没离开过了。”

“他没有在我们登陆后出现的缘由或许也在这里，虽然他能利用白塔强大的力量，但他也因此无法离开白塔，我们可以利用这点……”

“这些这只是你的推测，现在意外状况太多了，我们欠缺的信息也太多了，你无法保证……”

阿泰尔打断了他：“是的，你说的没错，但是，阿塞夫，我们没有时间了，越是拖下去，阿尔莫林就越容易逮到我们，我想到一个计划。”

阿塞夫静静地看着他，等待着他说出他的构想。如果是几天以前，他大概不会对他这么有耐心，他向来是讨厌阿泰尔的。但他无法忽视的是，阿泰尔敏锐而冷静，总能捉住事情的关键点，他的的才能与智慧总是在他之上的。他讨厌他其实不仅仅因为他目中无人和恶劣的态度，也因为自己多少有些嫉妒他。只是现在，他觉得那些都不再重要了，白岛已经陷入危机，他会将这事放在第一位，他会重视他目前唯一的同伴，也会认真听取他的意见。

阿泰尔并不清楚阿塞夫的心事和感慨，他只是有条不紊地将自己的想法说出来，他没有意识就在那个时刻，阿塞夫开始转变想法了。

敲定了计划后两人又在原地轮番休整了半个钟头，在那之后天已经完全亮了起来。在清晨的阳光还未完全照亮整座岛屿的时候，两只鸟飞出那片森林，褐色的猫头鹰朝着东、白色的鹰朝着南各自飞去了。


	15. Chapter 15

白鹰一刻不停地向北飞行着，大半天时间过后，他终于抵达了白塔——白岛的中央。他绕着塔飞行了两圈，没有看到塔内有任何人活动的迹象，他曾经的同僚、导师还有阿尔莫林似乎都不在。

他落在白塔下一处地面凹陷的地方，解除了自己的变形。那个凹陷是他第一次变形为龙时造成的“杰作”，他意识到从那之后已经过去很久了。

阿泰尔用自己的巫杖敲击塔底的石砖，小木门在白色的砖石上显现了出来，他打开它，一脚踏进了塔的底层大厅。

幼年第一次进入白塔起他就知道白塔的最底层是一个空旷的圆形大厅，但这里从未举办过任何活动，从未被使用。只有初次到来的人会被要求从底层的楼梯走上塔，据说是某种向塔表示敬意的仪式。由于教室和宿舍都在很高的地方，学徒和导师们也一般不会从这里走，他们可以使用漂浮术或者变成鸟儿飞走，反正总有比走楼梯更方便的法子。

当阿泰尔问阿塞夫说：“如果阿尔莫林的力量来自于白塔，你认为那个源头会在哪里？”

“在塔顶？因为那里是他的地盘。”

“我觉得在塔底。”

在塔底，阿泰尔心想着，他开始尝试探索这个空旷的大厅。他如此笃信的原因在于结界里的那些太古生物，它们的力量源自大地，其根源深入地底的黑暗当中，远比巫师们所用的力量神秘而强大，也更加黑暗且邪恶。但并不是每一片土地都会有这样特殊的力量，整个地海也就寥寥几处而已，例如黑佛诺的一条大地裂痕、瓯可司岛传说中的一块石头、被卡格耳人侍奉起来的一个地底墓穴，这些信息对于与世隔绝的白岛巫师来说没有任何用处，他们不会学习也不被允许运用这样的力量，很少有人对此有更进一步了解。阿泰尔却不同，在过去的十多年里，他在白塔的书库里花费了大量的时间，他总会知道那么一些超出白塔巫师范畴的事情，以至于到现在阿泰尔都有些意外为什么阿尔莫林不制止他去接触那些学识，因为这显然是不利于他的统治的。

如果说结界的太古生物和阿尔莫林操纵的所谓“白塔的力量”是同一源头，那它一定来自大地，也就是白塔的地底。只是他从未在书上了解到白岛也有这样蕴藏太古之力的地方，现在看来，大概是阿尔莫林或者其他别有用心的人有意将这些信息抹除了。也许也是阿尔莫林不惧怕他求知的原因——一切“有害”信息似乎都早就被销毁了。

他一面思索一面在大厅里摸索了十来分钟，尝试过了各种各样的咒语，却没找到任何异常的地方，他本想着阿尔莫林不会就这么放任他在这里探寻他的秘密，如果阿尔莫林现在现身，他也敢于直面他。奇怪的是老者依旧自始至终都没出现。

阿泰尔沉思了几分钟，他在大厅中央坐下来，将巫杖放在自己的身边，周围陷入一片寂静之中，他闭上眼睛仔细地感受着地底的一切。阿尔莫林曾教导他如何“缄默”，他认为自己一直没能学会，也一直未能理解。他还想起阿尔莫林说：“在语言之前先有的是寂静。”

一个词语未被说出，但它依旧存在意义。巫师的法术若是没有发出声音，一切就暂且不会改变，但大地的力量从不言语，它又如何运作？

他思考着，触碰着整个空间中的寂静，以“缄默”回应着“寂静”。

不知道过去了多久，阿泰尔隐约觉得这里的某处突然回应而他改变了，当他睁开眼睛，一道往下的石阶出现在大厅中央。他起身走到那面前往下看，下面是深不见底的黑暗通道，这是一个陷阱，毫不掩饰地透露着危险，但也是唯一的路。他呼唤了一小束法术光，没有丝毫犹豫地踏了进去。

等他完全进到地底下之后，那道入口在他身后关闭了，地面上的光亮完全消失在了身后，他只淡淡地回看了一眼，又接着往下走去。

除了自己的法术光，漆黑的地底没有一丝光亮，阿泰尔在错综复杂的洞穴里不断朝向下的方向走，并留心记下了自己经过的每一个岔口，但这里比他想象的要大，也比他想象的要深。

再走了一段之后，他已经快要记不清之前的道路了。就在这时，他的前方毫无征兆地亮了起来，阿尔莫林的身影出现在了他的面前，阿泰尔注意到他的样子有些奇怪。

“你终于肯现身了。”阿泰尔说。

“你为什么会在这里？”阿尔莫林问。

这让阿泰尔有些惊讶，他以为他们已经早就被察觉到了，他回答说：“我知道了一些事情，我希望你能给我一个解释。”

“这不是你对导师说话的态度，阿泰尔。”老者说出他的真名，他在威胁他。“这里也不是你该来的地方。”他挥了挥自己手中的巫杖，阿尔莫林的身影和微光全都消失在了黑暗中。

阿泰尔快步走到阿尔莫林刚才站的地方，那里什么都没有，阿尔莫林的声音却从周遭的黑暗中传来：“你知道了多少？”

“你又隐瞒了多少？告诉我，我父亲究竟是什么人？其他导师和学徒去哪里了？”他无法辨明阿尔莫林的方向，只得诘问空气。

“看来你已经想起来了，我就知道你总有一天会想起来。阿泰尔，我从不想正面与你为敌，因为你一直都是我最好的学生。”

“所以你就派我去调查结界，想利用结界杀死我？还有阿塞夫和榛子，你把无辜的人卷了进来，还控制了那些岛民？”

“你不理解，乌玛尔也从不理解，我是在为了白岛着想。百年前我们的祖先来到这里正是为了躲避地海诸岛的纷争，可一旦外界知道这里，白岛的和平就会毁灭。没有人应该离开这里，我必须确保这一点，所有的大导师都要确保这一点，仅仅凭着‘规则’和‘权威’是不可能实现的，这就是白岛结界存在的意义，它会阻止那些违反规则的人。你知道这百年来有多少想要叛离白岛的人吗？你知道有多少人死于白岛的结界吗？我并不愿意让无知的岛民死去，于是我想到了这个方法，一点轻微的控制，我可以保护白岛免受侵袭，也可以保证他们不会再因为无知而死去！”

阿泰尔的双手有些颤抖，他已经多少猜测到阿尔莫林的意图，但当他的大导师亲口承认这些事实的时候，他依旧感到震惊。他说：“你不过是为了你的权力……而且这一切并不该由你来决定，你无权操控别人！”

“那么我要放任那些愚蠢无知的人自取灭亡吗？”阿尔莫林听起来有些不耐烦了。

“人们自己有权选择，也有权明白，不管是离去还是留下，生存还是灭亡，这些都不该由你来决定。”

黑暗中的阿尔莫林似乎嘲讽地笑了笑：“我一直认为你善于观察和思考，但你的幼稚始终没有改变。你这样的想法会将白岛整整百年构建起来的一切腐蚀并销毁的，你是这样，乌玛尔也是这样。你们本来都是我最重要的左右手。乌玛尔背叛了我的信任，我无法原谅他，而你，如果你是个开窍的人，我也不想为难你。说实话，我没想到你真的能从结界中活着回来，但这也证明了你的能力，你的确足够优秀，凭着你这份优秀和敢于直面我的勇气，现在我再给你点时间，让你想一想是否要选择跟随我。”

阿泰尔冷笑了一声：“你所说的‘开窍’就是成为任你摆布的工具吗？”

“阿泰尔！你根本什么都不知道！你知道我付出了什么吗？为了融合塔的力量，为了永远守护这座岛，我现在永远无法离开白塔了！我永远失去了自由！你凭什么认为我是为了权力！”

“永远？”阿泰尔疑问到，但压迫感立刻从四面八方的黑暗中向他袭来，他一瞬间被压得喘不过气来，没能再多说出一个字。

“我了解你，你不会答应我的。而既然你自己找来，那就留在这里成为黑暗的养料吧。”阿尔莫林最后留下这句话，他的声音再也没有传来。

阿泰尔感到周围强大的力量正在挤压着他，他几乎拼尽全力才支撑住，终于明白了为什么阿尔莫林不担心他入侵到这里来，在这里，阿尔莫林可以困住他，毫不费力地杀死他。

“如果找到力量的源头……”阿泰尔用巫杖将身体支撑起来，一面抵御着来自黑暗的压迫，一面开始继续探索地下空间，他不确信自己能不能找到并切断阿尔莫林与白塔力量的连接，抑或是在那之前他先撑不住倒下。

在同阿泰尔分头行动之后，阿塞夫首先回到了先前遇见那群村民的海滩上，当他一现身，那些村民果然不由分说地就朝他发起了攻击，他试着以法术解除村民的控制，整个过程比他想象的要容易得多，村民们很快就清醒了过来。那之后他继续飞翔在南部的村镇间巡游，遇到异常的地方就马上降落下去。他在矿山镇遇到了新驻守在那里的巫师加尔巴，那人曾经跟阿塞夫是同期的学徒，他偷袭了他，将他制服之后又解除了他的控制。

“阿塞夫！你还活着！”加尔巴完全清醒之后看着他说。

“阿尔莫林跟你们说了什么？说我死了？”

“天啊……阿尔莫林是这么说的。”加尔巴注意到了他空荡荡的左袖：“但是我的兄弟，你这是怎么了？”

“这个以后再解释……先告诉我你这里发生了什么？为什么所有人都迷失了心智？”

“我不清楚，我只记得有一阵灰雾侵袭了小镇，那之后的事情我都不记得了。”

阿塞夫费了点口舌将他和阿泰尔的事情简单地告知了加尔巴，对方刚开始有些将信将疑，但听阿塞夫说完之后，他有些失落地说：“我无法相信我们的大导师居然背叛了我们……但事实在这里，而我也愿意相信你，只是我们现在又能做什么呢？”

“我们还有希望，现在我们需要解救更多的兄弟和岛民，我们做的越多，阿尔莫林手下掌握的力量就越弱。”

“但我们无法悄无声息地做这事，阿尔莫林会发现的，况且我们当中也没有人能敌得过阿尔莫林啊。”

“也许……拉阿哈德可以，他现在已经去找阿尔莫林了，他会替我们争取时间的。”

加尔巴不可思议地看着他说：“我还以为你最无法信任的就是他。”

“也许曾经是……但那都过去了，现在我们要一起为了白岛并肩作战，在这方面他是个可靠的巫师。”

加尔巴笑了笑说：“那好吧，我说过我愿意相信你，既然连阿塞夫都承认了拉阿哈德，那我没有理由不相信他了。不过老兄啊，我们一个个地去解除岛民身上的魔法也来得太慢了些，我有个好主意……”

猫头鹰在南部的村庄之间飞翔着，他已经奔波了快一整天。阿塞夫降落到一座小镇外的山坡上，先前他已经探明了情况，这里的大部分人都躲在家中，少数在街上游荡的居民也拿着农具或刀具四处巡游，看起来他们也受到了控制。阿塞夫走到山坡底下，架起了柴火堆，他引燃一把药草，将它们放进柴堆，这种特殊的木柴在燃烧后立马产生了大量的烟雾，阿塞夫小心翼翼地控制着风，将这些烟雾吹向小镇中。在街上来回巡视的居民们看见浓烟朝他们而来，个个躲进了屋内，但浓烟依旧顺着门缝和窗子的缝隙漫了进去。

大约十分钟之后浓烟才在法术风的吹拂下开始渐渐消退，村民们吸入了那些含着魔法和药草的烟雾，终于纷纷清醒了过来。

这就是加尔巴的主意，现在他也正在别的城镇做着同样的事情。

看到这里的居民们也恢复了正常，阿塞夫马上又出发前往向下一个村镇。他清楚地记得哪些地方驻留有他的巫师同袍，只要多解救出一个同伴，他们就可以推进地更快一些。

在白塔的顶端，阿尔莫林本人站在窗前凝视着岛的北方，他已经察觉到了自己的控制产生了一些松动。最开始时他并不清楚是谁从结界的北方入侵了，他以为阿泰尔早在几天前就死了，因此只操控了一些村民去搜寻入侵者的下落。将阿泰尔留在地下洞穴之后，他本以为事情已经了结，但控制法术产生了动摇，他意识到那里一定还有别的敌人在。如果不是那些已经被他控制了的巫师，那剩下的只能是阿塞夫兄弟。阿泰尔孤身一人出现在他面前的时候他并未想太多，他以为另外两个巫师没能生还。

“他们居然会联手，我太过大意了……”

阿尔莫林的影子再次出现在漆黑的地底，这里是属于他的黑暗宫殿，他可以悉知每一个洞穴和每一条道路，于是没怎么费神就在那些杂乱的坑洞中找到了阿泰尔，他曾经的“得意门生”正徒劳地在那里绕来绕去，看上去已经快到极限了。

“阿塞夫兄弟还活着？”阿尔莫林问。

“你察觉到了吗？”阿泰尔看不见他的所在，他只能对着黑暗回答。

“告诉我他们在哪里，我会让你死得稍微舒服一些。”

“我怎么会知道他们在哪里？我打一开始就不屑于跟他们一起行动。”

“真是傲慢，别忘了我知道你的真名，我以你的名字命令你告诉我，阿塞夫兄弟在哪里？阿泰尔。”

他的舌头失了控：“榛子不在岛上，阿塞夫在洛里丝。”在他说完的一瞬间，黑暗中的阿尔莫林又离开了这里。

阿泰尔有些虚脱地坐到冰冷的地上，从自己的袍子里掏出一小块鹅卵石，那颗圆圆的小石子是他在一条小溪中捡到的，早在他兜里被捂得温热。他对着那颗看起来平淡无奇的石子说：“阿尔莫林盯上洛里丝了，离开那里。”鹅卵石在黑暗的地底透出着一丝淡淡的光，他的讯息通过复杂的法术穿达到了阿塞夫那里。

这样的通讯法术虽然好用，但是构造起来极其麻烦，而且也不耐用，阿泰尔估计着大概只能最后用上一次了。休息了不到一分钟之后，他又杵着巫杖爬了起来，现在已经没有时间可以浪费了。

大约过了一天之后，阿泰尔已经完全在地底迷失了方向，他不知道自己往下走了多深，无论他怎么努力都找不到那个位置，也难怪阿尔莫林为此花费了这么多年。但更要命的是他已经没有了食物和水，周遭除了冰凉的石头和黑暗之外什么也没有，他忍受着饥饿、口渴和疲惫，还要同时抵抗来自那股力量的压迫。

好在期间阿塞夫有传来消息说他们躲开了阿尔莫林派去的巫师，正在岛的东部解救更多同伴。那使得他多少看到一点希望。但他没能坚持太久，又过了半天之后，求生的欲望迫使他分了些精力用法术来探寻地下的水源，岛上有不少地下暗河，他记得白塔附近就有一条，所以这里一定会有水的，如果他能找得到的话就还能多活一会儿。

沿着探寻的方向走了两个钟头之后，他隐约听到了水流的声音从下方传来，听起来还十分遥远。阿泰尔咬了咬牙，加快了前行的速度。他沿着一个坡道往下探索，周遭的空气渐渐变得湿润起来，道路也开始有些打滑。转过一个拐角，前方地面上一块形状有些奇怪的白色石头吸引了阿泰尔的注意，他走上前去，法术光也随之照亮更前面的空间，在那边，他看到了一具白骨，原来刚才看到的“白色石头”是这具遗骨的一部分。死者还穿着白塔巫师的袍子，多半也是被阿尔莫林丢在这里然后死去的前辈。阿泰尔默默地向那具遗体表达了敬意，又接着往前走。

但没走出多远，他又看到了另一具尸体，他皱了皱眉，将法术光增强，前方更远的地方被照亮，他又看到了两三具穿着白塔巫师袍的遗体，这让他有些头皮发麻。阿尔莫林究竟将多少人丢进了这个洞穴？

“他们为什么都死在这附近？”

再接着往前走，流水的声音越来越大，他又看到了更多白骨，前前后后加起来大约有七八人。其中有五个人的巫师袍都是白色的，那意味着他们都是导师级别的巫师，当中还有一个穿着普通农民的衣服人稍稍引起了阿泰尔的注意，但他只多看了一眼便继续往前走了。

穿过那些尸体之后，他看到了一条小小的溪流穿过洞穴间，他连忙走到那面前。口渴没有让他忘记冷静，在喝之前他认真检查了一下水质，毕竟这么多人的尸体堆积在这里并不可能是巧合。

还好辛苦找到的这条小溪并没有带着什么剧毒，反而，阿泰尔觉得那是他喝过最甘甜的水。他已经快整整两天没喝水也没吃东西，还因为那股无形力量的压迫而没能闭上眼睡一会儿。他坐在小溪边休息了一会儿，渐渐明白了为什么被阿尔莫林关在这地底的巫师都纷纷死在了这条小溪旁。在没有食物也没有水的情况下，用法术找到这条小溪都是他们必然的选择，尔后虽然有了水源，但是他们既没有食物也找不到出口，就只能守着这条小溪苟延残喘，最后还是死在这里。

他不禁叹了口气，但他不想停留在这里，他既不会将精力浪费在寻找食物或者出口上，也不会干守在这里等死。他很确信他要找的那个力量源头就在这地底下，但他感觉得出来那还十分遥远，他不知道还得走上多久，也许自己真的撑不到那里。

虽说情况实在不容乐观，阿泰尔还是在将自己随身携带的水壶灌满水之后打起精神往回走了。

当他路过那几具尸体的时候，注意力再次被那具没穿着白塔巫师袍的遗体吸引了过去，因为他的姿势有些怪异。那人死前半躺在石壁的边缘上，双手捂着胸口。阿泰尔有些疑惑，他不太愿意打扰死者，但是他还是蹲了下来，轻轻说了一声表示歉意的话，然后将那人的手拿开了，他在他的衣物中摸索了两下，里面果然藏了东西。

那是一个由羊皮纸装订的成的册子，阿泰尔打开了它，看到那些字迹的时候不由得全身震颤了一下——尽管已经过去了太多年，他依旧认得乌玛尔的笔迹。

阿泰尔蹲坐在那里，他本以为乌玛尔已经葬身大海。怀揣着复杂且疑惑的心情，他端详着这具遗骸，除了那本小册子，他找不到这尸体就是乌玛尔的证据，但是，巫师之外会反抗阿尔莫林的人又还能是谁呢？

先前，阿尔莫林在第一次从洞穴中消失的时候说过“要让阿泰尔成为这地底黑暗力量的养料”，看来他相信死在这里的力之子可以增强地底的太古之力，想必这也是他没有急着杀死自己的原因，大概也是他没有把乌玛尔葬送在海底反而送进这地底的缘由。

阿泰尔还隐约记得他曾看过书上说卡格耳人会将罪人的生命交给他们所崇拜的某种来自大地的力量，他们那里把这种行为称为“献祭”，但这是个卡格耳语里才有的词汇，地海的赫族人没有这样的概念和习惯。在阿泰尔看来卡格耳人所信奉的“双子神”以及其他一些落后的习俗都很残忍且荒唐。阿泰尔没想到阿尔莫林为了力量已经丧心病狂到会相信并效仿卡格耳人这种莫名其妙的野蛮习俗。

稍微平复了一下心情之后，他坐在乌玛尔的遗体旁开始借着法术光阅读那本小册子。简单翻看了两页之后，他发现到这是乌玛尔的一些随笔，里面写了一些零散琐碎的事情。

即使是记起了被阿尔莫林隐藏起来的那段记忆，阿泰尔对父亲的感受依旧没太大改变。阿泰尔知道自己的母亲在生下他之后就去世了，乌玛尔沉默寡言又离群索居，平日里除了让他背那些诗歌和符文之外也不怎么看管阿泰尔，他总是在忙一些阿泰尔并不明白的事情，总是不回家。乌玛尔在他的回忆里只留下一个孤寂的背影和一个座荡荡的房子，他的童年是沉寂的。

曾有一些时刻，阿泰尔是恨过乌玛尔的，他不觉得乌玛尔是爱他的。不像在旱域时候，死去的乌玛尔脸上透着悲伤说：“你不该在这里。”也许只有那一次，阿泰尔感受到了父亲对他的关心，但谁知道那是不是他的灵魂呢？阿泰尔想也许那只是他自己出于自我安慰而做的一段梦罢了。

他接着翻看，那本小手记上的信息零零散散，阿泰尔还是能多少推测出了十多年前的事情。乌玛尔本来是白塔的巫师，也是阿尔莫林的左膀右臂，大导师似乎并不放心那些没有派驻白塔巫师的地区，就委派乌玛尔这样的巫师伪装成普通岛民或者术士去监视那些区域。不知道出于何种缘故，乌玛尔自愿放弃了真正巫师的身份和力量，选择了结婚，但他在自己的笔记里写道“女人并不会使得巫师的力量改变，她们跟我们是一样的”，这一点让阿泰尔困惑了一会儿，他从来没有听说过这种说法，一直以来巫师都是独身的男性，没有人知道如果真正接触女人的话会发生什么，但导师们一定会笃定地说：“那巫师会失去自己的力量。”这有些超出了阿泰尔的理解范围。

他花了很长时间耐心地看完了那本笔记，直到最后几页，阿泰尔并没有看到任何一段文字跟他自己有关，他半是自嘲地笑了笑，他的父亲从不重视他，他为什么要带自己离岛？他依旧不明白。

但当他翻到最后一页时，他发现乌玛尔笔迹不像之前的那么平稳了，那大概是他最终留下的信息。他写到：“如果有人能找到这里，请留意他们巫师袍的样式，锡南可能已经死过一次。你会来吗？阿*？如果是你，记住，想要抵达那里，光用双脚是远远不够的。”

这像是个谜语。

巫师向来喜欢用隐晦的方式传述，因为赫语是由有着力量的太古语而来，很多普通人相信即使是被改造扭曲过的赫语语言和赫语文字中间依旧存在力量*，受训的巫师往往更清楚普通赫语没有任何力量，但多数力之子在写字说话时都还是会表现得极其慎重，这与其说是迷信，不如说是一种风俗。阿泰尔向来认为这是没有必要的事，比如巫师间这种糟糕的习惯导致他现在只能蹲在这里拼命揣测乌玛尔的意思。他知道阿尔莫林的另一个称呼是锡南，而乌玛尔，他将这本东西放在身上，在死之前保持了那个有些奇怪的姿势，就是为了让后来的人看到这句话吗？“阿”又是谁？是阿巴斯的父亲艾哈迈德吗？但艾哈迈德应该先于乌玛尔被阿尔莫林杀害了，那么“阿”是……阿泰尔怔怔地坐在那里，乌玛尔期待的是他吗？他真的认为阿泰尔会来吗……

阿泰尔久久地坐在乌玛尔身边，来自黑暗的压迫一刻也没减轻过，他一面拼命抵御着那股力量，一面有些哽咽着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *太古语在世界诞生时随之诞生，声音和符文具有力量。现今流传地海诸岛的赫语则是在太古语基础上进行被改造过的语言，因为发音和符文均经过扭曲所以通常不再具有法力，可以用于日常交流。但因为巫师的力量依赖于语言，因此习惯上会对语言的使用较为谨慎（说白了就是没事就喜欢说些高深莫测的话）。
> 
> *“阿”为太古语中代表起始的符文，或意为“很久以前”，据说是世界诞生时的第一个声音，与之对应的是终结的“吽”。这里私设为在赫语中替代英文字母“A”，因此可以视为“Altair”和“Ahmed”名字开头相同。


End file.
